Our Love is a Rock Song
by Keiko Oda
Summary: Mikan Sakura is Japan's newest pop idol! Can she take the fame, the fortune, the paparazzi and Natsume Hyuuga, the biggest rock star ever? MxN, possible RxH!
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello, people! I have a new fan fic here!! Hopefully it won't be too dreadful. This story is entitled **Our Love is a Rock Song **inspired by one of the best movies that I've watched called _**Music and Lyrics**_you guys should watch it I couldn't stop laughing. And this was inspired also by the music show on Animax called _**Music Station**_and the best band ever, _**My Chemical Romance!!!!!!!!!**_Hope you like it!!!

**THANK YOU **

**DefrostedChickenHater, manimefrances, may520**, tinkerbellie, niceladysakura, deynaz, sherea, anitsirhc, yan.mango, **Crazy-Baka14**, Umbreon-Rawks, **Aminatsu032,** Chokoreeto-Hime, SarcasticHeartlessAngel, kagome's heart102 for reviewing the epilogue of my other fan fic, When Darkness Falls! Thank you so much guys!

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own Gakuen Alice

**--**

**Our Love is a Rock Song**

Written by Keiko Oda

Prologue

**--**

"_And this is my latest single which will be released in the upcoming album, Sweet Stuff! It's called Pika Pika No Taiyou Ni!!!" _

The crowd roared with excitement, they held up banners and posters with her picture on it. Their faces were painted in colorful face paint and they screamed so loudly that her voice was overthrown by their cheers. The teenage girl placed her lips to the microphone as the music began playing.

"_JIRI JIRI to nari hibiku mezamashite okosareta_

_GIRA GIRI to taiyou ga kyou mo mata zekkouchou_

_memutai me kosutte wa kimi no senaka oikakete_

_kake ashi de tsumazuite koron de wa ochikonda_

_jyugyouchuu sora wo mite_

_BOKARI kuchi wo akeru atama ni_

_meichuu shita kamihikouki no MESSEJI_

_"itsumo itsumo waratte te"_

_ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi_

_donna konnan datte tobikoerareru_

_ashita wo futari de mukaerareru you ni ne_

_kumori zora no hi datte shiawase iro de warau kara_

_PIKA PIKA no taiyou no you ni_

_CHIRI CHIRI to koboreteku sunadokei mitumete wa_

_KIRA KIRA to namida shita kyou no kimi zetsufuchou??_

_urunda me kimi no senaka sotto tataki_

_omoikkiri hohoen de taiyou ni sasayaita_

_"motto motto warau kara"_

_ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi_

_donna naidai datte toki susumeru yo_

_ashita wo egao de mukaerareru you ni ne_

_ame no sora no hi datte futari issho de waraou ne_

_PIKA PIKA no taiyou no you ni_

_ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi_

_donna konnan datte tobikoe rareru_

_ashita wo futari de mukaerareru you ni ne_

_kumori zora no hi datte shiawase iro de warau kara_

_PIKA PIKA no taiyou no you ni!"_

The singer closed her eyes and listened to the audience who were roaring with excitement. They waved their fists up in the air and chanted her name. She watched some of the people on the front row scramble up to the stage as the bouncers carried them back to crowd.

"I'm Mikan Sakura and good night, Tokyo!" the chocolate-colored haired girl yelled out from the stage. The crowd screamed for more but her throat ached and sweat dripped down from her forehead to the microphone. "I love you all!! Thank you for the wonderful night!!!!"

The crowd yelled out her name and she gave a smile. The red curtains closed and with that, her first concert ended.

--

Hello.

Do you know me?

Well, you probably do! I have sold over one-thousand copies of my latest album "Sweet Stuff", I'm the second most researched person on the internet and my face is on every teen magazine!

Want an autograph?

I'll give you one later; right now…I'll give you a personal introduction.

My name is Mikan Sakura, your average fifteen year old. Well, not really. I'm Japan's newest Pop idol!! I live with my grandfather in an apartment in Tokyo. I love my Jii-chan. He had stood by my side for as long as I can remember…and he's also my manager!!! He's one responsible guy and I'm really proud of him.

My parents? Well, they were very famous singers when they were alive but they died in a plane crash on their way to London for a concert. But they died when I was a toddler so it doesn't hurt that much when I think about them.

I don't really have that much friends since I'm home-schooled by my grandpa. He told me that if I go to a normal school I'll be chased by nosy paparazzi and have people stampeding over me, asking for my autograph. I'm lonely sometimes but that doesn't matter, I've got my Jii-chan!

I don't have a boyfriend. I would _like _to have a boyfriend but I don't have time to fall in love. I've never experienced kissing someone or even receiving a romantic hug…when I get really rich and famous I'll probably get a kissing scene in a movie if I'm asked to star in one. But right now, I have to focus on my priority.

And my priority is my singing career!

--

Normal POV

"_kimi ga ookkina ookkina koe de warattara_

_sugu ni manekko issho ni waratta ne"_

She stood in front of her bedroom mirror, brushing her long chocolate hair until it was soft enough for her fingers to run through it.

"MIKANNN!!!!!!" someone yelled from the kitchen.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Jii-chan" she muttered. "Coming!!" she said, placing the brush back on top of her dresser. She walked out and came to find the old man furiously scribbling on his notebook. He looked up at her and gave her a smile that smelled out "profit, profit, profit"

"You are to have a Press Conference later during the evening at Tokyo Plaza" he said and leafed a page. "And then you have an interview with the Kusakawas, offers from Osaka and Akita and we'll be flying to Hokkaido soon to promote Sweet Stuff there…you'll also be having a concert in a mall there…"

Mikan paled. "B-but…I'm not yet fully recovered from last night's concert…I'm so tired! My muscles and my throat aches!" she said, stumbling towards her grandfather who continued scribbling out the schedules.

Jii-chan sighed and crossed his arms. "Mikan, Mikan, Mikan…you're a singer now, you have to get used to these schedules!!! I've also got a call from Sapporo…you'll be having a concert there too"

Mikan's heart stopped as her ears crumbled at the sound of the tight schedule that she'll be doing. She slumped down on her chair and put her hands over her eyes. "Jii-chan…"

"Oh, right…" Jii-chan said, his eyes lighting up. "Your latest album was released last night, let's see how many copies were sold…why don't you run over to the CD store and check it out?"

Mikan gave a huge grin "Hai!"

--

The weather was quite nippy and the streets of Tokyo were decorated in a crispy blanket of red and orange. It was the tenth of October and the trees were now leafless and dry. Birds were flying to the south in anticipation for the winter and people paraded the streets wearing their warm fluffy coats and knit bonnets.

"Mikan!! Mikan!! Can I have your autograph?" were the shouts of the people on the street. Mikan, who enjoyed lolling in the cheers of the crowd, would definitely give them an autograph, and of course – she loved to see their wide satisfied smiles after she did so.

After pushing herself through the bustling streets of Tokyo, she finally came to the nearest CD store.

"Let's see…Pop and Rock genre…M…" Mikan said, staring at the rack of CDs before her. There were so many that she couldn't even see her own CD.

And then soon enough, she found her CDs. Her CD was very pretty. It was pink and had cherry blossoms all over. She was on the front cover, with her hair let loose and had a white puffy dress on. She counted the leftover CDs, and there were only five copies left.

"Not bad" she grinned, smiling with satisfaction. But wait, there was a space beside her CDs that was empty. The board on it said "Natsume Hyuuga…Sold Out"

Mikan raised her eyebrows. "Natsume Hyuuga? I've never heard of him!" she said and grunted. "Why did he sell more copies than me?"

"Because you suck" someone said from behind.

The brunette jumped in shock and turned around. Before her stood an older-looking raven-haired boy who had three earrings on each of his ear, a blue scorpion and a red snake tattoo on his arm. His gloves had the print of skeleton bones and he wore black and red all over.

"Do you even know who I am?" Mikan said, her face reddening.

"Duh. Every teeny bopper magazine has your stupid smile all over it"

"Humph! Well, at least I'm not some…tattooed pierced thug like YOU" the brunette yelled.

"You little…"

"Well, I'm richer and more famous than you – that's for sure!!" she said, sticking out her tongue.

The boy took her by the collar and examined her carefully. "Do **YOU **even know who I am, little girl?" he muttered eyeing her with those menacing scarlet eyes.

Mikan pulled away. "Who cares who you are?"

The boy smirked. "Idiot. Seems like you're not updated with real life…" he said

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked. Who was he anyway?

"Whatever. I'm going to ruin your life, little girl" he said and he walked out of the CD store.

Mikan gulped. "Who is HE?" she said and crossed her arms.

"I'm not going to let some tattooed freak ruin my life, that's for sure!"

And with that, she left the CD store as well.

--

**To be continued… **

**Notes**

I hope you liked the prologue!! Please leave a review! I'll be glad to hear your thoughts. Thank you!


	2. Him Again?

**THANK YOU**

**Aminatsu032, manimefrances, **Ranma11, surrealreverie, yan.mango, Nephie-chan, -forsaken girl-**, may520, ** avril lavigne (anon), Royal Goddess, Star Sapphirex, Kaya-chan90, winglessfairy25, Kelliexx0 for reviewing the prologue. Chapter two is up! Please enjoy it!

**WHEN DARKNESS FALLS REVIEWERS**

I didn't post these people in the previous chapter since the Review Alert thing was going whacko again. Thank you: Kaya Chan90, renyun, glenda23, Royal Goddess, **'orange-ideas'**, Tears and Sorrow, Pink Fire101, Star Sapphirex, DMPMG, Scarlet Wings Angel & lysabelle for reviewing the last chapters.

'_Without music, life would be a mistake' _

- Friedrich Nietzsche

--

**Our Love is a Rock Song**

Written by Keiko Oda

Chapter Two: Him Again?

--

It had been a week now since that encounter in the CD store but Mikan still couldn't forget about his insults.

"_Because __**you suck**__"_

"_Duh. Every teeny bopper magazine has your __**stupid smile**__ all over it"_

"_**Idiot.**__ Seems like you're not updated with real life…"_

"_Whatever. I'm going to ruin your life, __**little girl**__"_

"I'm not a little girl, you bastard!!! I'm fifteen years old for crying out loud!!!!" Mikan yelled, kicking her bedroom drawer as she did her morning routine of brushing her hair. She threw her brush on her bed and crossed her arms.

"I bet he's just jealous that I'm rich and famous and he's just an ordinary dummy who takes his anger on famous people" the brunette said and gave a grin. "Yeah that's probably it!" she said and gave a sinister laugh.

Before she could fantasize more, Jii-chan called her from the living room. "MIKAN!!!!!!"

Mikan walked to the living room where Jii-chan was having some coffee and scribbling down Mikan's schedule once more on a notepad. He looked up at her and gave her a grin.

"You _are _familiar with Pop! Pop! Soda, right?" he said as Mikan sat down beside him.

Before Mikan could reply, Jii-chan added:

"Well, I have received a letter from Pop! Pop! Soda saying that they want YOU to endorse their newest soda, Orange Burst!"

Mikan's face lit up. "Really?!"

Jii-chan nodded.

"I'm going to endorse Pop! Pop! Soda?! I'm going to appear in front of every television screen of Japan with a bottle of Orange Burst?! I'm going to be even more famous!?" she squealed and stood up.

"I'm going to have my first commercial! I'm going to have my first commercial!" she sang, twirling around the living room with her face pink with delight.

This was Mikan's first commercial EVER and she was thrilled to get started on it. She could see it now…

The lights…

The camera…

The action…

But what she couldn't see…are someone's tattoos and piercings that were going to get in the way of it all...

--

"Pop! Pop! Soda Enterprises…" Mikan murmured, staring at the big bright building before her. It was a humungous building with shimmering windows and on the roof was a colorful billboard that had the picture of the last endorser (whom Mikan couldn't identify) holding up a bottle that said "Watermelon Soda". Mikan's eyes glimmered at the thought that her face would replace that picture on that billboard.

"Mikan…come!" Jii-chan said, straightening his tie and taking Mikan's hand.

It was the most boring-looking place Mikan saw. The walls and the floor were made of gray tiles and the elevator had this certain strange smell that seemed to have the combination of soda and car fumes (and might I add, it wasn't a great smell at all).

There was a statue in the middle of the lobby which was the first soda that Pop! Pop! Soda enterprises ever produced and it looked like the only well-maintained thing in the building. The people were so gray that they blended in with the walls.

Mikan and her grandfather spent an aching minute on the elevator because there were so many people coming in and coming out and I said earlier, the smell of the elevator was so horrendous that you would want to vomit inside. Mikan faced the corner and put her hands to her nose so she wouldn't inhale the horrible smell that was contaminating the place.

They reached the twenty-fourth floor which was their destination. It was like a breath of fresh air to smell office carpet rather than to smell the elevator. Jii-chan walked up to the front desk lady.

"Konnichiwa. We are here to talk to Takaya Ichigo" he said.

The front desk lady looked at him suspiciously. "And who might you be, sir?"

Jii-chan raised his eyebrow. "I'm the manager of _that _girl" he said and pointed to Mikan who was reading one of their endorsing posters.

The lady jumped a bit and gave a warm smile and straightened her glasses. "Mikan Sakura? I will get to Takaya-san immediately"

In a few minutes, a long lanky lady came out of one of the million doors. She had her hair tied up into a very neat pony tail and had her lips pursed. Her business suit was so straight and she looked like the type to whip her children to bed.

"Sakura Mikan?" she said, lending out her hand.

Mikan looked at it. "Am I supposed to shake it?" she whispered at Jii-chan.

Takaya-san withdrew her hand and placed it inside her pocket.

"Please come into the meeting room…"

--

The next few minutes were such a bore for Mikan.

"I am in the Endorsing Department of Pop! Pop! Soda and it has come into my conclusion that if we get _celebrities _to endorse our new products, it would catch the attention of the public…since…ahem…they look up to you singers very much…so we've asked Ms. Sakura and…"

Mikan didn't hear the name which Takaya-san said after hers but she didn't care. She was slumped on some uncomfortable office chair, half asleep.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

Mikan immediately woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Was I asleep?" she asked her Jii-chan.

"You were _drooling. _Did you even understand what Takaya-san was saying?"

Mikan smiled sheepishly and turned to the door. It was the front desk lady.

"Ms. Takaya-san, he has arrived" she said, with her face quite pink.

Takaya-san gave a smile. "Please let him in"

Mikan watched two black shoes enter the room, her eyes scrolled up to a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt and then…

To her horror…

"IT'S THE GUY FROM THE CD SHOP!!!" Mikan screeched. Her voice was so loud that Jii-chan fell from his chair and Takaya-san's glasses fell askew.

There, standing before her beady brown eyes was the same raven-haired boy with crimson eyes she met last week. The same boy with ear piercings and that deadly look he held on his eyes. He walked into the room and sat down on a chair and glared at Mikan.

"Well, what do you know…it's that _loser…_from the CD store" he said, crossing his arms.

Mikan turned red. "Surprising to see you here…I heard the Idiots Convention was next door. Bye, bye!"

The boy narrowed his eyes. "I heard better comebacks from a tuna casserole"

Mikan turned even redder. "Why are _you _even here? You're not even a celebrity!"

Takaya-san adjusted her glasses. "Ms. Sakura, this is **Natsume Hyuuga**…"

"I never heard of him…what makes him so special?" Mikan hissed.

Before Takaya-san could reply, Natsume rudely interrupted.

"I'm a _singer…_but unlike YOU, I sing songs with potential. I'm a rock artist, not some silly teen who goes around singing songs of birds and flowers" he said and smirked. "Which is probably the reason why I sell more CDs than you"

"Excuse me, I've sold over one-thousand copies of my album and I'm the second most researched person on the internet…I know that I have enough potential to kick your…"

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "I sold ten million copies of my album worldwide and I am the most researched person on the internet AND I have over fourteen thousand people in my fan club…"

Mikan's throat tightened. She didn't even know if she had a fan club. Why was this guy so famous anyway? He's just another artist like she was!

"I've been singing for two years now, how about you?"

"Last April..." Mikan murmured. She felt so small and insignificant now.

"How old are you?"

_Man! Why did this guy have to ask questions to which he would make me feel so unimportant? _

"Fifteen"

"Eighteen" Natsume responded and took a sip from his mug. "So I think we all know who the better singer is now"

"Excuse me, Mr. Hyuuga and Ms. Sakura… you will be doing the commercial together"

--

Mikan looked at herself in the mirror.

All of a sudden, she realized she wasn't _all that _after all. There was a person who had more potential than her, who sold more copies than her and who even was more researched than her. She felt like a loser. This guy was so horrible!

"I'm not letting him steal my spotlight!" Mikan said. "I know I'm better than him!"

She walked out of the door, unknown that Natsume was just coming out of his dressing room.

And all of a sudden, he put his foot forward and Mikan tripped and fell on the floor. Falling was humiliating enough but what made it worse was the fact that she was wearing a red checkered mini skirt.

Mikan immediately crossed her legs. "What did you do that for?" she said, turning pink.

"Losers are supposed to stay on the floor, don't you know?" he said coolly and then put his hands in his pockets. "Polka Dots"

Mikan stood up and smoothed her skirt, her face scarlet. "What kind of guy looks at girls' underwear? A PERVERT! And that's what you are!" Mikan yelled.

"It's not my fault; you were the one who showed it off"

"Well…it's your fault for looking!" the brunette said, flustered. "You're the most terrible person I've met!"

"And you're the most annoying girl I've come to known, so do me a favor and keep your mouth shut"

Mikan stomped on his foot. The boy twitched a bit but remained cool about it. "You don't even know who you're talking to" she whispered to his face and stomped away.

Natsume rolled his eyes and followed her to the studio.

--

The commercial lines were very short and Mikan was utterly confident about the commercial since the camera practically loved her.

"Are you tired of your average soda?

Then get ready for Orange Burst! New from Pop! Pop! Soda Enterprises!

It's so good, that you'll get hooked with its fruity flavor!

Try it now!"

It was quite short but Mikan didn't care for the only thing that really bothered her was the fact that she was shooting with Natsume.

She practiced her lines in front of a nearby mirror and when she was done, she was called out to the main studio. Natsume was already there, sitting down on a stool while strumming a black and red guitar.

"Wow! A guitar!" Mikan squealed, forgetting that she hated the guy. She stroked the strings of the guitar and grinned. "You play this guitar while you sing?"

"Duh" Natsume replied emotionlessly. "Do you play an instrument?"

Mikan shook her head. "I just sing"

Natsume scoffed. "Just as I thought"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind, just keep your ugly mouth shut" he replied, putting his guitar down. He stood up and walked away.

"Mikan! Natsume! Come here!" Takaya-san said, waving her hand from the shooting area.

Mikan's heart seemed to have stopped beating.

It was time for the commercial.

--

"Are you tired of your average soda?

Then get ready for Orange Burst! New from Pop! Pop! Soda Enterprises!

It's so good, that you'll get hooked with its fruity flavor!

Try it now!"

And with that, Mikan held up the Orange Burst bottle. _This isn't so bad after all, _she thought. It was Natsume's turn to speak, and the raven-haired boy couldn't stand Mikan doing so well. He then placed his foot over hers and then squashed it.

"Ouch!" Mikan yelled, jumping up while her foot throbbed in pain.

"CUT!"

Takaya-san removed her glasses and polished it very carefully. "Mikan! What was that for?"

Mikan sat down on the floor and removed her shoe, staring at her big red toe.

"I-it's not my f-fault! Natsume did it!" she said, pointing to Natsume who was looking at Takaya-san innocently.

Takaya-san looked at the innocent fifteen-year old in disbelief. "Mikan, aren't you too old to be playing the Blame Game?"

Mikan gulped. Before she could reply, Takaya-san intruded.

"I believe I could let you off the hook now but please focus on the commercial, for your sake and the company's as well" she said, her voice quite quaky.

Mikan glared at Natsume who just raised his eyebrow like he was unaware of what just happened.

"Take two!"

"Are you tired of your average soda?

Then get ready for Orange Burst! New from Pop! Pop! Soda Enterprises!

It's so good, that you'll get hooked with its fruity flavor!

Try it now!"

This time, Mikan was very nervous for she was worried that Natsume would step on her foot or something again. She was so conscious of it that it showed on her face. Natsume expected this to happen and just watched her break down in her own mind.

"CUT!"

Mikan sighed and looked at Takaya-san who looked completely disappointed.

"Mikan? Are you okay? Maybe you should take a break. We'll do Natsume's shot first"

Mikan hissed at Natsume who smirked at her menacingly.

_Grrr… I want to kill him! _Mikan thought, clenching her fists. _He is the worst guy I've met in my entire life!!!!!! _

She sat down and watched him shoot perfectly. _That dirty cheap pervert! _Mikan said, as she stirred up more insults that would suit him.

"Mikan! You're up!" Takaya-san said, beckoning the brunette to come back.

"Finally" Mikan muttered and stood up, she glanced at Natsume and stuck out her tongue in anger.

"Are you tired of your average soda?

Then get ready for Orange Burst! New from Pop! Pop! Soda Enterprises…"

Then, her mind seemed to blur all of a sudden. What were the lines again? She just stared into the camera, with the goofiest smile she could imagine.

Then she glanced at Natsume who was giving off his trademark smirk.

Mikan lost her temper.

She lunged at Natsume, with her face redder than ever. "STOP ANNOYING ME, YOU LOUSY…"

Natsume stared at her without a hint of emotion in his eyes. "Get off me, Polka Dots" he murmured.

Mikan turned red and stood up, brushing off dirt from her skirt. "I hate you" she whispered.

Natsume shrugged. "I hate you too"

Takaya-san went up to them. "What was that all about? The lunging and the curses? That wasn't part of the commercial! We're advertising soda, here…not filming some violent movie!"

Mikan flushed. "Ah…gomenasai…"

"Fine…Take Three!"

--

The commercial turned out to be pretty good, actually and Mikan was relieved when she saw herself on TV. The camera loved her and she didn't look at all nervous. But one thing bothered her, it was Natsume. And until now, she couldn't forget his evil mocks.

"Grrr…" Mikan growled, as his face appeared in her head again. "That stupid moron…"

She leaned back on the couch and sighed.

"If there was one way to get back at him for his stupid insults…"

And maybe there was.

--

To be continued…

…**NOTES… **

Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review. Take care, everybody. See you in a bit!


	3. the Music Festival

**THANK YOU**

'**orange-ideas', **wingless fairy25, yan.mango, Nephie-chan, **Aminatsu032, Defrosted Chicken Hater, **Royal Goddess, li'l kitty, -forsaken girl-, Cuna999, Chokoreeto-Hime, **may520**, Star Sapphirex, **manimefrances, **ash-chanfor reviewing the previous chapter.

This is Chapter Three. I hope you enjoy it. OCs will be featured in this chapter.

**SONGS FEATURED**:

Catch You, Catch Me: _Card Captor Sakura opening song Season One_ sung by Mikan Sakura

The End: _My Chemical Romance (album: The Black Parade) _sung by Natsume Hyuuga

--

**Our Love is a Rock Song**

Written by Keiko Oda

Chapter Three: the Music Festival

--

Natsume's POV

What's up?

I'm Hyuuga Natsume. I'm eighteen years old and I'm a music artist. I don't do those pathetic pop songs that my rival, Polka Dots does. Her songs don't even make sense. I hate love songs and club music, I hate female singers and bands, boy bands which dance to slow love songs and anything that isn't rock.

Rock is probably the only genre of music that I respect. I won't go describing why I like it because it would be meaningless to you anyway.

Am I _emo? _Who the hell cares if I am? If I'm emo, I'm emo. If I'm goth, I'm goth. But I'm not those pathetic perky guys who swim in the cheesiness of love songs. I'm hard core.

If you've got anything against rock or my kind of music; go jump of a cliff.

I don't care if you don't like me. Bust me with lies in the tabloids and see if I melt like those weak artists.

So shut up and leave.

--

"_Now come one come all to this tragic affair  
Wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair…" _

DING DONG.

_Oh great, interruptions. _I thought, rolling my eyes. I stood up from my stool and placed my guitar on the floor. I walked to the door. _Who the hell could it be now? _

I opened the door and found my best friend at my door, he was half asleep and holding some coffee from Starbucks. His hair wasn't combed and his arms were full with folders and magazines. Tch. He's always like that.

"Oi…Ruka…" I said.

Ruka opened his eyes and sighed. "Was I sleeping?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes" I replied and took some of the magazines and folders he was holding. He yawned and followed me into my apartment.

Humph. I bet you're wondering how my apartment looks like. Fine. I'll give you a brief description.

It's a penthouse complete with its own recording studio, a dark loft at the top with serves as my stupid bedroom. A kitchen...which I hardly ever use, a bathroom and a huge living room filled with various guitars and a shelf of my compositions.

There. I don't want to waste the rest of my saliva telling you what store I bought my furniture from or something like that.

Ruka is my best friend and he is also my manager. We are practically the same age but unlike me, he continued high school and is a freshman at the university right now. I didn't continue high school 'cause it's so freaking annoying. Music is my life. Education is trash.

Ruka placed the rest of his stuff on my coffee table and sipped his coffee hungrily.

"I'll be here for a few minutes only since I've got to get back to the university" he said, throwing the coffee into the trash can. "Anyway, there's this really cool event that's coming up next week and they're inviting you to perform!"

"What's that?" I asked.

Ruka opened a folder and started leafing through the countless pages. He then finally took out a crumpled piece of paper which was wedged between two documents. He unfolded it and handed it to me.

"Music Festival" I said and looked up at him. "What the hell??"

"Tokyo will be holding a Music Festival next week and they're inviting the hottest singers to perform! And I've received a call from them this morning saying they want you to perform some songs from your latest album!" Ruka replied and sat back. "So pick up your guitar and start practicing"

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine…"

--

Normal POV

"Music Festival?"

"That's right!" Jii-chan said, handing the leaflet to the ecstatic brunette that morning. "And they're inviting you to perform!"

Mikan gave a wide smile. "Is that so!? You mean, I'm their guest star?" she said, her eyes twinkling with excitement. She stood up and began twirling around the room, practicing her signature dance moves that she usually does during concerts.

"No" Jii-chan responded flatly.

Mikan stopped dancing and looked at Jii-chan curiously. "Hmm? So other singers are performing then?"

"Yes. It said in the letter that they've assigned one singer to a specific genre that they specialize at. For instance, YOU specialize in Pop! So there will be other artists from other genres performing. Like perhaps, reggae, acoustic…rock"

All of a sudden, Mikan felt like she was being sucked into a black hole of despair.

_Rock? _The brunette thought, her big olive eyes widening. _So that means…that means…_

"NATSUME WILL BE THERE!" she yelled, feeling a jolt of stress bite her.

"Natsume? Oh you mean that singer who was with you at the commercial? You've made good friends with him, I see…" Jii-chan said.

"Good friends? Humph! That moron and I hardly relate to one another!" Mikan said, crossing her arms and turned around.

_What if he beats me? _She wondered, biting her fingernails. _Mikan, get a grip! That good-for-nothing louse is much too much of a loser to beat you! Remember, I rock! _

Mikan gave a smile of mischief. "And remember," she told herself…

"This is your chance for **revenge!"**

--

That evening, Jii-chan and Mikan went out to dinner. She got her pay from the commercial that day so Jii-chan decided that they would treat ourselves to a really fancy restaurant.

The restaurant was very pretty. It was a French restaurant with a name too difficult to pronounce with a red awning and a purple entrance carpet. There was a pianist performing quiet classical songs and the table setting had so many forks and spoons on it that the brunette grew transfixed for she didn't know which utensil to pick up first.

After they ordered, Mikan needed to use the toilet.

"Jii-chan, please excuse me" I said, standing up. "I need to go to the bathroom"

Jii-chan nodded and went back to reading the extravagant prices on the menu.

The bathroom was at the corner of the room, it was very clean and had the scent of lavender. She really liked the restaurant. The ambience was fine and the presentation of everything seemed so organized and wonderful.

--

"Good evening, Mr. Hyuuga" the waiter at the front desk said, handing out menus to the couple.

"Natsume-kunnn, this place is absolutely wonderful!"

"Well, _duh _you chose it" the raven-haired boy droned, rolling his eyes. _Ugh. I hate French food. _He practically hated everything. The only thing he enjoyed was coke and that was probably it.

"May I seat you now, sir?" the waiter said. He was quite ecstatic that Natsume was here because he loved his songs.

Natsume nodded and the waiter ushered him to a table for two.

"Don't you just love the ambience, Natsume-kun?"

"We just arrived here, I can't just…judge it immediately" Natsume replied coldly. "Anyway, I have to go to the bathroom"

"I'll be here when you come back"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "I know"

He stood up from his seat and walked towards the bathroom. As he did, he grew quite engrossed in quietly insulting the classical music coming from the piano that he didn't notice that he was about to…

BUMP!

Natsume looked down to see who he hit. Being a 'gentleman', he was about to offer his hand to lift whoever it was who fell and when he came to find who it was, he decided not to because that person didn't deserve to be helped up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked icily, staring upon his rival who was glaring at him angrily.

"I'm eating here tonight, that's what restaurants are for you idiot!" Mikan replied, standing up and brushing off the dirt from her pants.

"I know. Humph. I didn't know that some cheap moron would dine here. You give the restaurant a bad name"

Mikan crossed her arms. "Well…"

All of a sudden, she was intruded by this beautiful girl who looked a bit older than her. She had violet hair falling softly from her shoulders, stunning blue eyes and flawless skin. She wore an emerald green shirt dress and black leggings paired with silver wedges. She stared at Mikan disgustingly.

"Natsume-kun? Someone you know?" she said, batting her long eyelashes. She placed her fingers over Natsume's shoulder and smirked at Mikan. "A fangirl, probably?"

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Fan girl? I'm Mikan Sakura, I'm a singer!"

The girl looked like she wanted to laugh. "Karaoke singer, probably. How do you know my Natsume-kun?"

"Since when am I yours?" Natsume muttered, inching away from the girl.

"Excuse me? But we've been dating for two weeks now…"

"Dating? Natsume…you have a girlfriend?!" Mikan said and put her palm to her lips to seal away the laugh that was coming.

"Setsumi Akimitsu" the girl said and smiled. "Yes, I'm his girlfriend"

Mikan burst out laughing. Her laugh was so loud that the people dining in the restaurant gave her a stare. The brunette realized this and ceased her snickers and straightened her face with much hardship.

"That's hard to believe. Natsume is the rudest guy I know"

Setsumi narrowed her eyes. "It's probably because you don't deserve to be treated like a lady"

Mikan laughed. "Oh God, you're as bad as him!" she said, holding her stomach.

"It's not like you have a boyfriend" Setsumi said, smirking.

Mikan gulped. "I don't" she said indignantly and crossed her arms. "I don't want one. I don't need one"

"Who would want to date you anyway?" Natsume said quietly. Mikan glared at him and turned to Setsumi.

"You two make a good couple. Mr. and Mrs. Moron, aw….how sweet" she said sarcastically.

"Ah…Natsume, are you going to the Music Festival? I mean, are you performing?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah…wait…don't tell me you're going to be there"

"Oh, yes. I'm going to be there and I'm going to make you look like rat feed!" Mikan said and stuck out her tongue.

And with that, she turned around to her Jii-chan; leaving "Mr. and Mrs. Moron" behind.

She never felt so liberated.

Pshhh. Who would want to be Natsume's girlfriend, anyway?

--

The awaited day arrived.

Mikan faced her dressing room mirror, putting on rose-colored lipstick.

"The problem with today is I promised Natsume that I'd make him look like rat feed…so I better rock my performance out!" she said.

The streets of Tokyo were decorated with musical notes embracing the streetlights. Banners and posters of Japan's hottest new singers were stuck to any thing possible and a huge carpet made of cherry blossoms that was shaped as a guitar blanketed the road.

The sidewalks were filled with booths that had themed different genres. The Pop booth sold CDs and merchandise of artists who sang pop songs, the Rock booth was painted in red and black. Mikan was thrilled to see such an event unfold so beautifully and she couldn't wait to perform.

"Mikan! You're on in five minutes!" Jii-chan said, entering the backstage.

Mikan nodded and watched the artist who carried the reggae genre perform. The audience clapped with the rhythm of the 'free soul' music and after the singer was done, it was followed by a rain of balloons that had his picture on it and the crowd gathered as much balloons as possible.

"Oi"

Mikan turned around and found Natsume dressed in red and black leather, clutching his guitar. He wore black leather boots and a jacket that had a red dragon on the back. He wore a red choker around his neck and looked extremely fierce compared to Mikan's pink and white dress.

"So you showed up, huh?"

"Yes. After all, I promised that I'd make you look like rat feed!"

"What the hell is rat feed anyway?"

"I don't know but I'm going to be better than you!" Mikan said.

"In that horrible outfit? I don't know about that" Natsume said, pointing to Mikan's attire.

"Why do you always have to piss me off?" the chocolate-haired girl hissed.

Before Natsume could say anything, Jii-chan interrupted. "Mikan! Get ready!"

Mikan and Natsume stopped talking and they listened to the commentator.

"…And get ready for the ultimate pop princess! Ms. Mikan Sakura!! Who will be performing Catch You Catch Me!!!"

The crowd cheered and Mikan stuck out her tongue at Natsume. "Watch me!" she said and ran out to the stage.

"KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!! I'M MIKAN SAKURA AND I'LL BE ROCKING YOUR HOUSE WITH MY NEWEST POP SONG CATCH YOU CATCH MEEEEEEE!!!!!" Mikan said, waving her hands at everyone.

The audience chanted her name as the music began playing.

_Aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi  
Ie nai no iitai no  
Chansu nogashite bakari  
Datte(datte) datte(datte)  
Tsubasa hiroge futari de  
Sora wo marason yume wo yunizon shitai._

_Hora  
Catch you catch you catch me catch me matte  
Kotchi wo muite suki da to itte  
Sou Nice to Meet You Good to see you kitto  
Atashi no omoi anata no ha-to ni.  
Toned toned toned yuke.  
Ma-yo-wa-na-I_

_Tama ni ne nakunatchau karada no batteri  
Anata no egao de.  
Itsumojuuden mantan pawa-bakuhatsu shicae  
o-negai( o-negai) Onegai( o-negai)  
mazu wa otomodachi kara  
waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichini shitai._

"EVERYONE!! SING WITH ME!!!" Mikan yelled out and the audience began singing with the brunette

_Hora  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me zettai.  
Unmei datte o-niai datte.  
Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See Yu kitto.  
Dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de  
Ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban  
Ko-I-Shi-Te-Ru!_

Mikan twirled around the stage, letting her chocolate curls dance in the air.

Natsume watched her from backstage and turned around. "Idiot" he muttered and put his hands to his face. _Dammit, she's cute when she performs… _

The music stopped and the crowded applauded. "ARIGATO GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN!!!" Mikan yelled and ran back stage. She put her hands to her hips and stuck out her tongue.

"What a mediocre performance. I'll do better" Natsume said coolly.

"I'd like to see you try" Mikan said and sat down on the couch and sipped from a bottle of water.

"All you rock fans out there!! Get ready to be blown away by the one…the only…NATSUME HYUUGA!!" the commentator yelled.

Natsume took his guitar and glared at Mikan.

When he reached the stage, the audience tried to overthrow the bouncers and the bodyguards. Mikan watched the crowd yell their lungs out, chanting his name like they were in some spell.

"OI, MINNA-SAN!! THIS IS _THE END _SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!!" Natsume yelled and began strumming his guitar.

"_Now come one come all to this tragic affair  
Wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair  
So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot  
You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not _

If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see  
You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me  
So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye  
I'd encourage your smiles I'll expect you won't cry

Mikan opened her eyes. "Well, he is kind of good…"

_Another contusion, my funeral jag  
Here's my resignation, I'll serve it in drag  
you've got front row seats to the penitence ball  
When I grow up I want to be nothing at all!_

_I said yeah, yeah!  
I said yeah, yeah! _

C'mon C'mon C'mon I said  
(Save me!) Get me the hell out of here  
(Save me!) Too young to die and my dear  
(You can't!) If you can hear me just walk away and  
(Take me!)

The crowd screamed their hearts out and Natsume returned backstage, he put his finger to his throat and smirked.

"The audience loves me more than you"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Well, you were KIND of good. But not as good as me!"

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"But all in all, we were both good! So…I guess…" Mikan sighed and gave a smile "Ganbatte!"

Before Mikan could reply, Jii-chan called her out from outside. "But I'm not saying that you're better, okay? I rock!" she said and ran downstairs.

Natsume sat down on the couch and shook his head. _Why does she make me think that she's cute? Bah. Stupid girl… _

And for once, Mikan looked forward to meeting Natsume once more.

--

To be continued…

I'll try to make a cover art of this and post it on Photobucket! Take care everyone! Please leave a review!


	4. Hotaru Imai, Professional Photographer

**THANK YOU**

Winglessfairy25, surrealreverie, **'orange-ideas', **Royal Goddess, **Defrosted Chicken Hater, **Orange Orange, Nephie-chan, **Aminatsu032, **-forsaken-girl-, wakakakakaa, DMPMG, summerbluez, Chokoreeto-Hime, Cuna999, HPDANM, **may520, **ash-chan, Ranma-11, **Crazy-Baka14, **yan.mango for reviewing. I'm happy you liked it. I hope you like this chapter.

**Wakakakakaa**, thank you for suggesting some songs! I'll try to squeeze it into a future chapter. Thank you for reminding me to say this by the way:

People! If any of you have song requests or suggestions! Please leave it in a review or send me a PM! To those who are my friends, you can just IM me in YM…I'm online most of the time anyway. I would be very grateful if you help me! I thank you so much! I'll be accepting any song by any artist! Thank you, minna-san!

**Ai-chan13**, Hotaru will come very soon!

**HPDANM,** thank you for correcting me! I really appreciate your help! Although I'm just trying to make Mikan competitive because she wants to prove Natsume wrong when he told her that she sucks and all. Arigatou gozaimasu for helping me!

Note: Kirin is a Japanese drink.

**FEATURED SONGS**

The Secret Goldfish by _Pencey Prep_ (Album: Heartbreak in Stereo)

--

**Our Love is a Rock Song**

Written by Keiko Oda

Chapter Four: Hotaru Imai, Professional Photographer

--

"Ohayo gozaimasu!!!!"

The brunette opened her apartment window and inhaled the frosty morning air. The gray winter sky loomed over the streets of Tokyo which was now blanketed in a white quilt of snow. People paraded through the sidewalks and pedestrian lane wearing warm winter coats and thick velvet boots.

Yes, Winter had arrived and snow already had begun to fall for the past few days. Mikan was ecstatic for she loved winter and the chilly feeling that it brought to her face.

She plopped on her bed and let drops of melted snow drip into her room and let the coldness explode in her bedroom. Mikan sighed in satisfaction.

After a few minutes of lolling in the coldness, she shut the window and went out to have breakfast.

"Jii-chan?"

Her voice echoed throughout the hallway. She stopped at his room and found a post-it stuck to the door.

_Mikan, _

_I am out to a meeting. I'll be back around five. If you need anything call my cell. _

_Love,_

_Jii-chan _

Mikan grunted. "I'm alone in the house **again**" she said.

She was always alone. Jii-chan was always out to meetings and always managing her singing career all the time that she hardly woke up to find him eating breakfast or just watching TV. The past few weeks have been lucky for her because Jii-chan was home most of the time, but he was at it again. On the go. And Mikan was lonely.

Mikan went to have breakfast. The refrigerator had nothing but a can of Kirin in the corner and the cupboard had an old bag of popcorn that Mikan was too scared to eat.

"Guess I'll just have breakfast out" she said and shut the cupboard and walked to her room.

She put on some jeans, a white sweater and a dark denim jacket. She tied her long chocolate-colored hair in a pony tail and slipped on some chucks. She took her coin purse and headed for the elevator.

To her surprise, the apartment was unusually quiet. Usually, her neighbors' children would running through the hallway (occasionally bumping her) in Spider and Batman outfits and her other neighbor would be blasting music. But it was so quiet today. Mikan pressed the elevator button, hoping to find someone there but it was empty.

Mikan pressed G and leaned against the elevator door. _If Natsume-kun was here it wouldn't be so quiet… _

And then she stopped. "What am I thinking?" she said and gave a laugh. "I can't believe I actually thought of Natsume…pshhh. I should be lolling in this peace" she continued and crossed her arms.

"I wonder what Natsume is doing…"

--

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!!!

A pale hand slammed over the 'snooze' button of the alarm clock and sat up. This was Natsume Hyuuga's everyday morning and it started with his nagging alarm clock.

He stretched and got up from bed. He wore his black undershirt that said "ROCK YOU" in red bold letters and a blue pajama bottom. He trudged towards the bathroom and washed his face.

After freshening up, he put on his usual get up: a black shirt, some dark jeans and a leather jacket

He decided to eat breakfast out. Well, he always did anyway. He hated cooking as much as he hated happy music. The only food inside his refrigerator was Kirin and that was it.

Natsume exited his apartment, locked his door and dodged some squealing fan girls that always waited for him by the elevator. He rolled his eyes and pressed G on the elevator and sighed. He stared into space until the elevator finally opened to the lobby. He quickly dashed out and crossed the pedestrian lane to get to his usual breakfast hangout.

Starbucks

--

_I can't close my eyes.  
I can't shut my eyes to you.  
I can't close my eyes.  
I won't shed a tear for you this time._

No matter how hard I try.  
I break all the ties.  
But heartbreak is forever.

Mikan stared at Natsume's music video from a big screen on one of the recording buildings in awe. She watched him strum his red and black guitar and sing his heart out. Snowflakes fell from the gray sky as she stared into the music video and she took a deep breath.

"He's really good. His voice is…cool" she said, unable to think of anything else.

As she turned around to go to the coffee shop, something hit her face. It was a ripped page of a magazine.

She took it from her face and looked at it. There, on the page was a collage of various embarrassing photographs of different Japanese celebrities. Some were wearing their pajamas, some of them were slobbering over food, some were picking their nose or dancing like a drunkard…well, you get the point don't you? The caption was: _Has the World Gone Mad? _

Mikan's eyes widened and began laughing. These photographs were so idiotic! She crumpled the page and threw it into the trash can.

There was one point there that Mikan had overlooked. The name of the photographer

Below the page, it said: _Photographed by Imai Hotaru _

She had overlooked a very _important _detail.

--

She entered Starbucks and breathed in the bittersweet aroma of coffee, the delicious smell of pastries and sandwiches and got lost in the sound of the blender making Frappucinos. She was so mesmerized in the thought of coffee that she didn't realize she had bumped into someone.

She opened her eyes and found a raven-haired boy staring at her.

"Natsume" she said and her face lit up. "Natsume! Oh God, it's been a long time since I've seen you!"

"It's only been three weeks" Natsume replied coldly. "Watch where you're going or you'll have to answer to my fists"

"Ah…I saw your music video…The Secret Goldfish"

"Oh…that old trash" Natsume said.

"It was really cool! You looked cute!"

Natsume blinked. What?

"Oh right…you're _hard core…" _Mikan said, emphasizing the last two words. "I meant, you looked…er…FIERCE" she said and gave a grin.

Natsume raised his eyebrows.

"Wait…why are you so nice to me all of a sudden? You're actually complimenting me on my video? What are you? Plastic?" Natsume said emotionlessly.

Mikan laughed. "Nothing, Natsume-kun! I just missed you…I mean, three weeks! Come on!"

Natsume felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. "W-w-what?"

"I said I missed you…" Mikan said and gave a smile.

Natsume gulped. _She missed me? That little… _

"Natsume-kun? Are you okay? You're red…do you have a fever?!"

Natsume turned around. "NO! SHUT UP!" He said immediately yelled and gulped at the staring faces that began to shoot at him.

He turned to the counter; the cashier's face was concealed by a newspaper.

"Excuse me…" Natsume gulped. "I'm ready to order…" he said.

The cashier lowered the newspaper, revealing cold violet eyes.

"One Mocha Latte" he said and the cashier placed the newspaper down. She had short, jet black hair and extremely pale skin. She faced the cash register.

"Would you like an article with that?"

Natsume blinked. "What?"

"I said," the cashier breathed. "Would you like an article with that?"

"Article? What, there's some kind of promo?"

The cashier didn't reply. Instead, she removed her Starbucks apron and leapt from the counter. Natsume shuffled away and Mikan's eyes widened in shock. Everyone stared at the 'girl-who-is-not-really-a-cashier' in horror as she fished out a camera from a messenger bag she was wearing.

"Imai Hotaru, professional photographer" she said and began snapping away.

Natsume's eyes were blinded by the countless flashes. "What…the…hell!!!" he said and scrambled up.

The photographer faced Mikan and began snapping photographs of her too.

Hotaru inserted her camera inside her bag and scanned the room. "No more celebrities? Then I'm done for now" she said quietly and headed for the door. But before she could make her way out, someone pushed her back. Someone with blond hair and blue eyes

"How dare you do that! Hand me your camera now!" he yelled.

"Ruka…" Natsume muttered.

"Ruka?! What's happening? I'm so confused!" Mikan spluttered.

"He's my manager; you dimwit!" Natsume yelled as he and Mikan stood up.

"I'm sorry but I don't give away my key to profit just like that" Hotaru said and clutched her bag as if it was the most precious thing in the world. The people had now abandoned their coffee and were staring at the commotion.

"Hand…me…your camera…" Ruka said, with a hint of threat in his tone. "And you won't get hurt"

Hotaru looked at Ruka in disbelief. "And what will you do?" she asked calmly.

Honestly, Ruka had no plan on what to do. For Heaven's sake! He was only eighteen and managing Natsume's singing career was enough stress for him!

"I knew it" Hotaru smirked. "Another amateur manager, get out of my way" she said.

"No!" Ruka yelled and pushed her to the wall.

--

"Gomenasai…"

The violet-eyed girl moved the ice pack to the other side of the head. Ruka's push wasn't crucial, but it did leave a very nasty bump. She looked around, examining her surroundings very carefully. She was in the blond boy's living room.

"Humph" she grunted, clutching her bag tightly.

"Gomen! It's just that…I don't want anyone doing that to…ahem…my client, Natsume" Ruka said, trying to sound 'professional'.

"It's what keeps bread on the table" Hotaru said innocently.

"I know, I know…but…"

"Oh my gosh!" Mikan burst. "Are you the photographer who took photos of those celebrities? The collage one filled with embarrassing photographs"

Hotaru looked at Mikan. "Yes" she said rather flatly. "Pictures of potential"

Mikan sweat dropped. Photographs of celebrities nose-picking had potential?

"Anyway," Hotaru said, standing up. "I better get going"

"Wait, are you going to hand out those photographs?"

"Yes, and there's no use stopping me" Hotaru replied and opened the window.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm leaving" she said and jumped out.

"W-wait!" Ruka said and watched Hotaru run down the staircase that lead from the window.

Ruka sat down and sighed. "I'm sorry, Natsume…"

"Ah…never mind. It wasn't that bad anyway"

Ruka turned to Mikan. "So you're Mikan, huh? It was nice seeing you perform in the Music Festival"

Mikan gave a smile.

"Oh, right! Natsume – you have a performance tonight!"

"Really?" Mikan said, her face lighting up. "Can I watch? Can I watch?!"

"No!" Natsume said immediately.

--

"Yay! I'm watching!!!" Mikan said, kicking snow that was lying sulkily on the pavement.

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm going to have some baka watching my performance" Natsume said, as he held his guitar case in his hands.

"What did you say?!" Mikan squealed, shoving a fist at him.

"Nothing…" Natsume said, rolling his eyes.

"Here we are" Ruka said, pointing to a red brick building standing before them.

"Music Bar?" Mikan said.

"Yep. They have a lot of music artists perform here" Ruka said and they entered.

--

Natsume adjusted the microphone. "Hey everyone…uh, I'll be performing one of my songs so keep your puny mouths shut"

The crowd squealed.

"Natsume! Natsume!" Mikan said, waving her hand from the back row.

Natsume shut his eyes and placed his fingers to his temples. _Stupid girl… _

"Ok, this is called The Secret Goldfish…"

_I can't close my eyes.  
I can't shut my eyes to you.  
I can't close my eyes.  
I won't shed a tear for you this time._

No matter how hard I try.  
I break all the ties.  
But heartbreak is forever.

Land of the lost,  
I found myself in nothing.  
This time, promises broken find me,  
Clutching to you for something,  
Something that you're not.  
Believing in what you say  
It makes me lie awake at night.  
The truth, the truth is not what scares me;  
It's why you have to lie  
All the time.

_I can't close my eyes.  
I can't shut my eyes to you.  
I can't close my eyes.  
I won't shed a tear for you.  
I can't close my eyes.  
I can't shut my eyes to you.  
I can't close my eyes.  
I won't shed a tear._

Mikan applauded from the back row. "GO, NATSUME-KUNNNN!!!" she said, waving her hands.

Natsume took the microphone. "Idiot in the back row, please shut up" he said and strummed his guitar once more.

_Heartbreak is forever.  
I found myself with nothing to believe in.  
This time, promises broken find me.  
Clutching to you for something all the time._

I can't close my eyes.  
I can't shut my eyes to you.  
I can't close my eyes.  
I won't shed a tear for you.  
I can't close my eyes.  
I can't shut my eyes to you.  
I can't close my eyes.  
I won't shed a tear.

Not this time.  
Cause heartbreak is forever (not this time),  
heartbreak is forever,  
heartbreak is forever (not this time),  
heartbreak is forever,  
and heartbreak is forever.

_Nothing lasts forever_

The crowd applauded and Natsume threw the microphone to the audience and went backstage where Ruka met him.

"That idiot kept on distracting me, dammit!" Natsume said, gulping down some bottled water.

"Are you interested in her?" Ruka said, raising his eyebrow.

Natsume spat out the water

"Please!! You actually think I'd fall for some chick?" he said, wiping his mouth.

Mikan skipped in. "Natsume-kun! You were great out there!!"

"Yeah whatever. Stop being nice to me"

Mikan grunted. "I've decided that I'd be your friend"

"Gross" Natsume said and turned his back.

The two walked to have dinner, Ruka was about to follow them when two hands clasped against his lips.

It was Hotaru.

"If you dare try to embarrass me like a fool like in the coffee shop, I swear I'll kill you. I'm working again, and I believe that you shouldn't stop me!"

Ruka looked at her with fright. "What you're going to take pictures of Natsume and Mikan again?"

Hotaru nodded.

"Please! Don't! Um..um..take me instead!"

"What?"

"Take my picture instead!"

Hotaru smirked. "Do you realize you're putting yourself in grave danger?"

Ruka nodded.

This is going to be very interesting.

--

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! I did my best!!! Please review!!! I have to go now…ugh…I'm in a hurry…bye bye


	5. At the End of the Hallway

**THANK YOU **

DMPMG, **Defrosted Chicken Hater, may520, **yan.mango, -forsaken girl-, wingless fairy25, Vtmgirl, **'orange-ideas', **HPDANM, Royal Goddess, Cuna999, Chokoreeto-Hime, surrealreverie, deathglare1313, **Aminatsu032, **Ai-chan13, wakakakakaa, Shitamu for reviewing! I'm really happy that you liked the previous chapter! I do hope you like this one.

WEEEEEEE!!! Thank you for your song suggestions!!!! I promise that I'll try to use the requests of every single one of you!! Arigatou minna-san!!! I love you berry berry much!! XD

Oh yesh, I will be accepting song requests for Ruka…you shall see why X3

**Featured Songs**

Newport Living by Cute is What We Aim for (special thanks to HPDANM for suggesting it)

I Decide by Lindsay Lohan (special thanks to 'ORANGE-IDEAS' for suggesting it)

--

Our Love is a Rock Song

Written by Keiko Oda

Chapter Five: The End of the Hall

--

_Everyone's a let down  
It just depends on how far down they can go  
In every circle of friends there's a whore  
The one who flirts  
And does a little more  
But who's to say?  
This is a social scene anyway  
And everybody wants to explore the new girl  
Caught up in her own hard liquor world  
But liquor doesn't exist in my world  
But liquor doesn't exist in my world _

And if you lie you don't deserve to have friends  
If you lie you don't deserve to have them  
If you lie you don't deserve to have friends  
If you lie

You are a sell out  
But you couldn't even do that right  
So your price tag has been slashed  
And now you're chillin' on a half priced clearance rack  
You are a sell out  
But you couldn't even do that right  
So your price tag has been slashed  
And now you're chillin' on a half priced clearance rack

The social scene where she gets her fix  
_a href" been broken since '86  
Now just look at that social clique  
Do you really wanna be a part of it?  
Let's not let us forget  
Where she gets the habit  
She gets the pills from her skills  
She gets the skills from the pills  
And just look at that clique  
Do you really wanna be the star of it? _

You are a sell out  
But you couldn't even do that right  
So your price tag has been slashed  
_And now you're chillin' on a half priced clearance rack  
You are a sell out  
But you couldn't even do that right  
So your price tag has been slashed  
And now you're chillin' on a half priced clearance rack _

If you lie you don't deserve to have friends  
If you lie you don't deserve to have them  
If you lie you don't deserve to have friends  
If you lie

Everybody is a let down  
It just depends on how far down they can go

You are a sell out  
But you couldn't even do that right  
So your price tag has been slashed  
And now you're chillin' on a half priced clearance rack  
You are a sell out  
But you couldn't even do that right  
So your price tag has been slashed  
And now you're chillin' on a half priced clearance rack

"YOU ROCK, NATSUME-KUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Natsume stared into the back and saw his chocolate-haired friend jump on one of the tables, knocking down several drinks and spilling them all over the floor. Natsume smirked and placed the microphone down.

"ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!" He yelled and threw the microphone at the mosh pit that gathered about him that night. They screamed and rubbed the microphone as if it was some sacred item. He jumped out of the stage, slipped on his jacket and went to meet Mikan and Ruka who had gone out of the club to meet him.

"Natsume-kun! You were great out there!" Mikan said, as they got into the limo.

"Yeah, whatever…you don't have to come and see all my performances"

Mikan grinned. "Of course I have to! You're my friend! And that's what friends do"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Stop wasting my saliva, Polka Dots"

"You piss me off!" Mikan yelled and the limo stopped and arrived at Ruka's apartment.

"Ja, minna-san!" he said, opening the door.

"Ah! Bye, Ruka-pyon! See you!" Mikan said, waving her hand.

"Night" Natsume said coolly and put his arms behind his head and leaned back.

The two didn't speak afterwards and Mikan just spent the whole ride just staring into the window. Natsume would glance at her often to see if she would say something but she just remained silent. They finally arrived at her apartment.

"Ah…what time is it by the way?" Mikan asked, opening the door.

"Three in the morning" Natsume replied as Mikan got out.

"OH MY GOD! Grandpa is so totally going to kill me!!!" she screeched and closed the door and ran to the apartment door. Then she stopped and ran back to the limo and opened the.

"Oyasuminasai, Natsume-kun" Mikan whispered.

"Shut up" Natsume grunted and watched Mikan run into the apartment lobby.

"Where to, Mr. Hyuuga?" the chauffeur said, turning to Natsume.

Natsume sighed. "Home"

--

Ever since Natsume began his singing career at sixteen, he moved out from his parents' house for reasons that he wouldn't like to mention to the press or the public. With so much money, he was able to buy a penthouse. And he has been living there for two years now. And it was lonely as ever.

The penthouse had lava lamp pillars that emitted green light and one side of the wall was a glass aquarium filled with saltwater fish. There was a recording studio where he practiced singing his compositions, a bed room with a blue water bed, and a marvelous bathroom with a bath tub bigger than your average classroom and his living room had the most high-tech electronics you could ever imagine. The kitchen was fine, he didn't use it that much so he didn't spend time on it like he did with his other rooms.

There was another room as big as the room that he slept in. It was equipped with a water bed as well but nobody ever used it so he kept it locked. It was at the end of the hall.

Natsume unlocked the front door and turned on the lights. He threw the keys on the coffee table, removed his shoes and plopped on his sofa.

"Another quiet night…" he mumbled, placing his arms over his eyes.

As much as his penthouse was beautiful, he couldn't take it. His home was so quiet and lonesome. No one ever said good night to him and no one ever said good morning to him. He was so lonely that he'd actually appreciate someone rummaging through his refrigerator.

He sat up and walked to his bedroom to bid goodnight.

--

"GOMENASSAAIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Mikan's voice echoed throughout her apartment. She opened her frightened eyes and came to find Jii-chan waving his fists at her.

"HAVE YOU HAD ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?! YOU'RE ONLY FIFTEEN! YOU CAN'T GO OUT AND COME HOME AT THREE!"

"I told you that I was going out right?! RIGHT?!"

"YES! BUT I EXPECTED YOU TO BE HOME AT ELEVEN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH TO MANAGE YOU'RE TIME BUT NOW IT HAS COME TO MY CONCLUSION THAT YOU AREN'T!"

"I am! Jii-chan!! I'm not ten years old anymore!! I can do what I want!" Mikan cried, throwing a tantrum like a child who just lost her lollipop.

"NO YOU CAN'T! I'M VERY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU, MIKAN!"

Mikan reddened. "Jii-chan!! Let me do what I want!!"

Jii-chan narrowed his eyes. "Then leave this apartment"

Those words hit her like a cannon ball.

"What? Are you kidding me? I live here!! We live here!!!" Mikan said, her eyes widening.

"Yes! But I will not stand for a granddaughter who answers back to her grandfather!"

"Jii-chan!! I didn't answer back!!" Mikan whined and embraced her grandfather's leg. "Please Jii-chan! Please let me stay! I love you, Jii-chan!! You're the best Jii-chan ever!!"

Jii-chan didn't do anything but he merely threw something at her.

Mikan sat up and picked it up. It was a pair of keys.

"Ne?"

"Keys to an apartment…I knew there would come a day where you'd be disrespectful to me!"

"But…"

"No buts! I know you'll like it…this is my Welcome-to-the-Music-World gift to you!"

Mikan gave a smile. Oh. So that was it.

--

"So this is the place…" Mikan said, clutching her suitcase as she faced a big tall apartment. It was much taller than the one she lived in.

She went up the steps and entered the lobby. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling which had a marvelous painting of angels and an orange marble floor shined before the brunette who stared at the place in awe.

She pressed the elevator button and the elevator opened, revealing Tokyo and its outskirts. She went in and viewed everything from the glass elevator. It was magnificent. She looked at her keys, it said in shiny gold letters: PentHouse.

Mikan pressed the topmost floor: level 50.

Seconds after, the elevator opened with a cute 'ding' sound.

Mikan's jaw dropped.

It was the most beautiful place she could ever imagine!

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" she said, dropping her suitcase and admiring her new home.

It was magnificent. There was a balcony that had an infinity pool and a Jacuzzi that frothed out bubbles, a beautiful fire place that crackled out orangey flames, a TV with the area of the wall with several screens so you can watch at least five television shows at once, a stereo bigger than a refrigerator and…and…

"A WATER BED!!!" Mikan squealed and jumped on it, laughing at its every movement. She sighed and closed her eyes. "This is the life…"

All of a sudden, the pillows and the bed sheets began to move. Mikan sat up. "Is this part of the bed too?

Suddenly, something gasped out for air and made its way out of the blankets.

"NATSUME?" Mikan yelled "What are you doing in my apartment?!?"

The raven-haired boy rubbed his eyes. "Wha---?"

Regaining his sight, his ruby eyes widened in shock. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I live here now!!! What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" Mikan asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Humph. I don't think anyone would want to stalk you, ugly face" Natsume replied.

All of a sudden, the two realize that Mikan was…ahem…on top of Natsume-kun.

"YOU PERVERT!" Mikan yelled, hitting him with a pillow and jumping out of the water bed.

"WHAT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" Natsume yelled.

Mikan folded her arms. "Yes you did! You're in my apartment! I don't care if you're my friend, get out of here!"

"Get out of here?! Baka! I've been living here for two years now! You get out of here!"

"Are you on drugs?! My Jii-chan got this apartment for me!" Mikan yelled.

"There's only one way to settle this!" Natsume replied, sitting up. "Let's go to the front desk!"

He stood up, revealing nothing but a pajama bottom.

"AHHH!!! WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A SHIRT?!" Mikan screamed, putting her hands over her eyes.

Natsume turned pink. "I can do whatever I want in my apartment!"

"YES! But this isn't your apartment! It's mine!!"

"Get out!" the raven-haired boy said, pushing Mikan out of his room. He slammed the door and went to get a shirt.

"Oi…" Natsume said, opening the door.

"Are you dressed now?" Mikan asked, her eyes still covered with her palms.

"Duh…I wouldn't come out here if I wasn't, you stupid girl!" Natsume said.

Mikan let down her hands. "Thank God!"

--

"I'm sorry. I don't know" the front-desk lady said, shrugging.

"You don't know?! What the hell do you mean…YOU DON'T KNOW? This girl and I have the same keys to the same penthouse!!"

The front-desk lady shrugged once more. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hyuuga but I don't know how this happened…"

Natsume turned redder than ever. "What…so you're going to let her and I live together?!"

"Yes" the front-desk lady replied, looking terrified.

Natsume banged his fists on the desk. "DAMMIT!" he yelled and walked off.

Mikan and the lady watched him stomp off and she turned to the lady, sweat dropping. "I…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay" the lady replied and handed her a clipboard. "Can I have your autograph?"

--

"So what do we do now?" Mikan asked staring at Natsume, who was watching TV from across the room.

"I don't know. Just pretend you're not here and shut up" he said icily.

"Hey! Don't act like I…oh my gosh! A recording studio!!!"

Mikan's eye caught the sight of the door that lead to the recording studio. She stood up and grinned. "Oh my gosh! Can I use it?"

"No" Natsume said flatly.

"But…"

"It's mine…!" Natsume said.

"You're like a selfish five year old!" Mikan said, crossing her arms.

"And you're acting like a whining infant! Keep quiet! I'm watching!"

"Why did I have to be tortured with such a stupid room-mate?" he continued, rolling his eyes

Mikan reddened. "FINE!"

--

Mikan was given the room at the end of the hallway. After unpacking, she insisted that they'd have dinner out since Natsume stored nothing in his refrigerator but kirin. She ate dinner in a nearby Italian restaurant and went home coming to find Natsume asleep already.

She stared at the recording studio, her eyes glimmering with temptation.

"I'm sure Natsume wont mind…"

Meanwhile, the raven-haired boy was awakened by singing coming from the recording studio. He stood up and went out of his room and peeked through the door leading to the recording studio's window.

It was Mikan, with headphones on her ears and singing her heart out.

_Don't think that you can tell me what to think  
I'm the one who knows what's good for me  
And I'm stating my independence  
Gonna take the road I'm gonna take  
And I'm gonna make my own mistakes  
It's my life  
I decide _

I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
What I need  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide

Don't think you're ever gonna hold me down  
Couldn't do it then can't do it now  
I'm kickin' down all the fences  
I'm gonna do it all and do too much  
And if I mess the whole thing up  
It's my ride  
I decide

I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
Where I sleep  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide

I'm taking my own chances  
And I'm finding my own answers  
I'm only answering to me  
And that's the way it's gonna be  
I decide  
Oh yeah  
I decide  
I decide

I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
Where I sleep  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide

I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide

And Natsume decided…

That maybe this 'room-mate' thing wouldn't be a bad idea.

Oh, why did he have to blessed with such a cute room mate?

She was just at the end of the hallway

--

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hehehehehe. Please review. Hope you liked it! Take care everyone.


	6. My Annoying Roommate

**THANK YOU**

-forsaken girl-, Nephie-chan, aniamania, Cuna999, **'orange-ideas'**, Chokoreeto-Hime, **Defrosted Chicken Hater,** Shitamu, **Aminatsu032**, surrealreverie, yan.mango, **may520**, ash-chan, DMPMG, deynaz, Ai-chan13, kemcat16, winglessfairy25, Royal Goddess, hannahfinellahchan and **manimefrances, **li'l kitty for reviewing! I'm really glad you liked it! Thank you so much!!

**Ash-chan, **Thank you for your song requests! Haha! That's okay I don't mind lots of MCR requests cause I'm an MCR fan myself! They rock! Haha! Thanks for the requests!

**DMPMG, **thank you for the request as well! I love the Goo Goo Dolls and I really love that song too!! Thank you again!! Haha!!! I applaud you, you predicted the ending!! Haha!

**FEATURED SONGS**

Helena: My Chemical Romance (Album: The Black Parade) Special thanks to ASH-CHAN for request – Natsume

Let me be With you: Chobits by Round Table feat. Nino opening song – Mikan

--

**Our Love is a Rock Song**

Written by Keiko Oda

Chapter Five: My Annoying Room Mate

--

Ah…

Mikan absolutely adored peaceful mornings. She loved the warm beams of sunlight cascading over face and hearing the faint sound of cars down below. And does she have to mention the delicious feeling of the pillows against her cheeks and the coziness of her bed sheets wrapping her like a shanghai roll?

Another peaceful morning had arrived but Mikan didn't open her eyes for she was engrossed in the softness of her bed. She embraced her pillow and sighed. What a wonderful…

_Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you_

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

A peaceful morning disturbed, alright.

Mikan sat up and ran out of her room, coming to find Natsume sitting down on one of the plush blue sofas, singing his heart out.

"Excuse me!" Mikan yelled, kicking the sofa angrily.

Natsume looked at her emotionlessly and continued singing.

Mikan's eyelid twitched. She grabbed Natsume's guitar from his grasp.

"Must I remind you that you aren't the only one living here now?"

"I'm not stupid. I know that I have a room mate. But if you wanna live here you better accommodate to my lifestyle, got it?" Natsume said and grabbed his guitar. "I'll need this!"

Mikan grabbed it again. "I was sleeping!! Do you know what it's like to be awakened by noisy music?!"

Natsume shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care"

"You are the most horrible room mate EVER!" Mikan hissed.

Natsume ignored her and just resumed singing.

_What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight_

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

"LA, LA, LA, LA, LAAAAAAAA!!!!" Mikan sang, hoping to stop his signing.

Still no prevail.

_What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight _

"BLAH, LA, BLAH, LAAAAAHHHH O SOLO MIOOOO" she screamed, sitting down on the sofa with him and throwing the throw pillows on the floor.

Still no response.

_Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?_

"LA LA LAAAAA LOOOOOOVVEEEEEE" Mikan screeched, kicking the coffee table before them.

_What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHFFOFOSFISAFSHHAAA!!!" She screeched once more, jumping on the couch.

"Alright already! I'm finished, dammit!!! Shut up!!!" Natsume said, putting down his guitar.

"Now you know how it's like to be disturbed!" Mikan said and stood up.

"You dirty little idiot…"

"Ah…whatever, Natsume! I'm going back!" Mikan replied and went back into her room.

Natsume was about to pick up his guitar and begin playing once more but then he was interrupted by a phone call.

He groaned and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, may I please speak to Mikan?"

"She's sleeping" Natsume replied.

There was a very silent pause for awhile and then soon enough…

"Is this Natsume?"

Natsume raised his eyebrows. "Duh"

"This is her grandfather…WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HER APARTMENT?!?!?!?!"

Natsume dropped the phone due to the loudness of Jii-chan's voice.

"Wha---- I live here!" he blurted out and then his eyes widened. Uh-oh…

"YOU LIVE THERE?!?! WHAT?!??! ARE YOU TWO DATING OR SOMETHING?!?!"

Again, he dropped the phone and he picked it up again. "No!! God, I'd never date your granddaughter!!"

Natsume could feel the tension building up through the telephone line.

"Put her on the phone!!! I don't care if she's sleeping!!!!" Jii-chan yelled.

Natsume rolled his eyes and went to the end of the hallway and knocked on her door. No response.

"Oi! Baka!"

No response.

He sighed and opened the door, she wasn't sleeping on her bed. Natsume walked towards the bathroom and opened the door. "You in here, baka?"

He had no idea what Mikan's reaction would be.

Mikan's head popped out of the bath tub, her hair abundant in frothy bubbles.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!" she yelled and threw a bottle of shampoo at him.

Natsume dodged it and backed away. "What the hell was that for?"

"You can't just barge into the bathroom with a girl taking a bath!!!!" Mikan screamed.

"_WHAT?! NATSUME?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" _

Natsume stiffened. He forgot that Mikan's grandpa was on the phone and could hear everything that was going on.

"Is that my Jii-chan?" Mikan said excitedly.

"Yeah"

"Yay! I'll talk to him!!"

--

"Where are you going?" Natsume asked, as Mikan sat beside him and put on some shoes.

"Jii-chan booked me a gig in Kawaii Club so I have to go out first. Will you come? It's at 3:30"

"Come? What do you mean COME?"

"Come as in…watch me!"

"Why the hell will I watch you? I hate Pop!"

"Hey, I hate Rock as much as you hate Pop but I still watch you!!!"

"I don't even ask you to watch me!"

"But…"

"Forget it! You'd have to drag me by wild horses to make me watch some teeny-bopper gig"

Mikan wanted to slap him. She sighed. "Fine! Be that way!!"

She then stood up and slammed the door. Natsume rolled his eyes and picked up his guitar.

"_So long and good night…" _

--

"GRRRRRR…. I hate him!!!" Mikan said, balling her hands into a fist as she watched the city go by from the limousine.

"Hate who?" Jii-chan inquired.

"Natsume! That's who!" Mikan snapped.

"Why are you two living together? Are you dating?"

Mikan's cheeks fell pink. "No!!! Of course not, Jii-chan!!! I'd never date Natsume!!!"

Jii-chan raised an eyebrow with disbelief.

Before Mikan could say anything else, they stopped by the club where Mikan was to sing.

--

Meanwhile, Natsume was finding much difficulty in having to practice his compositions. He placed his guitar back into the guitar case and put his arms behind his head and sighed.

"So freakin' bored…" he moaned. "Maybe I should go to that idiot's gig…"

Then he raised an eyebrow. "Am I kidding? I'd rather watch grass grow than watch her sing…"

Where are you going?" Natsume asked, as Mikan sat beside him and put on some shoes.

"_Jii-chan booked me a gig in Kawaii Club so I have to go out first. Will you come? It's at 3:30" _

"_Come? What do you mean COME?" _

"_Come as in…watch me!" _

"_Why the hell will I watch you? I hate Pop!" _

"_Hey, I hate Rock as much as you hate Pop but I still watch you!!!" _

"_I don't even ask you to watch me!" _

"_But…"_

"_Forget it! You'd have to drag me by wild horses to make me watch some teeny-bopper gig" _

_Mikan wanted to slap him. She sighed. "Fine! Be that way!!" _

"She seemed really pissed off…" he muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Stupid conscience is making me feel guilty!! Alright, already! I'll go!"

--

"And today we have Mikan Sakura performing for us!!!"

The audience cheered as the curtains opened, revealing Mikan holding a microphone. She was dressed in a loose pink halter top, a blue mini skirt and some heels. Her hair was let loose and tied with a blue ribbon and she waved to the audience cheerfully.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san!! Today I'll be performing one of my songs from my album, Sweet Stuff entitled Let Me Be With You!!!"

The crowd applauded and Mikan looked into the back to see if her raven-haired friend was there, she sighed as the music began. _Guess he didn't come… _

_Futari ga kitto deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete_

_Ryoute wo sotto kasanetehora hohoemukara_

_Honto no kimochi kitsukanai furishite_

_Totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Dakishimetaino_

_Imamade zutto ienaimama kakushitetano_

_Tsuyogatteru soredakenano mitsukedashite_

_Machiawasemade atogofun mattete_

_Sonoatofutari koi ni ochitano_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Nakitakunaruno_

All of a sudden, someone stepped into the room. He was dressed in black and red and had his trademark leather jacket slipped on. He sat down in the back and smirked at her. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

_Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki_

_Fuan ni naruno Fuan ni naruno_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Dakishimetainoni_

Natsume watched her from the back and someone nudged him.

"Dude, who's that? She's hot!"

Natsume crossed his arms. "Oh her? She's my annoying room mate"

_Dakishimetainoni!!!! _

Mikan put down her microphone and waved to Natsume. "Arigato gozaimasuu!!!!"

Natsume didn't regret coming. Not at all.

Meanwhile, a girl with jet black bobbed hair with curls pressed her nose against the glass door. Her round green eyes stared at Natsume, examining from him from head to toe. She wore a white shirt with a red print that said…

**PRESIDENT OF THE NATSUME FAN CLUB **

**-- **

To be continued…

Hehehehe!!!! Guess who's coming in the next chapter!!! I won't give it away but isn't it kind of obvious already? Anyway, please leave a review. I'd really appreciate it!!! And keep the requests comin!

**Happy Summer to all the Filipinos! School in a month! Ugh! **

Take care, people! Lurv you all XD

-Keiko Oda-


	7. The Stalker

**THANK YOU **

Wingless fairy 25, -forsaken girl-, Orange Orange, **Crazy-Baka14**, Ebony Glasse, '**orange-ideas'**, deynaz, **Aminatsu032,** simple but special, yan.mango, Nephie-chan, mawam, **Defrosted Chicken Hater, Royal Goddess,** wakakakakaa, gotDgots?, Ai-chan13, clariecandy, hannahfinella-chan, Yamadoki, midnightwillcome, Cuna999, Chokoreeto-Hime, Shiori90210, surrealreverie & **manimefrances** for reviewing!! Thank you so much!!!!

**GOMENASAI, MINNA-SAN! **

I'm really sorry, every body! If you notice in Chapter 6, I named it Chapter 5. Sorry for the error! I sometimes get confused with my chapters! Hehe!!! Gomenasai if there was confusion!!!

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own anything but my plot

**FEATURED SONGS**

_Planetarium by Otsuka Ai_ sung by Mikan (Thank you Yamadoki for request)

_Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance (Album: the Black Parade)_ sung by Natsume (Thank you to ash-chan and Shiori90210 and the other people who requested this)

--

**Our Love is a Rock Song**

Written by Keiko Oda

Chapter Seven: The Stalker

--

She pressed her nose against the door of Kawaii Club, her breathtaking green eyes mesmerized at Natsume's ruby ones. She slipped her hands against the glass as she drooled over his features. Oh, how she adored his jet black hair and his crimson eyes and that hot tattoo on his arm that crawled from his shoulder down to his elbow. She wanted to slip that jacket off him and worship it. He was so hot!

"Natsume…Hyuuga…" she breathed, fogging up the glass with her breath.

All of a sudden, someone came up to him. Someone with chestnut colored hair flowing down to the bottom of her shoulders wearing a pink halter and a baby blue mini skirt. Who was she? She was smiling and talking to him!!! A girlfriend, probably? Heck no!

The girl who was drooling over Natsume outside glared at her newfound rival. She nose from pressing against the door (which left a mark, might I add) and crossed her arms. "That little flirt…" she muttered menacingly. "Who is she to talk to my Natsume?"

"Oh, her?" someone whispered from behind.

The girl jumped in shock and turned around. There stood a pale girl wearing dark tinted shades. "And who might you be?"

The person handed her a white business card. "Imai Hotaru, Professional Photographer" she said coolly and removed her shades, revealing emotionless purple eyes.

Before the girl could respond, Hotaru placed her hand on the door. "And that girl is Sakura Mikan, pop singer"

"What??? I've never heard of her! And what is she doing with my Natsume?"

Hotaru shrugged. "How should I know?"

Hotaru's eyes moved to the girl's shirt, noticing that it said: **PRESIDENT OF THE NATSUME FAN CLUB **in big red bold letters.

"I presume that you are a fan of his?" she said quietly.

"I am the president of his fan club! Read the shirt, sis! I know everything about Natsume Hyuuga! I even know what time he was born!"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "You're more like a stalker. Anyway, I have to go. I've got an appointment with his manager…what's your name?"

The girl gave a mischievous grin. "Shouda Sumire!"

And with that, she pressed her face against the door once more.

"And I'm going to find out what this Mikan girl has to do with my darling Natsume-kun!"

--

"Kirin? That's all you have?" Mikan said, peering into the refrigerator.

It was dinner time and Mikan was awfully hungry. Oh, how she wished she would be eating dinner at home with her Jii-chan, with piping hot gratin and hearty beef stew on the table. The thought of his delicious tempura, tamago maki and ramen made her heart melt. Being used to a full meal during dinner, she was awfully shocked when she peered into the refrigerator. There, in the corner were only a few cans of Kirin. That sucked.

"I don't have time to eat" Natsume replied from the living room, strumming his precious guitar.

"Time to eat? There's always time to eat! Don't you ever crave for ramen or okayu or something like that?"

"No" Natsume said flatly. "Why don't you go out for dinner?"

"I'm too lazy" Mikan replied. Natsume scoffed at this. How stupid she was!

"Then you'll have to settle for nothing at all"

"But I'm hungry!!! And I'm used to Jii-chan's cooking…"

"Then go to Jii-chan and make him cook something for you!! Just don't bother me!!" Natsume responded, his tone full of annoyance now.

"Ugh. Never mind!! I'm going to bed!!" Mikan groaned and stomped off to her room.

Poor Mikan.

She crawled under her blankets and let her empty stomach complain. How could she even have a good sleep when the thoughts of Angus beef and rice tormented her so? How could she even shut her eyes when she was bothered by the spicy thought of stew? How could she even relax when spaghetti clogged her brain?

She spent her whole night daydreaming of dinner. She was beginning to feel dizzy and she sat up and stared at her bedside alarm clock. It read: 11:52 PM

Mikan threw her bed sheets aside. "That's it! I can't take it anymore!! I'll go to some cheap 24/7 diner for all I care! I just need to get a bite to eat!"

She opened her close and removed her pajamas. She put on a green sweater, some jeans and sneakers and left her room.

"Natsume must've gone to bed" Mikan said, noticing that the lights have been shut. She tip toed as quiet as mouse and as she reached the elevator she realized that she had forgotten something.

"Ugh!! How could I be so stupid? I forgot my wallet!" she said and walked back to her room.

It was very dark and she couldn't see anything except the gold door knob glimmering in the darkness. She couldn't see a thing and…

BOOGSHHHH!

Mikan stumbled and hit her head on the wall. What was that? She didn't recall any piece of furniture lying around in the hallway. She sat up, rubbing her head and opened the lights near her door.

There, stood a girl with black bobbed hair clipped with a barrette that said NATSUME. She wore a white t-shirt that said: _Natsume Hyuuga 4Ever _and carried a blue messenger bag that had Natsume pins all over it. Mikan shuffled back in fright.

The girl glared at her. "Mikan Sakura…we finally meet" she muttered, her tone deadlier than ever.

"W-w-who are you?" Mikan stuttered, backing away.

"You're worst nightmare, Sumire Shouda!!!" the girl screeched and lunged for Mikan, fishing out a fan from her pocket and began hitting her face with it. Mikan didn't mind the pain but…who the hell was this girl? She had never seen her before!!!

All of a sudden, Natsume burst out of his door. "Who's there??!?!" he yelled.

Mikan and Sumire's eyes widened for (again), he wore nothing but his pajama bottom. Sumire gulped and stood up.

"OH MY GOD!!! IT'S NATSUME!!!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

Natsume and Mikan stared at her as she ran around the living room, yelling out Natsume's name and things like "Wait till I tell my friends!!! They'll be soooooo jealous!!!!" and "Thank you, Lord! Now I have a chance with him!!!"

Then she stopped running and caught her breathe. She smoothed her crumpled jeans and gazed lovingly at Natsume's eyes. "Natsume-kun…"

Natsume was very terrified now. He clung to the wall as she neared him like a hungry lion about to pounce on an innocent gazelle.

Before she could even get a strand of his black hair, Mikan intruded.

"Um…are you okay? Do you need to go to a hospital or something? I have enough money to treat you to a hot meal and…"

Sumire glared at her at once. "You idiotic banana!" she yelled, her voice cracking.

_Banana? _Mikan thought, sweat dropping. _Am I supposed to be insulted? _

"I'm no one else but the president of the Natsume Hyuuga Fan Club!" Sumire said and fished out a gold badge with Natsume's initials engraved on it. "And hopefully," she muttered, pushing her hair back.

"The future MRS. HYUUGA!!!" she squealed.

Natsume raised an eyebrow while Mikan bit her lip to stop her laughter.

"Natsume-kun already has a girlfriend!" Mikan said.

Sumire stopped squealing and eyed Natsume, her face white as sheet. "WHAT?"

Natsume nodded very slowly.

"Are you telling me that this cheap girl is your…" Sumire stuttered and eyed Mikan in horror. _"GIRLFRIEND?" _

The words flowed out of her mouth like a toxic waste. She looked like she was about to vomit on the spot.

"No----"

But before Natsume was able to explain any further, Sumire gave Mikan the dirtiest look ever.

"Just you wait, Mikan Sakura! I'm going to ruin you!" she hissed and turned to Natsume.

"Wait for me, Natsume-kun!" she said, her cheeks flushing tomato red.

She then shut the lights, dimming the whole place. Mikan felt around the ceiling and finally pressed the switch.

She was gone.

Natsume shrugged. "She's probably just one of those psychos" he said coolly and opened the door to his room. "Night, baka"

Mikan nodded and the two went back to bed.

--

"Welcome to the daily radio show of Magic 89.9! This is Natsume Hyuuga performing Famous Last Words for you! Hit it Natsume!"

"_Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your..._

And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change...

So many  
Bright lights, they cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me

_I say _

_I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead_

(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home!!!" 

Natsume placed the microphone down and strummed his guitar for the very last time.

"And that was Natsume Hyuuga performing Famous Last Words! Arigato gozaimasu for tuning into Magic 89.9, kombawa minna-san! Our next guest will be Ms. Mikan Sakura performing one of her singles, Planetarium!"

"Ne…Natsume-kun!!! It really is awesome that we get to perform in the same radio station!!!" Mikan said, jumping up and down. "I'm so nervous!! It's my first time performing for a radio show!"

"Humph. I hope you break your voice!" Natsume said, placing his guitar back on its case.

"Stop being funny, Natsume!" Mikan pouted.

Natsume ignored her, hoping that he won't blush in front of her due to her 'cuteness'

"…Brought to you by Pop! Pop! Soda! Now we're back on the show with Mikan Sakura with her song!! Planetarium!!"

"Here I go Natsume-kun, wish me luck!" Mikan said, winking an eye.

Natsume had no idea why his cheeks flushed when Mikan did that. He rolled his eyes and sat down on a nearby couch as Mikan neared the microphone, the music beginning.

_Yuuzukiyo kaodasu kieteku kodomo no koe _

_tooku tooku kono sora no dakoka ni kimi wa irundarou _

_natsu no owari ni futari de nuke dashita kono kouen de mitsuketa _

_ano seiza nandaka oboeteru? _

_Aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitainda _

_ano kaori to tomoni hanabi ga patto hiraku _

_Ikitaiyo kimi no tokoro e imasugu kakedashite ikitai yo _

_makkura de nanimo mienai kowakutemo daijoubu _

_kazoe kirenai hoshizora ga ima mo zutto kokoni arunda yo _

_nakanaiyo mukashi kimi to mita kireina sora datta kara _

Jii-chan leaned towards Natsume. "She's cute isn't she? You're lucky to be living together"

Natsume felt his ears grow hot. "What??"

Jii-chan looked at Natsume, rather perplexed. "Aren't you two dating?"

The raven-haired boy wanted to punch his cheeks back into its original color. "N-no!"

_Ano michi made hibiku kutsu no oto ga mimi ni nokoru _

_ookina jibun no kage wo mitsumete omounodeshou _

_chittomo kawaranai hazu nanoni setsunai kimochi fukurandeku _

_donnani omottatte kimi wa mou inai _

_Ikitai yo kimi no sobani chiisakutemo chiisakutemo _

_ichiban ni kimi ga sukidayo tsuyoku irareru _

_negai wo nagareboshi ni sotto tonaete mitakeredo _

_nakanai yo todoku darou kirei na sora ni _

_Aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo misetainda _

_ano kaori to tomoni hanabi ga patto hiraku _

_Ikitaiyo kimino tokoro e chiisana te wo nigiri shimete _

_nakitaiyo sore wa sore wa kirei na sora datta _

_negai wo nagare boshi ni sotto tonaete mitakeredo _

_nakitai yo todokanai omoi wo kono sora ni _

Jii-chan applauded and Mikan ran to them.

"Was I good?"

"You were great! Why don't I treat you guys to dinner?"

--

"Natsume-kun, where's Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked, as the three entered a nearby Chinese restaurant.

"He said he had some kind of photo shoot" Natsume shrugged.

The three were seated by the corner and were given menus. Jii-chan excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Mikan and Natsume alone.

Mikan placed the menu down and hungrily debated on which she should order. Everything looked so delicious – from the delicious-looking dimsum to the hot fried rice topped with shrimps. It made Mikan's mouth water since she didn't get a bite to eat earlier that night.

Natsume, who didn't really care less on what to order – couldn't help but stare at Mikan from across the table. It was strange. Why was he so attracted to the way her copper hair fell over her shoulders? And why did he seem to enjoy looking at those long irresistible lashes that held beautiful olive orbs.

Mikan looked up at him curiously. "Natsume-kun? What are you looking at?"

Natsume merely scowled at her. Unexpectedly, someone came and sat on the edge of the table.

"Setsumi!" he said, quite surprised.

She flipped her violet hair to her back and smiled at Natsume. "Nice to see you here, Natsume-kun…what are you doing with…"

She looked at Mikan from head to toe. "Sakura-san? Are you on a date?" she inquired, looking at the two of them suspiciously.

"Nah. Her grandpa is treating us out to dinner" Natsume responded dryly.

Setsumi crossed her arms and turned to Mikan. "Sakura-san, are you aware of this new fan-site dedicated to you? I think I saw it in an ad near the Natsume Hyuuga website"

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked, looking up at Setsumi.

"Oh, I'm sorry – it seems I've made a mistake. It's not a fan-site at all! It's a hate site made by the _Natsume Hyuuga Fan Club" _"

"Hate site?" Mikan was absolutely clueless.

Setsumi just gave a wide grin. "I guess not all people like you as much as you think"

Mikan's throat fell heavy and stood up, her bangs concealing her eyes. "I'll…I'll just use the bathroom" she whispered. But she didn't go to the left wing where the bathroom was, she ran out of the restaurant.

Natsume stood up and turned to Setsumi. "What the hell did you do?!" he yelled, his face turning red.

Setsumi raised an eyebrow. "And why are you so mad? I thought you hated her!"

"Dammit, Setsumi!" he said, throwing the table napkin aside.

"Where are you going?"

"That little baka is sensitive! Don't you have a brain?!"

Setsumi looked taken aback.

"Tell her grandpa that she's being stupid again!" he yelled and ran out the door.

_Stupid little thing… _

_I'm going to find you! _

--

To be continued…

XD I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review!!! Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san! Take care!


	8. A Kind Natsume

**THANK YOU**

Wingless Fairy 25, DMPMG, Nephie-chan, Simple But Special, Ebony Glasse**, 'orange-ideas'**, **Royal Goddess**, **Defrosted Chicken Hater**, Ai-chan13, Aki Eschirott, wakakakakaa, deynaz, hannafinella-chan, Chokoreeto Hime, surreal reverie and **Aminatsu032**

**Wingless Fairy 25, Ranma11 and Deynaz, **Setsumi is my newest OC!! Yehayyy! She's supposed to be really annoying and nasty despite her pretty face!!! I hope I'm doing a good job in making her personality really bad! Um…you can see more about her in my profile! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Wakakakakaa, **when I researched for the lyrics those were the results. If there was any confusion or whatsoever, gomenasai! Please correct any mistakes if I made any! Arigato!

**Simple But Special, **What? It was your birthday?! Happy belated/advanced birthday then!!! I hope you'll have a great year ahead of you!! Take care!!

**Note to the people who requested: **

Gomenasai if I didn't put your requests in this chapter! I got a lot of requests for this chapter so…Anyway, I PROMISE I REALLY PROMISE TO PUT YOUR REQUESTS IN THE FUTURE CHAPPIES!

**FEATURED SONGS**

Kimi no Tonari by BoA sung by Mikan (special thanks to **AMINATSU032** for request)

Momo no Hanabira by Otsuka Ai (special thanks to **CHOKOREETO HIME **for request)

Sakurairo by Angela Aki (special thanks to **SURREALREVERIE **for request)

HAHA I got addicted to these songs once I listened to them X3

--

**Our Love is a Rock Song**

Written by Keiko Oda

Chapter Eight: A Kind Natsume

--

The pedestrian lane carried all sorts of people.

It carried businessmen striding, clutching their suitcases while chatting on their cell phone. It carried tired students who were sweaty from clubs and homework, satisfied employees carrying their paycheck, delivery boys trying their best to hold their pile of pizza boxes in their hands and teenagers on dates.

Tonight, it carried one extra person.

Among the black Prada high heels, black leather school shoes, dark blue rubber boots and white sneakers soiled by the mud was Mikan Sakura's trademark red sneakers that were making through the bustling Tokyo crowd, her sun-kissed hands pushed through the crowd helplessly and she stopped by the sidewalk to catch her breath.

She held onto a streetlight as she gasped for air. She lifted her head, her big olive eyes stung with clear fat tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

_How stupid. _Mikan thought, crossing her arms for warmth. _I shouldn't be crying because of a stupid hate site! It's really dumb! _

She rubbed her eyes and sighed. _Why did I even expect everyone to like me? My genre sucks anyway… _

More tears streamed down her face. _But it does hurt to know that people hate me… _

_I know one person does._

_And that's Natsume. _

_I bet he's even laughing at the way I break down so easily…! _

--

Poor Mikan!

She must be that stupid to really think that Natsume was laughing at her sensitivity. Mikan, he's doing the exact opposite.

"Where the hell are you, Mikan??!?!" he yelled angrily, leaning against the wall of a building to catch his breath. "And why do I care anyway?" he asked himself, wiping off some sweat beads trickling down his forehead.

All of a sudden, music began playing. He backed away and realized the building he had been leaning on was a recording company. There was a gigantic TV screen on it, featuring one of Mikan's music videos.

Natsume faced the building so he could watch it.

_Kimi no tonari de kimi no tame ni__  
__Nanika wo shite agetai  
Donna toki demo kamawanai yo  
Chanto koe wo akasete ne_

_Doushite konna ni "kyun" to narun darou  
Kimi no koto wo tada omou dake de  
Doushite itami wa yawaragun darou  
Kimi no tenohira ga fureru dake de_

_Kaze wo utsushita no kana  
Fui ni kimi ga kushami wo shita  
Furisosogu komorebi ni  
Kasanaru futatsu no kimochi_

_Kimi no tonari de kimi no tame ni  
Nanika wo shite agetai  
Donna toki demo kamawanai yo  
Nakitai toki ni wa nee  
Chanto koe wo akasete ne_

_Kyonen no imagoro nani wo shiteta toka  
Shuumatsu wa doko e ikou toka  
Kou shite hanaseru jikan ga  
Kawarazu kore kara mo  
Tsuzuite yukimasu you ni_

_Komiau kousaten de  
Kabau you ni kata wo daita  
Sarigenai sono kimi no yasashisa  
...Ureshikatta_

_Kimi ni tsutaetai koto bakari__  
__Ato kara afureru kara  
Ashita mata aerun dakedo  
Mou chotto soba ni itai to  
Omou no wa zeitaku kana_

"There he is!!!" someone yelled from behind.

Natsume turned around, coming to find Sumire and some of the Natsume fan club members waving at him. Sumire lifted her chin and marched towards Natsume, as if she knew him well.

"Natsume-kun! It's nice to see you here! Do you want to…"

"Want to what?" Natsume rudely interrupted, making Sumire gulp. His eyes seemed to be flamed with some kind of fury that made her frightened. "Do you realize that making the damn hate-site for Mikan was a really idiotic idea?"

"Well she is a…"

"You don't even know the kid so don't act like you can mess with her!!"

Sumire turned red. "But…"

Before she could continue, Natsume turned to the music video once more with crossed arms. Sumire and the rest of the Natsume fan club just stared at him in pure shock.

_Kimi no tonari de kimi no tame ni  
Nanika wo shite agetai  
Donna toki demo kamawanai yo  
Nakitai toki ni wa nee  
Chanto koe wo akasete ne_

_Shiawase na koto kurushii koto  
Futari de wakeaitai  
Hon no sukoshi wagamama itte ii?  
Kasuka ni furueru mune wo  
Dare yori tsuyoku daite ne_

Natsume turned around and began running.

"Ah…Natsume-kun! Where are you going?!?!" Sumire yelled, waving her arms.

Natsume didn't reply, he just ran like there was no tomorrow. He wasn't sure of where he was going but he pushed through the crowds and ignored the paparazzi. Mikan's song remained stuck in his head. He finally came to a stop and leaned against a street light.

"Humph. Running won't make her appear. If I were an idiot, where would I be?"

--

She sat on the wooden dock facing the bay, absorbing all the solitude that was around the place. The silence of the water eased her mind as the yachts and other boats rocked against where they were hooked to. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

_Am I sensitive or what? _Mikan thought, laughing at herself.

This place was a haven to her. She would come here during times when she needed the purest silence she needed, and since she lived in one of the noisiest places in Japan – this bay was the closest she could get to quiet.

The wind blew against her cheek, as if making music.

She breathed in the smell of the bay, closed her eyes and put her hands to her heart.

_Yurayura mau kono atatakai hi wa anata to deatta hi no you ni  
Yurayura... omoide wo todokeru  
Kitto kitto rainen mo sono saki mo koko de machiawase shiteru wa  
Kitto kitto... atashi wo todokeru  
Chiisana karada de GIRIGIRI made senobi shite  
Anata no hoho ni yasashiku KISS wo suru_

_Dore hodo itoshii to omottan darou  
Namida ga deru kurai taisetsu ni omoi tsuduketeru  
Dore hodo mata aeru to omotta n darou  
Momo NO hanaBIRA tenohira kara koboreru tabi anata wo kanjiru no_

Our raven-haired friend arrived near the bay for he heard her voice. He gave a smirk and sat down.

_Yurayura mau aoi sora umetsukusu hodo sakura iro de ippai  
Yurayura... hayaku aitai yo  
Zutto zutto... rainen mo sono saki mo koko de machibouke shiteru wa  
Zutto zutto... anata ni aitai  
Gyutto dakishimete ?chiisana, omae? tte  
Anata ga ookiin desho? mou chotto kono mama..._

Natsume began to sink into the music she seemed to make with her mere voice. He rested his chin on his palm and closed his ruby eyes to listen more.

_Dore hodo ai shiteru to omotta n darou  
Namida ga deru kurai hontou wa soba ni itai no  
Dore hodo otona ni naritai to omotta n darou  
Momo NO hanaBIRA anata ga kureru tabi mune ga KYUN to naru yo_

The way her sun-kissed face blended with the moonlight paralyzed his whole body and the only thing we could feel was his racing heart beat.

_Ima soba ni iru koto ga ureshii kara  
Ima koko ni iru jikan wo taisetsu ni shitai kara  
Te wo hanasu toki mo egao da yo  
Sei ippai no egao de iru yo_

_Dore hodo itoshii to omottan darou  
Namida ga deru kurai taisetsu ni omoi tsuduketeru  
Dore hodo mata aeru to omotta n darou  
Momo NO hanaBIRA tenohira kara koboreru tabi anata wo kanjiru no_

Mikan opened her eyes and stood up. "Natsume-kun…" she murmured, without turning around.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I was…?"

Mikan turned around. "I know" she said flatly, her tone was still musical.

The raven haired boy stood up and walked towards her. "You're stupid, you know that…"

Mikan simply cocked her head. "Why?"

"You can't just let a dumb hate site break you" he purred, facing the bay.

Mikan sighed. "You just reminded me of it…I kinda forgot about it while I was singing…"

She turned to him, with teary eyes. He glanced at her and turned to her as well with the moon cascading both of them and their bodies reflected on the rippling water.

Natsume had no idea why but he had the desire to stroke her face but being self-disciplined, he just inserted his hand into his pocket.

"As a singer, you've got to know that some people may hate you…and some people…"

"…And some people love you, idiot"

Mikan gave a weak smile. "Natsume-kun…you're really smart, you know that?"

Natsume pointed to his head. "I've got common sense unlike you, stupid"

Mikan laughed and gave Natsume a hug. Natsume stiffened a bit, his face flushing into tomato red.

"You're really my friend, Natsume-kun…" she whispered, her voice slightly cracking.

Natsume shut his eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever…"

He so wanted to run his pale fingers through her thick brown strands but he resisted with much hardship.

"Let's go home…baka…"

--

_Am I losing it? _Natsume thought as he and Mikan walked back to their apartment.

_This has got to be the first time I've ever wanted to run my fingers through a fifteen year old girl's hair!!! I'm eighteen for heaven's sake! I should be going for girls my age!! Stupid!! Stupid!!! _

"Natsume…I'll just by myself some hot chocolate there!" Mikan said, tugging Natsume's sleeve while pointing to a nearby street booth. Natsume raised his eyebrows in approval and Mikan skipped towards it.

"NATSUME-KUN!" someone shouted from behind. Natsume rolled his eyes and turned around. He clenched his fists. It was Setsumi!!

She crossed her arms. "Why were you so pissed earlier? I spent the whole evening looking for you!"

"You didn't have to" Natsume replied, shrugging.

"Where were you anyway?"

Natsume turned his back. "None of your business, Setsumi"

Setsumi put her hands on her hips. "Of course it's my business!"

Natsume simply scowled at her. Setsumi blinked and backed away, she turned her head and saw Mikan.

"Were you ---"

Mikan paid the guy who was attending to the stand and walked towards them. "Oh…Setsumi…"

Setsumi narrowed her eyes and turned to Natsume once more. "Anyway, I've got to go…" she said softly and gave Natsume a quick peck on the cheek and ran off.

The brunette laughed. "You two make a good couple!"

Natsume grunted. "God! You must be joking! I'd rather date someone else…"

Mikan sipped her hot chocolate. "Like who?" she asked, now with a hot-chocolate mustache.

The raven-haired boy gave her a quick look and smirked. "Why the hell should I tell you, baka?"

Mikan shrugged. "I don't know…you're my friend. Friends tell each other…"

Natsume stuck out his tongue. "Well I don't" he said flatly.

Mikan grinned. "Well…one day you'll tell me"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right, as if I'll ever get close to you"

The two entered the apartment building, hopped on the elevator and arrived at the penthouse. Mikan went straight for her room and plopped on her water bed, kicking her shoes off.

"Natsume's so kind to me… if there was a way I could pay him back…"

Before Mikan could sort out her thoughts, she dozed off to sleep.

--

She sat backstage, gulping down some orange juice. _Another gig, I'm so exhausted…_she thought, her eyes still heavy from lack of sleep. She leaned against the pillows of the couch and sighed.

"Can you please tell me where you were last night? You didn't even come back to the restaurant!" Jii-chan said, his face red with impatience.

"I told you…I went out for a walk…" Mikan droned.

"Yes and…?"

"And Natsume-kun took me home…" she murmured sleepily.

Before Jii-chan could reply, he was interrupted by the host. "Excuse me Sakura-san, you're on in two minutes!" he said and returned to the stage.

Mikan sat up and stretched. "Jii-chan, please don't worry! I was alright because of Natsume-kun" she said, with a hint of ease in her tone.

"…_and please welcome Mikan Sakura with Sakurairo!!!!!" _

Mikan ran out, waving her hands. The audience applauded and Mikan took the microphone.

_Kawazoi ni sa itteta sakura na miki wo  
Tomo ni ikite iu koto futari de aruita_

_Sekai ni no mikomare hakidasaretemo  
Taru soba ni ittakute  
Motto motto motto_

_Jikan no nagare to ai no hazama ni  
Ochite anata wo ushinatta  
Yeah yeah yeah _

Koishikute me wo tojireba  
Ano koro no futari ga iru  
Sakurairo no anata wo wasurenai  
Zutto zutto zutto

_Sakurairo..futari no.._

_Kawazoi ni sa itteta sakura na miki wo  
Tomo ni ikite iu koto futari de aruita_

_Sekai ni no mikomare hakidasaretemo  
Taru soba ni ittakute  
Motto motto motto_

_Jikan no nagare to ai no hazama ni  
Ochite anata wo ushinatta  
Yeah yeah yeah _

Koishikute me wo tojireba  
Ano koro no futari ga iru  
Sakurairo no anata wo wasurenai  
Zutto zutto zutto

_Sakurairo..futari no..!" _

Natsume nodded from the back of the room and Mikan felt her cheeks flush bright pink. She put her hand to her cheek and felt her heart beat race. _How could I blush by just seeing Natsume…? _

She sighed. _I still haven't repaid him for his kindness yet… _

All of a sudden, a poster from the back of the room caught her attention.

**CHRISTMAS IS NEAR!!!! **

Celebrate Christmas here at…

The rest of the words were blurred for Mikan. She looked at the snow falling gently outside.

_That's right…Christmas is near… _

She looked at Natsume. _Maybe I could get something for Natsume… _

--

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I'm so sleepy… anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I hope it made you feel all hanyan!! Anywayz, take care everybody!! Please leave a review if you have time!!!! Good night people!!!!


	9. Natsume's Present

**Reviewers! Thank you: **

Everlasting Stars, Arahi Sakura, Cuna999, surreal reverie, _OMGit'sCUTE, may520,_ Chokoreeto-Hime, Ranma11, Sie-sama, -KateDominqueXAlice- _Defrosted Chicken Hater_, deynaz, shitamu, yan.mango, Nephie-chan, wingless fairy 25, li'l kitty, tamahits, Typh, Star Sapphirex, _Aminatsu032_, Ai-chan13, ash-chan, Purple Skye, clariecandy, wakakakaa, _'orange-ideas'_, Hannah finella chan, DMPMG, Fire Enchantress, frost fur112, Ebony Glasse, _cutegabrielle16_, natsumeNmikan, glenda23, forsaken3093 for reviewing.

My onee-chan told me that if you want to enjoy my story more, you can go download the featured songs & when the lyrics come in my story, play it! Heehee XD

Arahi Sakura, of course we can be friends!! Send me a PM XD

**Natsume's Songs:**

Swing, Swing by the All American Rejects (special thanks to Everlasting Stars)

All I Want for Christmas is You by My Chemical Romance

**Mikan's Songs**

No more Words by Ayumi Hamasaki (special thanks to Yan.mango)

Every Heart by BoA (special thanks to the people who requested this)

Oh gosh…I got so many requests! If the song you requested isn't featured in this chapter…I promise that I'll squeeze them into my future chappies!

--

Our Love is a Rock Song

Written by Keiko Oda

Chapter Nine: Natsume's Present

--

Mikan pressed her nose against the frosty window pane of a department store.

The picture window was decorated with white cloth angels holding paper candles stuck to the upper wall. Blinking Christmas lights wrapped around an enormous Christmas tree, overwhelming it with its flickering red, green, yellow and blue lights.

"What do I get for Natsume?" Mikan asked herself, clutching the shopping bags which held Christmas gifts for her loved ones.

"He has everything! If I give him something, he'll probably have ten or twenty of that already!" she continued.

Mikan went into the lobby of her apartment building, pressed the up button of the elevator and got in.

She leaned against the wall and placed her bags on the floor, massaging her tired palms.

"I cannot NOT give him a present…he was so nice to me the other day…I don't want to feel guilty…I have to!" she sighed, staring at the flashing digital numbers on the elevator wall.

The elevator opened to her apartment and she took her bags and went in.

"Natsume-kun?" she said, removing her shoes.

She could hear faint music coming from the recording studio. He was singing…_again. _

_Days swiftly come and go  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall_

Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

Dreams cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old  
They bend, they fold  
And so do I to a new love

_Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new_

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

Bury me  
(You thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(Away, away, away)

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?"

He opened his eyes and removed his headphones. "What do you want…baka?" he hissed.

Mikan shrugged. "That's a nice song…anyway, have you thought about Christmas already?"

"Christmas?" Natsume said, raising an eyebrow. "I've got more important things than to worry about giving dumb gifts to people!"

"But Christmas is a tradition…aren't you thinking of giving anyone a gift? Not even Setsumi or someone?"

"I take Setsumi out to some fancy restaurant…that's enough"

"But she's your girlfriend!! Don't you take a moonlight walk by the park or do something special?"

Natsume shook his head.

"Boy, I'm glad I'm not your girlfriend!" Mikan laughed, removing her jacket.

Natsume remained silent.

"I'm not like you, Natsume! I give gifts to people!! So…what do you want?"

"What do you mean what do I want?"

"What do you want for Christmas? I can get you anything!"

Natsume opened the door and walked out. "Nothing" he replied dryly.

Mikan followed him out. "Nothing?! Come on!! Tell me!! You don't have to be shy!!!"

The ruby-eyed boy plopped on the couch and switched on the television. "Nothing" he repeated softly.

Mikan sat beside him and made a puppy-dog face. "Please tell me" she begged.

She was just centimeters away from Natsume's face. She blinked her big brown eyes slowly to make the "pleading expression". Natsume couldn't help but stare at her cute face. Why did he so want to take her in his arms? It was stupid!! He felt heat creep up his cheeks and he turned away (although he didn't want to) and faced the television to clear his mind.

"If you really want to know…"

"Yes?" Mikan said, moving closer to him.

"It's…"

Mikan grinned. "It's…?"

Natsume threw a pillow at her. "It's for you to shut the hell up!" he yelled, still blushing.

Mikan blinked. "WHAT?!?!?!"

"You heard me" Natsume grunted. "Now get out of here"

Mikan stood up, her face red with fury. "Fine!!! Be that way!!" she yelled and stomped off.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Idiot"

--

The next morning, Mikan was called to a meeting for her next music video.

"Why the hell do I have to come with you?" Natsume groaned, dragging his feet to the lobby.

"Because I'm afraid of the music-video people!!" Mikan said, laughing nervously. Well, actually she just wanted Natsume to come with her so that he might spill on what he would like.

"That is the dumbest excuse I've ever heard of" Natsume mumbled.

The limo arrived and the two got in.

"Are you sure you don't want anything for Christmas?" Mikan asked, after a minute's pause.

Natsume looked like he was going to punch her face. "Nothing!!!" he said, gritting his teeth with impatience.

There was an awkward silence after that. Mikan was busy trying to figure out what Natsume will like for Christmas and why she was so afraid that he might reject anything that she'll give him. She would glance at him every so often to see if there was any clue on what he'd might like. Natsume, on the other hand was conjuring up excuses on how to ditch Setsumi's Christmas party that she throws every year in her girly apartment.

They finally arrived at Tokyo's Center for Music. Jii-chan was waiting at the lobby.

"Finally! I've been waiting for half an hour now…" then he turned to Natsume, examining him from head to toe. "Natsume…what are you doing here?" he finally asked.

"She wanted me to go with her" Natsume replied.

Jii-chan gave the two of them a look of uncertainty and he led them to the elevator.

The meeting was very boring. Natsume and Mikan were trying their best not to fall asleep during the discussion. Finally, Mikan was asked to record for her new music video which will be one of her singles: Every Heart.

Mikan walked into the recording studio and waited for the preparations. She put on the headphones and the music began.

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou  
Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara  
Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru

Donna egao ni deaetara  
Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no  
Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni  
Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru

Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
Yasuraka ni nareru you ni

Natsume watched her from the other side of the room. She was so cute when she sang. Well, she was so cute all the time, anyway. But Natsume didn't understand why he felt his heart stop when she shut her eyes, revealing those long lashes and open her mouth to sing…

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku_

Osanai kioku no katasumi ni  
Atataka na basho ga aru so sweeet  
Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai wa  
Itsumo kagayaite ita so shine

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashite iru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miagete iru

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku 

Mikan smiled and waved at Natsume. Natsume immediately turned around and sighed.

_So freakin' cute!!!! _He thought, clenching his fists.

--

"Your cell is ringing" Mikan said, pointing to Natsume's pocket as the two of them walked home.

Natsume fished out is cell phone. "Setsumi" he muttered and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"_Natsume-kun!!! I'm holding my usual Christmas party again next week!! Will you come?" _Setsumi squealed.

Natsume tried to conjure up an excuse but unfortunately, there was no way out. He sighed. "Yeah, sure"

"_That's great!! Be there by seven!!! And make sure you don't bring that little girl with you…she might embarrass me in front of my friends…" _

Natsume simply shut of his phone and put it inside his pocket again. "Polka Dots?"

Mikan pressed her nose against the window, her eyes glimmering.

"It's so cute!!!" she cried.

Natsume turned to where she was looking at. It was a Toy Store and she was staring at a teddy bear.

"God! You're still into toys?!"

"Yes!!!" Mikan grinned. "Maybe I should buy it!!!"

Then she stopped. "But I have to think of others first…"

A rush of cold wind brushed against Natsume all of sudden.

"Damn…it's so cold…"

Mikan cocked her head and studied the leather jacket he wore. "Aren't you warm in that? It's leather after all"

"Yeah…but I don't have a warm sweater" Natsume said through his teeth.

Mikan's eyes lit up. "That's it!!!" she suddenly screamed out.

"What?"

Mikan didn't say anything. She simply rushed into the lobby and hopped into the elevator.

--

That evening, she stayed cooped up in her room the whole night so silent that Natsume was beginning to get very worried for her. She wasn't even complaining about dinner like she usually does! He leaned against her door to hear what she was doing.

She was singing.

_kitto kitto bokutachi wa  
ikiru hodo ni shitte yuku  
soshite soshite bokutachi wa  
ikiru hodo ni wasurete'ku_

_hajimari ga aru mono ni wa  
itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto  
iki to shi ikeru mono nara  
sono subete ni_

moshi mo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no  
futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara  
aa boku wa haisha de ii  
itsu datte haisha de itai n da

_kitto kitto bokutachi wa  
kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku  
yue ni yue ni boku tachi wa  
kanashii hodo ni yogorete'ku_

mamoru beki mono no tame ni  
kyou mo mata nani ka o gisei ni  
iki to shi ikeru mono tachi  
sono subete ga

moshi mo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no  
futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara  
aa boku wa haisha de ii  
itsu datte haisha de itai n da

_boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou  
konna chippoke de chiisana boku de shika nai  
ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo  
kotoba wa sou amari ni mo  
toki ni muryoku da kara_

Natsume kicked the door and she stopped singing.

"Excuse me!" she yelled from her room. "Don't bother me!"

The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes and went to practice some of his compositions.

--

Mikan came out of the room around ten and Natsume was still in the living room playing his guitar.

"Thank you for not disturbing me" she said briefly.

Natsume raised his eyebrows and then he noticed little blue and pink band-aids wrapped around Mikan's fingers on her right hand.

"Er…what have you been doing inside?"

Mikan glanced at her fingers and quickly placed her hands behind her back. "I got a paper cut" she said flatly and went into the kitchen. Natsume followed her inside.

"You can't get five paper cuts at once!" he said, leaning against the refrigerator.

Mikan gave him an unsure look, as if thinking of what to say. "Well, I was reading this book and it had pages sharper than steak knives" she said. "Move" she ordered.

"No" Natsume said, crossing her arms.

"Fine!" Mikan groaned, stomping back to the living room. Natsume followed her again.

"What have you been doing?!" Natsume repeated.

"I told you! I was reading!!" Mikan said, walking to the end of the hallway where her room was.

"I'm not gullible"

Mikan opened the door. "Excuse me," she said and went into her room, slamming the door.

--

Morning arrived.

Natsume went out of his room to make himself a cup of coffee, coming to find Mikan rummaging through the cabinet.

"Hey," he said opening the refrigerator.

Mikan stood up and scratched her head. "Uh…do you have band-aids?"

Natsume shut the refrigerator immediately. "What are you talking about?"

Mikan hid her hands behind her back once more. "I'm just asking!"

Natsume instantly took her left hand and looked at it.

Blood trickled down all five fingers and onto her arm; Mikan looked like as if she had just seen a ghost.

"What the hell is this?!?!" Natsume yelled, clutching her arm with much impatience.

"Nothing!" Mikan responded, grinning nervously.

"Nothing!??! How can that be nothing?!?!"

"It seems I got more paper cuts" Mikan shrugged, trying to pull her arm but Natsume held it very firmly.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Natsume asked.

"Why do you even care?!?!" Mikan yelled, her voice echoing throughout the kitchen.

Natsume let go of her arm, gulping. Yes. Why did he even care anyway?

"Anyway, Natsume…do you want to come to Jii-chan's Christmas celebration next week?"

"Why?"

"I don't know…you seem so lonely…"

Natsume scoffed at this and exited the kitchen. "As if, stupid!"

--

The week passed and soon enough, Mikan's two hands were wrapped in bandages. Natsume had no idea why she wouldn't tell him how she got those wounds and he was getting extremely worried.

"I can't believe I have to do this…" Natsume grunted, as he prepared for another radio show with Ruka.

"This will be your first Christmas song!"

"Are you kidding me? I don't DO Christmas songs, Ruka!"

Ruka crossed his arms. "Well I don't do embarrassing photographs with paparazzi either!!"

Natsume rolled his eyes.

"…_And here's Natsume Hyuuga wishing you a Happy Christmas with a rock song called All I Want for Christmas Is You!!!" _

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents underneath the __Christmas tree__  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for __Christmas__ is you_

I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking way above the fireplace  
_Santa Clause__ won't make me happy with a __toy__ on Christmas day  
And I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, you baby_

I wont ask for much this Christmas  
I wont even wish oh I wont even wish. I wont even wish for snow.  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the _mistletoe__  
I wont make a list and send it to the North Pole for St Nick  
Wont even stay awake to hear the magic reindeer play_

Cause I just want you here tonight,  
Holdin on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, oh baby  
Oh our lives are shinin surrounding everywhere  
Where the sounds of children's laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singin' oh I hear those sleigh bells ringin'  
Santa wont you bring me the one I really need  
Wont you bring back my baby to me

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm askin for  
I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, you, its you, you, oh baby  
All I want is you x4  
You, you, you, you, you

After the radio show, Natsume's cell phone beeped. It was a text from Setsumi.

_Natsume, sweetheart! Are you coming here or what?!?! _

Natsume shut his phone.

"Well, Natsume? Are you coming to the party?" Ruka asked, for he was invited as well.

"Er…I have other plans" he said. "Can you drop me in the toy store?"

--

"Natsume-kun!!! You came!!!" Mikan said as Natsume entered the door.

He came to find a medium-sized Christmas tree, wrapped in blinking vivid lights. There was a crackling fire place near the dining table which was covered with a red tablecloth. There was roasted honey-glazed Christmas Ham, fried chicken, piping hot gratin, hearty beef and vegetable stew, pork chops and juicy fruit salad.

Mikan was wearing a green spaghetti-strap dress, silver ballet flats and had a red barrette pinned to the back of her head, in her hands she held a chocolate cake.

"Oh…I thought you were going to Setsumi's party!" she said, placing the cake on the table.

Natsume shrugged and threw his jacket on the couch.

"Natsume! You came!!!" Jii-chan said, coming out of his room. "You know Mikan never had anyone over for Christmas until she met you" he said, with a smug look on his face.

Mikan gave a nervous laugh. "Oh…Natsume…here's your gift!!" she said, handing him a blue box with a red ribbon tied on top.

"I told you…I don't want anything!!!"

Mikan looked quite disappointed. "But I worked so hard for this…that's why I have cuts!"

Natsume took the box. "What?!"

"It's my first time making a sweater…so…I'm kinda clumsy!" she smiled and held up her hands.

Natsume opened the box, coming to find a striped red and black sweater neatly folded at the bottom of the box. He took it out and gave a smirk.

"D-do you like it?" Mikan said, giving a nervous smile.

Natsume put it inside the box. "It's okay" he said.

Mikan gave a wild smile. "I'm so happy!!!"

"Shall we start dinner?"

--

When Mikan arrived at home, Natsume went straight to his room since he was so exhausted.

Mikan removed her shoes and went into her room, she opened the lights and found a chestnut colored teddy bear from the toy store sitting on her bed. Mikan's eyes widened and she took it, downright astonished.

There was a blue tag attached to it. It said in red bold letters: _Merry Christmas, fool. –Natsume. _

"This is the best Christmas ever!!" Mikan said, hugging the teddy bear.

And surprisingly, Natsume thought the same thing.

--

**To be continued…**

Long chapter!!!! Haha!!! I really hope you liked it though!! I spent like, 2 hours making this!! Oh yesh, **I have to close SONG REQUESTS **since I got a lot and I'm going to use the ones I've got from chapter one until now until there are no songs left. Thank you for your requests, I really appreciate them and since I really want to use ALL your requests I have to do this!! Hope you don't mind!!!


	10. Playboy

**Reviewers**

Girlonthemove210, ash-chan, wingless fairy25, simplebutspecial, wakakakakaa, natsumeNmikan, deynaz, OMGitsCUTE, Sie-sama, yan.mango, Aminatsu032, may520, Nephie-chan, Leenstarz, Arahi Sakura, Ranma11, Defrosted Chicken Hater, cute gabrielle16, Ai-chan13, ashlee, Seto's Darkness, -Fire Enchantress-, -KateDominquexAlice-, Cuna999, Chokoreeto-Hime, archandis, Hannahfinella-chan, Shitamu, chiiara.o88, clarie candy, Minnie Monica, Star Sapphirex, forsaken3093, blossomingtimmy for reviewing. I'm super glad you liked it!

**Warning: Possible OOCness, you've been warned **

**Now Playing**

The River by Good Charlotte (special thanks to Everlasting Stars)

This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race by Fall-Out-Boy (special thanks to Ash-chan)

I'm sorry if Mikan just sings Japanese songs. It's just that, I don't know that much female singers. If you've requested an English song for Mikan & I'm not using it, I'm saving it for another chapter.

--

Our Love is a Rock Song

Written by Keiko Oda

Chapter Ten: Playboy

--

The elevator opened and in slithered a silent figure, blending in with the darkness of the apartment.

He pressed against the walls without a sound, slipping like his very own shadow.

He tapped his cold finger on the copper doorknob and was about to twist it open until…

"Where have you been?!?!" a high-pitched yell rang and afterwards, the lights flickered open.

There stood Mikan, leaning against her bed room door wearing her pajamas. Her olive eyes were set on fire and she glared at the figure angrily with crossed arms. "You don't normally come at this time of the night!!"

The figure emerged out of the shadows; it was her room mate Natsume Hyuuga.

"I was out" he said, opening the door to his room.

"Is that all? It's three in the morning for Heaven's sake!" Mikan yelled, flailing her arms hysterically.

"It's my life. I can do what I want with it!" Natsume said, walking into his room.

The brunette simply followed him, clenching her fists. "Do you know how worried I was?!?!"

Natsume untied his sneakers and raised an eyebrow. "You were worried?" he smirked.

"Of course I was! You're my housemate!"

Lightly pushing her, Natsume frowned. "Thing is, you're not in charge of my life"

Mikan sighed. "Just tell me where you went"

Natsume shut the door.

The fifteen-year old lost her temper. She banged her fists on the door. "Where were you?!?!?!"

And then there was silence.

--

_As I walk through the valley  
of the shadow of LA  
The footsteps that were next to me  
have gone their separate ways  
I've seen enough now  
to know that beautiful things  
don't always stay that way  
I've done enough now  
to know this beautiful place  
isn't everything they say_

I heard that evil comes disguised  
Like a city of angels  
I'm walking towards the light

Baptized in the river  
I've seen a vision of my life  
And I wanna be delivered  
In the city was a sinner  
I've done a lot of things wrong  
But I swear I'm a believer  
Like the prodigal son  
I was out on my own  
Now I'm trying to find my way back home  
Baptized in the river  
I'm delivered  
I'm delivered

_You're from a small town  
You're gonna grow up fast  
underneath these lights  
Down in Hollywood  
on the boulevard the dead come back to life  
To the praying Mother  
And the worried Father  
Let your children go  
If they come back  
They'll come home stronger  
And if they don't you'll know_

They say that evil comes disguised  
Like a city of angels  
I'm walking towards the light

Baptized in the river  
I've seen a vision of my life  
And I wanna be delivered  
In the city was a sinner  
I've done a lot of things wrong  
But I swear I'm a believer  
Like the prodigal son  
I was out on my own  
Now I'm trying to find my way back home  
Baptized in the river  
I'm delivered  
I'm delivered

Baptized in the river (on my own)  
Baptized in the river (on my own)  
I wanna be delivered  
(on my own, on my own)  
Baptized in the river (on my own)  
I wanna be delivered  
Baptized in the river (on my own)  
I wanna be delivered  
Baptized in the river (on my own)  
I wanna be delivered  
I confess I'm a sinner  
I've seen a vision of my life  
And I wanna be delivered!"

Mikan opened the door leading to the recording studio and slammed it. "Where were you?!?!"

"You're still pissed off about that?" Natsume said, removing his headphones.

"YES!" she screamed, her cheeks flushed.

"Fine," Natsume said, leaning back. "I'll tell you"

Mikan sat beside him. "Shoot"

"I was on a date" he said quickly and took his guitar. "Alright?"

"On a date? On a date with who?"

"Setsumi, duh…"

"Wasn't she angry with you when she found out you skipped her Christmas Party last week?"

"Yeah…her voice was so loud over the phone that apartments next to her complained to the front desk…anyway, yeah she was so I had to _make it up to her" _Natsume said, emphasizing the last words.

Mikan put her palms over her forehead. "And I thought you got drunk and went out rummaging through trash cans or something…oh well…"

She then sat up and stretched. "I'm going out for breakfast, wanna come?"

Natsume shook his head and continued practicing his guitar.

--

"Please, Akimitsu-san! I don't know where he was!!!" a blonde haired boy spluttered, as Setsumi threw forks at him.

"Don't lie to me, Nogi!!!" she yelled. "Or I'll take you on with the knives!"

Mikan opened the door. "AAAHHHH!" she screamed, dodging a fork that almost hit her near her cheek. Her eyes widened when she came to find Natsume's violet-haired girlfriend chugging down coffee down Ruka Nogi's mouth in the private room.

Mikan ran inside and got a hold of Setsumi. "Ah…Akimitsu-san!! What's wrong with you?!? Are you on drugs?!?"

Setsumi sneered at her. "NO! Maybe my idiot of a boyfriend is!!!"

Mikan let go of her. "What?"

Setsumi sat up and brushed off the breadcrumbs from her shirt. "Natsume skipped my Christmas Party last week. I got really mad at him and he said he'll make it up to me by taking me out on a date. Guess how many hours I had to wait for the dirty little…"

Mikan thought for awhile. "Four?"

"You stupid girl!!" Setsumi yelled. "I had to wait from lunch up to dinner!! Do you know how excruciating that is?!?!"

"Why didn't you just leave?!"

Setsumi crossed her arms. "Well, I was waiting for him so I can pour soup over his head!"

"I…I didn't know where he was either" Ruka said, drying his head with a paper napkin.

Setsumi glared at him. "You're as dirty as him!! I know you KNOW! You're his best friend!"

"B-but…I don't!!! He left his cell phone off!!" Ruka stammered, with a terrified expression glued to his face.

"Then where was he?"

Suddenly, a business card came flying towards the three of them. Setsumi, with fantastic hand-eye coordination caught it and it read:

Hotaru Imai

Professional Photographer

20 yen per shot

"Who the hell is this Hotaru Imai?" Setsumi said, showing the card to Ruka.

"I-Imai!" Ruka exclaimed.

"You called?" someone muttered.

The three turned around and saw Hotaru (wearing a detective's hat), emotionless and all – leaning against the door, clutching her precious camera.

"If you want to find out where your precious Natsume has gone to… then leave it up to me" she muttered.

"No way! Akimitsu-san, don't trust her!" Ruka yelled.

"Shut up, Nogi!" Hotaru sneered and turned to Setsumi and Mikan.

"What do you mean?" Setsumi asked, putting her arm around Hotaru.

"I have my sources…and with them, I can do just about anything"

--

"Why are you coming with us?!?!" Setsumi grunted, glaring at Mikan who was following her and Hotaru.

"I want to know where he is …" Mikan replied quietly.

"You're not even his girlfriend! Why should you care where he is?" Setsumi said, as Mikan caught up with the two of them.

Mikan didn't say anything. _Setsumi's right. Why should I care? I'm not even his girlfriend…I don't even like him that much…come to think of it, I didn't really expect myself to yell at Natsume-kun when he arrived so late last night… so…why should I care anyway? _

She was so engrossed in her thinking that she didn't notice that she was about to bump into a streetlight.

BOOGSHHH

Mikan blacked out for awhile andthen, someone nudged her. Mikan opened her eyes, the whole world spinning from what just happened. She sat up and rubbed her forehead which was beginning to bruise. Hotaru looked down at her.

"You just led us to a clue" she said. "There was something stuck to the street light you bumped into"

Hotaru handed her a yellow crumpled flyer. Mikan looked it at it. It read:

Hyuuga Natsume Live!

Where? Club Ongaku

When? Tonight! At 8:00 pm onwards

See you there!!!

--

"Akimitsu-san!!! Are you sure you want to do this and embarrass Natsume?!" Ruka stuttered, tailing after the three girls who were striding ahead of him.

"Nogi! What are you doing here? We told you not to come!" Hotaru said, stopping and turning around.

Ruka gulped with his frightened-rabbit expression glued to his face. "G-guess I did…"

Hotaru eyed him with her cold purple eyes. "Do you want me to force you to wear the Penguin outfit again?"

Ruka immediately shook his head. No! He didn't want to wear that warm, velvet Penguin suit again!! It was much to embarrassing to do so!

"Then," Hotaru began "Don't follow us"

"Akimitsu-san!! Wait up!!" Mikan said, running after Setsumi who was practically stomping her way to the club.

"I don't have time to wait up for you, Sakura!" she yelled. "I have to give Natsume a piece of my mind!"

All four stopped, staring at the blinking lights in front of them that spelled out: CLUB ONGAKU.

"This is the place" Setsumi barked and stomped in.

"Wait! Akimitsu-san!! What if Natsume sees you?!"

"I don't care if the little bastard sees me!" Setsumi growled and the three of them entered.

"Welcome to Club Ongaku!!! The club with the best of the best and not to mention, the HOTTEST music performers in Japan today! Our first performer is a rock artist…you must all know him!! Here's Natsume Hyuuga with ThisAin't a Scene, It's an Arms Race!"

"It's Natsume!" Mikan whispered, from the corner of the room. "Do you think he'll see us?"

"I don't think so," Hotaru replied. "The club's too much crowded!"

_I am an arms dealer  
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
And don't really care which side wins  
As long as the room keeps singing  
That's just the business I'm in, yeah_

Natsume tossed his black cap and threw it at the screaming audience.

Mikan sighed. _I have to admit, he looks really cute when he…wait…never mind… _

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
I'm not a shoulder to cry on  
But I digress_

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate

_I wrote the gospel on giving up  
(You look pretty sinking)  
But the real bombshells have already sunk  
(Prima donnas of the gutter)  
At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep  
Crashing not like hips or cars,  
No, more like p-p-p-parties_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This bandwagon's full  
Please, catch another_

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate

_Yeahh…  
Whoa-ohh_

_All the boys who the dance floor didn't love  
And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough  
Sing, until your lungs give out_

Natsume turned the microphone to the audience and began playing his guitar.

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
(Now you)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
(Wear out the groove)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
(Sing out loud)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
(Oh, oh)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

Natsume smirked and took the microphone once more.

_I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate!!!!_

_I'm a leading man and the lies I weave are oh so intricate…_

_Oh so intricate!" _

The audience cheered and Natsume smirked. The host went up to him.

"And that was Natsume Hyuuga!!!"

Natsume put his arm around her waist and waved to the audience.

"Oh my gawd!! Did you see that?!!?" Setsumi said, her face flushed with fury.

Mikan gulped.

Ruka paled.

Hotaru smiled and snapped away.

Natsume went back stage and went to have dinner in the other wing of the club. The four followed him and they were astonished…

They were astonished to see Natsume having dinner with another girl!!!! Mikan's eyes widened as he put his arm around her and smirked. The girl giggled and sipped some wine and….

"Natsume-kun?" Mikan muttered, her eyes widening.

"Ah…Akimitsu-san!! Wait!!"

--

"That dirty noodle-headed dummy!!!" Setsumi said, clenching her fists.

"Wait!! Akimitsu!!!" Mikan said, running after Setsumi.

"What?!?" Setsumi growled, her eyes flaming with fury.

Before Mikan could reply, Setsumi intruded.

"I'm his girlfriend!!! I have the right to be angry so don't disturb me!!!"

"Well I'm angry too!!!" Mikan yelled. Setsumi looked at her.

"Why?"

Mikan shrugged. "That's the point. I'm angry because…because I don't know why I'm angry…funny isn't it?"

"Are you getting the hots for Natsume?" she asked.

Mikan felt her heart skip a beat. "N-no!!"

"Liar!" Setsumi scowled.

"Why would I get the hots for Natsume?!?"

Setsumi wanted to punch her face. "He's mine, you dirtbag!"

And with that, she caught a taxi and hopped in.

Mikan leaned against a tree. "I'm not getting the hots for Natsume! I'm not! I'm not!!!!"

--

Click!

The lights opened and Natsume looked around to see if anyone was home. He sighed with relief and headed for his room.

"Ahem!!!"

He stopped. There stood Mikan in her pajamas, with crossed arms.

"Oh, you're going to get angry at me again?"

"Yes!" Mikan said, walking up to him. "I saw you awhile ago!!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Ongaku Club" Mikan said, narrowing her eyes.

"Ah" Natsume simply said and headed for his room again.

"Who was that girl?" Mikan asked, her voice sinking.

Natsume looked at her. "Oh…her…"

"I can't believe you're cheating on Setsumi! How could you hurt her feelings like that??" Mikan yelled, putting her hands to her chest. "That's bad! You can't just kiss any girl you want to!! It's mean!!! Try thinking of what effect it will have on other girls…"

Mikan stopped and raised an eyebrow. _What did I just say? _

"Listen, stupid…haven't I told you that I take over my life!? So I can come home any time I want to, I can hurt anybody's feelings I want to hurt and I can kiss any girl I want to!"

"You can't kiss any girl you want to!!!"

Natsume scowled at her. "I'll prove it to you…"

He grabbed Mikan and pinned her to the wall. Mikan felt her heart stop beating as he stared into her eyes. She could feel his warm breath against her lips and she felt like she was dissolving by the second. Was he really going to kiss her?!

Natsume, in fact was as scared as she was. What did he just do? He never expected that he would "prove it" to Mikan just like that. His heart was beating as fast as Mikan's was. Why was it hard to press his lips against this girl while it was easy with others?

Natsume neared her but he didn't kiss her lips. He simply gave her a kiss on the forehead and backed away.

"That's all?!?" Mikan yelled. "Some coward you are!! You said you'll prove it to me when all you do is give me a peck on the forehead!"

"What, were you expecting something more than that?" Natsume blurted out quietly.

Mikan felt heat escape from her ears. "No!! Of course not!!!" she said. "Ah…Oyasuminasai!"

She then ran into her room and locked the door.

Natsume shut his eyes and shook his head.

Kissing Mikan's forehead was way better than kissing the other girls.

He so wondered why.

--

Haha. I created this chapter to see if I would do well in making Natsume a playboy. Did I do well? Anyway…I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! **Please be reminded that song requests are temporarily closed**! Arigatou, minna-san!


	11. What the Public Wants, the Public Gets

**THANK YOU **

Wingless Fairy25, **Fall Out Girl**, Nephie-chan, **Royal Goddess**, **Arahi Sakura**, Ai-chan13, -KateDominqueXAlice-, Sie-sama, wakakakakaa, hannahfinella-chan, **may-520**, xXxNana-chanxXx, siera, li'l kitty, wing-gem, koolasapixels, DMPMG, Cuna999, Chokoreeto-Hime, guest, marshmallow angel, Mawam, Star Sapphirex, **Aminatsu032**, deynaz, yan.mango, ash-chan, Ranma11, forsaken3093,** manimefrances**, Shitamu, maple cat, Fire Flies369, the Fair Maiden, sweetCITRUS for reviewing!

**DEDICATIONS**

This chapter is dedicated to my tita/aunt who passed away last Sunday. I love her so much and I'm putting all my heart into this chapter. Please pray for the repose of her soul, my family and I would really appreciate it.

**NOW PLAYING**

Hero's Come Back by Nobody Knows+ (thank you Seto's Darkness) OMG! Natsume's first Japanese song!

There is Life by Alison Krauss (thank you Manimefrances, it really fits my mood right now…)

--

Our Love is a Rock Song

Written by Keiko Oda

Chapter Eleven: What the Public Wants, the Public Gets

--

It had been a week now since Natsume gave Mikan a little peck on the forehead and the two simply couldn't get over it. There were several awkward silences between the two of them and Mikan could often feel her cheeks flush whenever she saw the raven-haired boy.

"Get over it, Mikan!" she told herself, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"It was just a little kiss…no big deal, no big deal!" she groaned and splashed water on her face.

But remembering his warm breath on her forehead and the way she held her so close and so tight made her face flush crimson. She shook her head and undressed and then put on a white sweater, denim mini skirt and a pair of yellow socks that she happened to love so dearly. She walked out of the bathroom and sat beside Natsume who was putting on his chucks.

"What time are we leaving?" Mikan inquired, watching him tie his shoelace.

Natsume paused for awhile and looked at her. "You're watching me perform, _again_?"

Mikan slowly nodded. "I always do, right?"

"I didn't think you'd have the guts to since that thing last week…" Natsume mumbled, placing his foot on the floor with his cheeks bright pink but this was oblivious to Mikan since she is probably the most unobservant person in the world.

"What thing last week?" Mikan asked and after a moment's silence she suddenly remembered and felt heat creep up her cheeks.

"Never mind, Polka Dots!" Natsume snapped and stood up. "Let's go!"

--

Mikan followed him to the limousine and the two made themselves comfortable inside.

The car started moving and Natsume leaned back and turned on his Ipod. He stretched and shut his eyes.

"Don't bother me" he muttered. Mikan could hear his rock music blast through the ear phones. It bothered her so.

Mikan rested her chin on her palm and watched the buildings and streetlamps go by. She still couldn't forget about last week. _It was just a peck on the forehead for goodness sake! Jii-chan has kissed my forehead lots of times so I should act like this is the first time!! But this time…it feels different…_Mikan began to get a headache because her mind was in turmoil at the moment. She was so engrossed in her thinking that she didn't seem to notice that the car took an unexpected turn that was so fast that…

Mikan fell to her right side where Natsume was. Natsume yelped like a run-over cat and his Ipod fell on the floor.

"Watch it!" he yelled and opened his eyes. Mikan was right on top of him with a goofy expression plastered on her face, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glimmering with embarrassment.

Natsume suddenly realized that his hands were holding Mikan's hips and he immediately removed them. He couldn't help but smirk at Mikan's facial expression, much as he couldn't help blush.

"G-gomenasai…" Mikan stammered. Natsume enjoyed the feeling of her pig tails tickling his neck and smirked even more.

All of a sudden, the chauffer gave a quick look at them and fished out a camera from the passenger's seat. The chauffeur's cap fell off, revealing jet black hair and purple eyes.

"H-Hotaru!!!!" Mikan yelled, immediately getting off Natsume.

Natsume sat up as well. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm working." Hotaru said plainly and began snapping away. "I had no idea you two were dating"

"We AREN'T!" Mikan screeched.

"I should've seen it before once I found out that you two were living in the same apartment" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"We AREN'T DATING!!!" the two yelled in unison.

"This will make a good cover for the magazine" Hotaru said and got out of the car.

Mikan dashed out of the car, hoping to break Hotaru's camera – but the evil photographer was no where in sight.

Mikan gave Natsume a frightened look. "I'm…I'm sure she won't really post that…she's not that bad!"

--

"Hell yeah, she is!" Natsume said the next evening, flicking the latest issue of the magazine Hotaru works for into Mikan's hands.

"W-what?!?!" Mikan spluttered, staring at the front cover.

There, before her very eyes – was a collage of various photographs of Mikan and Natsume and the limo. Half of the photographs included Mikan on top of Natsume with their goofy shocked expressions glued to their faces. On the bottom left cover, it said in big green letters:

**NATSUMIKAN – THE TALK OF THE TOWN…ARE THEY ON? **

Mikan felt her eyeballs drop out of its sockets. She crumpled the magazine. "H-how could she do this?!?"

Natsume shrugged. "The little scum" he murmured and leaned back.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?!?!" Mikan yelled, throwing the magazine at him.

"It's been done" Natsume replied coolly.

"Don't you even care?!?!"

Before Natsume could reply, the elevator opened and in burst a disoriented Ruka. Eye bags hung from his deep blue eyes and his blonde locks hadn't been brushed. He held a cup of espresso in his right hand and an aspirin in the other.

"A-Are you two really dating?!?!" he yelled, gulping down the espresso.

Mikan immediately shook her head. "We aren't!!!"

Ruka then fished out his own copy of the magazine from his schoolbag. "Then – p-p-please explain this!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "She just went on top of me, got it?"

Ruka gulped. "W-what?"

"W-what Natsume means, is that Hotaru-chan drove so fast that I ACCIDENTALLY fell on top of him!"

The blonde boy looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Why was Imai driving the car?!"

Mikan shrugged. "How should we know?!?!"

"Do you know what you two are putting yourselves into?!?! GOD! Now I'll have to be blackmailed again just to have Imai republish this month's issue!! ARGHHH!!!" Ruka yelled, placing the aspirin on his tongue and gulping it down. "I still have to catch up on my projects...maintain the cleanliness of my apartment…"

He then turned to Natsume. "Please, Natsume!! Have mercy on me!!! I still have a life you know!!! You're putting me in jeopardy here!!!"

Ruka's face suddenly fell. "Oh God…I almost forgot…You have a gig tonight!!!"

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me before?!?" Natsume yelled, sitting up.

"I would have if I wasn't so stressed!!" Ruka yelled.

"STOP IT!" Mikan yelled, pushing the two angry boys aside.

"Look Ruka-pyon," the brunette said, turning to Ruka. "Why don't you take a day off and I'll take Natsume-kun to wherever his gig is? You don't have to come, anyway…you can just sit back and relax…"

Ruka gulped. "But the public might…"

"I don't care what the public thinks!!! This is my chance to tell people that we're not dating!!" Mikan yelled through her gritting teeth.

"Come, Natsume!" Mikan said and went to her room to get changed.

--

Once they got out of the apartment, they were bombarded by paparazzi and angry fan girls. They were asked questions such as:

"Natsume! Mikan! Are you two really together?!?!"

"NATSUME!! How could you break my heart by going with a pig-tailed noodle-headed girl like her?!"

"Mikan! Do you have anything to say about the photographs that were on the latest issue of Now Music?!"

"Natsume!! How does Mikan's lips taste like?!?!"

They were attacked with so many preposterous questions that the two couldn't answer a single one. They couldn't even walk for everyone was blocking their way.

"Natsume! Let's go!" Mikan yelled, taking Natsume's arm as the two pushed their way to the limousine.

"Are you two going on a date?!" someone yelled from the crowd.

The two got in the limo and locked the door. Mikan stretched and sighed.

"Thank God we got in here in one piece!" Mikan breathed and leaned against the window pane.

"Driver – to Tokyo Plaza" Natsume said.

The driver grunted. "Mikan Sakura, you are grounded for life!"

Mikan gulped. "J-jii-chan?"

"What the hell?!?! Can't we at least have our regular chauffeur?!?!?" Natsume groaned, purely exasperated.

Jii-chan turned back with his face redder than a tomato. "H-how could you do such a thing?!? You're only fifteen!!"

"Jii-chan!! It's just a rumor!!" Mikan spluttered. "You see…Hotaru-chan was driving and then she turned the car in such a way that…"

The brunette then gulped. "That I fell on top of him" she whispered.

Jii-chan raised his eyebrow. "Well…there's nothing we can do about it right now except ignore the rumor but…"

"Good choice, Natsume" he said, nodding at him in approval.

"W-WHAT?!?!" Mikan yelled. "We aren't dating!!!"

Natsume simply felt a blush creep up his cheeks and turned to the window.

"To Tokyo Plaza, then…"

--

Karadajuu fuu no wa shinzou ni  
Hageshiku chi narase yo stoping  
Taeru tsuki wo ukasu call me  
Kawarisugiru ga nuki ka story

Come on everybody stand up  
Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoran no speed wo handa  
Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba yeah

Come on everybody hands up  
Mata ashita no heroes wa comeback  
Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo countdown  
Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise

Hey yo mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho  
Nankai korondatte tatsu keredo  
Nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho  
Irikunda kanjou kizuki ageta desho

Mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tashiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau  
Sore demo saikou wa kitto aru  
Subete sarau to shouri no kansei

Everybody stand up  
Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoran no speed wo handa  
Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba yeah

Natsume put down the microphone. "Arigato minna-san…"

The host took Natsume's hand. "Let's give a round of applause for Natsume Hyuuga!!!!"

The crowd cheered and screamed out his name. Natsume closed his eyes. Oh, how he loved the sound of his die-hard fans…

"And let's give a round of applause for his girlfriend in the back!!!" the host said, and suddenly a spotlight hit an astonished Mikan who was watching in the back row.

The audience squealed with joy and Natsume grabbed the microphone from the host.

"See, here…she isn't my girlfriend!!!"

The host smiled sheepishly. "Natsume, you sly fox! Don't deny it!!!"

"She isn't!!"

At this moment, Natsume felt victimized.

"The magazine says it all!!" the crowd said in unison.

Natsume slapped his forehead and shook his head sadly.

--

"YEHAYYY!!" Mikan squealed, jumping up and down.

Natsume sat up and rubbed his head. He just had fallen asleep and he was awakened by the news program on TV and Mikan's deafening screaming. He placed the shounen manga he was reading before he dozed off on the coffee table and grunted.

"What are you so happy about?" He said, sitting beside her.

Natsume was angry for coming home from his performance was rough. He and Mikan were bombarded by paparazzi and furious fangirls and it was exhausting to push through the fighting crowd that were making such a fuss about the two of them. And the only time he could get enough rest for tomorrow's performance that Ruka booked him, is when Mikan decided to watch the news program.

"My song There Is Life is number seven in the oricon!" Mikan squealed, dancing around.

The music video of her song began playing in TV.

"

You'll have to know  
When nature sleeps she dreams  
There is life

And the colder the winter  
The warmer the spring  
The deeper the sorrow  
The more our hearts sing

Even when you can't see it  
Inside everything  
There is Life...

Oh...

After the Rain  
The sun will reappear  
There is life

After the pain  
The joy will still be here  
There is life

For it's out of the darkness  
That we learn to see  
And out of the silence  
That songs come to be

And all that we dream of  
Awaits patently  
There is life

The video was a natural theme. It was predictable – with butterflies flying around Mikan and flowers blooming around her. Natsume scoffed at this but he had to admit to himself that Mikan looked so beautiful in that tight lime-green dress that she wore during the video.

_She's fifteen years old!! Get a hold of yourself! _Natsume thought and glanced at Mikan. _Why does she have to be so freaking cute?!?! _

Mikan turned off the computer. "Natsume-kun, I'm going to buy some dinner. You coming?"

Natsume shrugged. "Yeah, sure. I don't have anything to do in this place, anyway"

The two dressed up and went downstairs. They were greeted (again) with a crowd of screaming people.

"N-Natsume-kun…What do we do?" Mikan asked, clutching onto his shoulder for support.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Give them what they want" he said coolly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Natsume took her arm and slid his fingers down to her hand and held it. Mikan blushed and felt her heart skip a beat as he stroked her palm with his fingers. The astonished brunette just played on as the crowd made way for them to walk, they were as shocked as she was.

"What the public wants, the public gets" the raven-haired boy whispered.

Mikan simply nodded and walked with him. She couldn't feel her legs for they seemed to vanish once he took her hand.

What the public wants, the public gets?

He probably meant…

What Natsume wants, Natsume gets!

--

**To be continued…**

Er…yeah. That's it. Haha. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Please stay tuned for the next chapters and please leave a review! Thanks! Take care everybody. Requests are temporarily closed.


	12. Simply Trying Your Best

**THANK YOU **

Wingless Fairy25, Simple But Special, Moonlight at Twilight, Fireflies369, yan.mango, li'l kitty, maplecat, girlonthemove210, Royal Goddess, Sie-sama, natsumeNmikan, deynaz, -sherryvyl-, DMPMG, -KateDominiqueXalice-, I.hunger.for.blood.13, wakakakakaa, kem-cat16, Rukaru-chan, XfhylliseXanne, okaix, forsaken3093, Leenstarz, may520, forchan, Aminatsu032, Shitamu, Fall Out Girl, lml i n t chocolate XD, Arahi Sakura, -Fire Enchantress- xXxNana-ChanxXx & Seto's Darkness for reviewing. Thanks, minna-san!

I noticed that my previous chapter was messy (thank you to the people who pointed it out). I don't get why the layout suddenly squeezed together so I replaced the chapter with a neater one. Gomenasai if it was difficult to read.

Gomenasai if my previous update came later than expected. As I said, my tita passed away so I wasn't in the mood to update. But I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Arigatou!

**NOW PLAYING **

First Love– Utada Hikaru (thank you Glenda23) Cute song!

Thnks Fr th Mmrs – Fall Out Boy (thank you ash-chan) I'm a F.O.B fan here!! XD

--

Our Love is a Rock Song

Written by Keiko Oda

Chapter Twelve: Simply Trying Your Best

--

"IMAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

His voice rang through the hall of the recording agency. A stressed-out Ruka stumbled out a door and fell on his face as his mortal enemy glided out with a plastic bag filled with new blackmail photos.

"GET BACK HERE!!!!" He yelled, so tired that his voice was as hoarse as ever.

"No" Hotaru responded flatly, running to the elevator.

Ruka was about to run after her but he was stopped by Natsume who simply shook his head. "It's useless, Ruka"

"B-but…"

Mikan came and shook her head as well. "Even though you try to stop her, she'll get away with it one way or another"

Ruka simply growled.

"Anyway, back to the recording studio?" Mikan said, opening the door.

Ruka wiped his forehead. "Right. Right. Ugh. We have to find out how Natsume's song sounds in the studio version"

Mikan simply nodded and followed the two boys inside.

Natsume sat down on a stool and lowered the microphone, he took his guitar and eyed Mikan.

"Go Natsume!!!!" she squealed.

And at that moment, Natsume suddenly recalled that evening where he held Mikan's hand. He remembered its milky smooth texture and the way he ran his fingers stroked her palm gently. Remembering this, he turned tomato red and began strumming his guitar.

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand off)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

"That's a wrap! Let's have lunch!" Ruka said, applauding.

--

Since Ruka had to go back to school that afternoon, the three had lunch by a nearby café. Of course, they had to dodge the glances of sneaky paparazzi and all but all in all, it was rather peachy.

"ARGHH!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!" Ruka yelled, bending a spoon.

The two sweat dropped. "W-what?"

Ruka massacred the chocolate mousse he was eating and sneered at Mikan and Natsume. "I'm so pissed at Imai!!!!"

"Ah" was all Natsume could say.

"I WANT TO GET BACK AT HER!!!!"

"Ruka-pyon, it really is impossible!" Mikan said sadly. "You can never ruin Hotaru-chan!"

Ruka flicked a cake crumb at her face. "Nothing is impossible when you're angry!"

"True" Natsume said, toying with the fried chicken on his plate.

"Grrr…." Ruka growled and looked at his watch. "I have to go now…"

Mikan sighed. "Ruka-pyon goes for it!!"

--

Ruka stomped off to his classroom with a gray cloud looming over his head. "Grrr…I hate that Imai…"

"You hate me?" someone whispered from behind.

Ruka froze and turned around. "I-Imai?"

There was no reply, but suddenly a camera flash blinded his eyes – stating that Imai Hotaru was there.

Ruka fell on the floor and rubbed his eyes, whilst growling. "Imai…what are you doing here?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "I'm in college too, you know"

"Y-you're eighteen, too?!?!"

Hotaru simply gave him a look that spelled out D-U-H.

"But I thought Music Now only hires professional photographers…"

"I AM a professional photographer, you stupid boy. Just because I'm eighteen doesn't mean I don't have any photographer skills, dummy!"

Before Ruka could say anything, Hotaru simply continued.

"…And besides, I don't have any other choice…I HAVE to work…"

And as those words were uttered, Hotaru lowered her head – her bangs covering those stunning violet eyes.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

Hotaru lifted her head, her eyes as dark as ever. "Nothing" she whispered and ran off.

"I-IMAI…WAIT!!!"

_Please…don't call out to me…_

_I've done terrible things… _

_I'm not worthy to be called out by someone like you…_

_I'm not. _

--

"You're asking US to help you??"

Ruka nodded.

"Listen Ruka," Natsume said, sipping some coffee. "Why don't you go back home and sleep? The only thing you need is sleep right now! Look at those eye bags!! They look like full grocery bags! You don't need to chase down some psycho photographer!"

"Why are you so interested in her all of a sudden?"

Ruka shrugged. "I found out she goes to the same university as me and we talked a bit. And there was a point in the conversation where she seemed so dark and sad and…I don't know!!"

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "She made you dress in a giraffe suit!!"

"I don't care!!"

Mikan's eyes sparkled. "I admire you, Ruka-pyon!! You're willing to help Hotaru-chan even though she makes you dress in animal costumes!"

Natsume growled.

"What?" Mikan asked, turning to Natsume.

"NOTHING!" Natsume said, crossing his arms. _Gawd, was I jealous? _

"So are you helping me or what?"

Mikan smiled. "I know I am!"

Natsume shrugged. "Whatever…"

--

"Is this absolutely necessary?" Natsume asked, looking at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a black turtleneck, black jeans and his trademark black chucks.

Ruka handed him a black bonnet. "We have to blend in with the night!"

"That's the dumbest thing I've heard of!"

Mikan came out of the dressing room wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck mini dress and dark blue boots (since there was no other boots that she could find). "D-does it suit me? I've never worn dark colors before!"

No response.

Mikan turned to Natsume. "Does it?"

Natsume examined her from head to toe, feeling his whole body heat up. Yes. It did.

"NO!" he yelled. "You look like a…"

Seriously, he couldn't think of an insult since he was too mesmerized by the way she looked this evening.

He was about to say "Trash can" when Ruka interrupted.

"Let's go!"

--

Three heads popped out of a snow-covered bush that faced the entrance of Music Now Magazine building where Hotaru worked.

"I feel mean for spying on Hotaru!" Mikan whined.

Ruka took his binoculars from his bag. "I can see her from here below. She's submitting her photographs in the third floor"

Natsume munched on some chips that he brought. "She's going to find out we're spying on her"

"Stop being negative, Natsume!" Mikan yelled.

Natsume then slipped his arm around Mikan's shoulder. The brunette blushed and looked at him.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Pissing you off" he said and hit Mikan's forehead with his fingers.

He smirked and removed his arm from her shoulder.

"What was that for?!?!" Mikan yelled, rubbing her forehead.

Natsume didn't say anything for his conscience was speaking to him.

_Tsk tsk, Natsume! Looking for excuses to hold Mikan!!! You are evil, I tell you! _

"She's leaving!" Ruka yelled and put his binoculars inside his bag. "Get ready!"

"God…I feel like we're in the army" Natsume muttered as he and Mikan crouched down so that Hotaru wouldn't spot them.

Seconds later, Hotaru came out of the lobby. She wore a faded blue sweater and some jeans. She clutched her beige bag where she kept her precious camera, spare lenses and extra film. Her violet eyes had that same tired and sad expression that it held when Ruka saw her in the university that afternoon.

Hotaru stopped and looked around, as if she could sense the presence of the three friends.

She shook her head and began walking once more.

"Let's follow her!" Ruka whispered and the three stood up in unison.

--

"I can't run in these boots!" Mikan complained, trailing after the two boys who were running before her.

"My feet ache!!" she continued.

"Shut up!" Natsume yelled, following Ruka.

The three stopped by a tree, watching Hotaru sit down on a bench that viewed the sign "Bus Stop"

"Ruka, I still don't know why you're so into her life!" Natsume panted.

_There's something about those depressed violet eyes that I draws me to her_. Ruka thought and then focused on what she was doing. A dark red bus had arrived.

"Hey!! I know that bus!!! That goes to the run-down places of Tokyo!" Mikan said brightly.

Ruka looked at Mikan. "Why would she be going to those kinds of places?"

Hotaru got in and sat at the back row, shutting her eyes and taking a nap.

"How do we follow her now?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know…"

"How about those?" Natsume said, pointing to some parked motorcycles.

"W-what?! That'd be stealing! And stealing is BAD!"

"Shut up" Natsume replied. "Ruka, stay on the first motorcycle and Polka Dots and I will stay on the second one"

"I don't want to stay with you!"

"Shut up and do as I say!" Natsume growled. Natsume's conscience laughed at him. _You pathetic lovesick moron. _

"F-fine…"

"But how will we drive the motorcycles when we don't have the key?" Ruka asked.

Natsume smirked and pointed at the wheels of the motorcycles. The two motorcycles had a tiny key attached to one of the bars on the wheels.

"I won't suggest it if there were no keys" he said dryly. "Come on, Polka Dots!"

"D-don't call me that!" Mikan said, getting on with him.

"Hold on to me" Natsume smirked.

Mikan blushed and put her arms around Natsume's chest. "If you say so…"

Ruka took the key in his motorcycle and started it. "Let's go!"

--

_Natsume, why do you want that baka to hold you? _

"Shut up, conscience!" Natsume whispered angrily.

"Hmm? Did you say anything, Natsume-kun?"

"No" Natsume replied flatly.

It was horrible. The three had no idea riding motorcycles in the highway would be so excruciating. The smell of gasoline that came from buses, cars and other vehicles smelled terrible. They could feel their lungs being squeezed by the toxic that seeped into their noses. Mikan was feeling sick due to the smells and the blinking neon lights seemed to blind her.

Mikan was downright afraid. It was her first time riding a motorcycle and Natsume would go so fast when driving. She could feel the gasoline in her face, the wind in her hair and the bugs in her teeth. She held onto him for dear life as he switched lanes, turned and maneuvered. Oh yes, her stomach had risen to her throat. That's how frightened she was.

After fifteen minutes of following the bus, it finally came to a stop. Ruka and Natsume parked a few meters from the bus stop and waited for Hotaru to get out.

Hotaru got out, looking as exhausted as ever. The three tiptoed behind her.

"Hold onto me, baka" Natsume demanded.

"Why? I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

"You might get lost and die!!" Natsume growled.

He was so scary when he growled that Mikan simply obeyed him and took his hand.

Natsume smirked at this but his conscience began bothering him again. _Natsume, you sly beast! You're into Mikan and her naïve quality, aren't you? _

"Look, guys!" Ruka said, pointing to the right. Natsume and Mikan turned to where he was pointing.

Hotaru entered a dingy looking red-brick house. The roof was quite dilapidated and the windows were dusty and some were even broken. The door knob was rusted and the yard was so neglected that the weeds were four feet tall. Ruka and the two stared into the window which viewed a tiny bedroom that had two beds. One of them had someone sleeping on it.

The bedroom had yellow walls that had discolored portions that obviously once had paintings hanging on them. There was a small dresser with missing doorknobs that you'd have to insert your fingers in to pull it out and a faded green lamp. The beds were small and they each had purple flannel blankets and white and green striped pillows that had holes in them.

Hotaru entered the bedroom and sat on the bed which had someone sleeping on it.

"Mom," she whispered. "I'm home"

The person tossed and turned and finally sat up. There, sitting on the bed was a tall thin woman with jet black hair that fell to her shoulders. Wrinkles engraved her forehead and she yawned. "Home so late? There's dinner for you on the table"

Hotaru smiled weakly. "How are you, mom?"

Hotaru's mother smiled. "Fine. Missing your dad, again"

"He's watching over us, mom. And I know he has spoken to Kami-sama and he has asked him to give us better times"

"If he hadn't died in the car crash, we'd be fine and you wouldn't have to work so late"

Hotaru didn't say anything. "Did you take your medicine?" she asked after a minute's pause.

Mrs. Imai nodded and sighed. "Take your dinner, sweetie"

Hotaru nodded and left the room, closing the lights.

The three moved to the next window.

The dining room was as small as the bedroom itself. It had blue wallpaper, a sink, a sad looking cupboard and a discolored green card table with small folding chairs. On the right side of the table, there was a plate covered with a napkin. Hotaru removed the napkin, it was a plate of pesto pasta which was rather dry.

And what followed next, Ruka was completely shocked.

Hotaru began crying.

Big fat tears rolled down her pale cheeks and dripped down to the floor. She put her hands to her face and sank to the floor, crying silently so her mom won't hear.

"I've done terrible things…" she muttered through her tears.

At that moment, Ruka wanted to take her into his arms and embrace her fragile body that was so broken down and exhausted. How could he feel sorry for himself? How could he complain about the load that the teachers threw at him? How could he whine about Natsume's schedules which lead him to sleepless nights and horrible eye bags? How could he? He felt angry! How could he be so heartless when there was someone else, someone who deserved to complain all she wanted – when she didn't even complain! She cried alone, and yearned no comfort. Not at all…

"Ruka-pyon…" Mikan said, looking at Ruka with much concern.

"Let's go!"

--

"What do you want?"

Ruka twiddled his thumbs as Hotaru rummaged through her locker the next morning. Her eyes weren't swelled and not a trace of sadness swam in her face. It was the same cold and strong Hotaru, that's all.

"Nothing. Do you want to go to Mikan's performance, later?"

Hotaru took out some books from her locker. "Why the heck would I want to go?"

"I don't know…" Ruka shrugged.

"I've got better things to do" Hotaru murmured and walked off.

"I-IMAI!!" Ruka yelled, taking Hotaru's hand.

Hotaru looked at it disgustingly. "Don't touch me"

"Please…please…please…go" Ruka begged.

"I don't want to!"

"You have to!"

"Why are you pushing me to go??"

"You have to be happy, Imai!" Ruka yelled.

Hotaru blinked.

"I know…you aren't strong" Ruka said.

"What are you talking about?"

Ruka shook his head. "Nothing…"

Ruka gave a smile. "So…go to Mikan's performance later, alright?"

Hotaru lowered her eyes.

"Hai"

--

"

Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irun darou  
Dare wo omotterun darou

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love love songu  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugoki dasouto shiteru  
Wasuretakunai kotobakari

Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naite iru  
Anatawo omotterun darou

You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

"ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!!" Mikan said, waving her hands. The audience cheered and went backstage.

"Thanks for coming, Hotaru-chan!" Mikan said, grinning.

"It's because bozo here forced me" Hotaru grunted, eyeing Ruka angrily.

Ruka sweat dropped.

"Well, that's what friends are for!" Mikan grinned, smiling warmly.

"Friends?" Hotaru murmured. She never really had friends before.

"Yeah! Friends!"

Hotaru gave a weak smile. Ruka looked at her once more and smiled.

_Imai…no…Hotaru… _

_You aren't strong. You aren't as strong as I thought you were…_

_But you are simply trying your best. _

--

**To be continued…**

I wanted to do a mix of Rukaru and Natsumikan in this chapter and I hope i did well. I know Hotaru was quite OOC here but I wanted to make a fanfic wherein she would do her best to be strong but she's really fragile inside. This chapter was inspired by Maron of 'Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne' by Arina Tanemura. I hope I did well in this chapter. Please leave a review! Lub you! More secrets will be revealed in the next chapters of Our Love is a Rock Song.


	13. Hijiri Youichi Turns Eleven

**THANK YOU **

Kemcat16, -KateDominqueXalice-, maplecat, Seto's Darkness, DMPMG, XfhylliseXanne, Cuna999, bruhareviewer, simplebutspecial, natsumeNmikan, **Arahi Sakura**, tinkerbellie, sherryvyl, wingless fairy25, **Aminatsu032**, wing-gem, xXxNana-chanxXx, Black Rose816, **Royal Goddess**, deynaz, Nephie-chan, Chokoreeto-Hime, Shitamu, -Fire Enchantress-, Ranma11 (I will use your request!), **May520**, Girlonthemove210, Ainiki, okaix, Rena, icedprincess6063, Lakadako (I will use your requests!)

Sory for the late update...I didn't feel like updating for quite awhile. Plus, I was getting ready for school. It already starts on Wednesday. Oh gosh!!! Dundundundunn...

**WARNING**

OOCness might be featured in this chapter. Not sure. Just in case

**FEATURED SONGS**

Hateshinaku toii sora ni – God(?) Save Our KIng! Opening theme song

Love Chronicle – Full Moon wo Sagashite (thank you flame-cherry! I love this animee!)

--

Our Love is a Rock Song

Written by Keiko Oda

Chapter Thirteen: Hijiri Youichi Turns Eleven!

--

"GET HER!!!!"

She ran as fast as she could, her red sneakers splashing on the melted snow.

Her heart raced as she could feel their angry feet trailing after her exhausted ones.

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!!!!"

Why couldn't they understand? She needed this more than other people did!

She could see their flashlight's illumination flying across her and she immediately ducked so it wouldn't catch her trembling body running for dear life.

Their footsteps got closer and she could hear their car sirens, flashing red everywhere.

She fell to her chest, exhausted from her run. Hyperventilating, she picked herself up and her precious black bag and attempted to make a dash for it…

But it was useless… she was now surrounded by the troop clad in their majestic blue uniform with brass buttons. They pointed their guns at her and she clutched the bag as if it were a treasure.

"Drop the bag…and we won't shoot…"

What could she do? Her mind was in turmoil! The only thing she could hear was her alarm clock…

Alarm clock?

_BRIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!_

--

"I told you, Ruka – I don't DO birthdays!" Natsume groaned from the back of the limousine

"Yeah, but this kid is the son of some billionaire so you can imagine how much he's paying us"

The thought of colorful balloons released into the sky, the dumb-looking piñata made of neon-colored confetti, the little girls in their party dresses generous in ribbons, the little boys running around with their evil water pistols, the Happy birthday music, the gigantic colorful cake with icing so sweet that it could break your teeth and the party favors with scary-looking toys and candy inside just made Natsume shudder with disgust.

"Come on, Natsume – you passed through the stage of cake icing and cupcakes!" Ruka said, grinning sheepishly.

"I never had a birthday party and I never will!" Natsume hissed.

Mikan watched the two boys blabber about today's performance from the other side of the limousine. Today, Natsume was asked to perform in some kid's birthday party. The little boy was a son of a big Japanese businessman…or should we say billionaire? And the amount of money he was paying Natsume and Ruka couldn't even fit the bank!!!

A few minutes later, the limo came to a stop.

"Are we here?" Natsume grunted, rolling his eyes.

Ruka opened the door and didn't say anything.

"Well, are we?"

Ruka gulped. "We definitely ARE"

Natsume and Mikan got off the car, and standing before them was a gigantic red-brick mansion with a steel gate. Huge Sakura trees stood grandly at the entrance and ivy engulfed the mansion in its dark green vines. Four golden chimney tops stood on the brown roof, with black smoke slowly slithering out of them.

Ruka adjusted his necktie and rang the door bell. The doorbell was attached to an intercom and once the three heard the 'ding dong' inside the house – a choppy sound came out of the intercom's speaker.

"_Yes? Who is this_?" a low voice said.

The three could hear children's voices screaming from the intercom which made them rather nervous. They could hear something like _"YOUICHI!!!!! STOP THAT!!! STOP THAT!!!!" _It came to Natsume then concluded that the kid is a brat. That's right. A BRAT.

"N-Natsume Hyuuga is here to perform" Ruka said, adjusting his necktie once more (yeah. He was really nervous).

There was a pause. And then they could hear _"Oh my God! Natsume Hyuuga is here to perform!!!!!!"_

Then they heard nothing.

Seconds after, the gate opened – signaling Ruka and the rest to come in.

It was approximately two minutes to get to the house itself. The driveway had a golden fountain with water gushing out like there's no tomorrow. The driveway was made up of various colorful stones that Mikan enjoyed looking at since it glimmered in the sun's light.

They reached the door, it had gold knockers molded into lion heads. They were about to knock until someone answered it. It was tall, lanky man wearing golden spectacles. He had a stern stony face and his gray hair was slicked back. He frowned at the three teenagers who suddenly felt uncomfortable. The man raised his eyebrow, thus wrinkling his forehead. He looked like a butler.

"Natsume Hyuuga?" he said, his voice was higher than expected.

He turned to Ruka and Mikan. "You are…?"

"H-his manager…" Ruka stammered.

"Mikan Sakura!" Mikan said, grinning proudly. _This guy must know me… I'm a celebrity too, after all! _

"Never heard of you" the man said dully.

Mikan began choking. Natsume then slapped her back and Mikan rubbed her throat.

"Come in"

--

The inside of the house was grander than the outside. Sparkling chandeliers hung from the ceiling, there were sculptures and paintings all around, and the orange marble floor was simply breathtaking and on the limestone staircase, sat a silver-haired boy with stingy-looking eyes. He glared at the three who exchanged looks with him.

"Please follow me" the man said and lead the three to a room.

The room smelled of coffee and cigarettes. There was a lanky man with jet black hair scribbling furiously. Soft piano music played in what seemed to be his home office. There was a sheepskin lying on the floor, facing an ornate wooden desk with several mugs that contained various pens inside.

"Mr. Hijiri" the man said, knocking on the door.

The man raised his head and gave a pasted smile. "Ah…you must be Natsume Hyuuga!"

"Duh" Natsume muttered.

"I never expected that you would look so…"

He examined Natsume from head to toe. _What was he wearing? _Mr. Hijiri thought, looking at his attire. Natsume wore a torn white undershirt, his leather jacket, torn distressed jeans and black leather shoes. He turned to his ears, studying the earrings that he wore.

"Handsome?" Mikan intruded, grinning sheepishly.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Hijiri-san asked, raising his eyebrow.

Mikan blushed. "NO!" she yelled.

"It was just a question" Hijiri-san said, taken aback. Then he turned to Natsume.

"My son is a fan of your songs which is why he wanted you to perform for his birthday!"

Natsume shuddered at this and simply nodded.

"Bring in the birthday boy" Hijiri-san said, beckoning the butler to open the door.

The butler looked out and yelled "Youichi-san!!! Youichi-san!!!!"

Silence.

"Ah…there you are, Youichi-san!"

The butler was then pushed away and in came the silver-haired boy. He sneered at all of them as he wheeled himself in. Why, might you ask? He was sitting on a silver wheelchair with brass handles, with a metal brace embracing his right leg.

"Yeah, what is it?"

The dad gave a terrified expression and scratched his forehead. "Natsume Hyuuga…"

"I know that is Natsume Hyuuga, dad!! Why did you call me in here?!""

"Well…"

The boy stood up and stormed out of the room, leaving everyone downright speechless.

"Gomenasai" Hijiri-san said, sighing. "I don't know what has gotten into Youichi-kun…please…have patience"

Natsume avoided the stare of Hijiri-san and looked down at his feet, trying to erase that memory from when he was fifteen that bothered him to this day.

--

They were lead to a big room with a stage set up. The room was quite dim, with colorful glow-in-the-dark bean bags that faced a small ornate coffee table that had various sweets and chocolates set on it.

Natsume could hear whispers like: _"Oh Gosh! Is that Natsume Hyuuga?" _

"_He is even hotter in person!!!!" _

"_I'm so jealous of Mikan Sakura!! I hear they are dating!!!" _

Natsume's left eye twitched at the last comment but merely walked it off.

Natsume got on stage, set up the amplifier and his guitar and strummed it. The audience silenced.

The room lit up, with Natsume on the stage. "Oi…I'm Natsume Hyuuga – and I'll performing for you today so it's best for you to shut up if you don't want my amplifier chucked at your face!"

The girls swooned and the boys simply rolled their eyes as the music began.

"

Chiisakute kowaresou na inochi no kakera o kimi mo boku mo Hitotsu-zutsu motte iru

Shinjitsu no hikari wa Akarusa o mashite iku Yami wa kiesari Kimi no kokoro ga mirai o terasu

Hitotsu yakusoku shiyou Boku wa koko de ikiteru Aru ga mama de ii Mitsumeyou masshiro na iro

Omoi wa yagate itsuka Unmei ni tadoritsuki Kagirinai tsuyosa Mitsukeru n da

Shinjitsu o motomeru n da Kanashimi ni uchihishigareta to shite mo Makesou na yoru de mo

Shoudou wa shizuka na Toki no naka de umarete Kakugo o kimeta Kimi no kokoro wa Subete o kaeru

Hitotsu yakusoku shiyou Boku wa koko de ikiteru Aru ga mama de ii Mitsumeyou masshiro na iro

Omoi wa yagate itsuka Unmei ni tadoritsuki Kagirinai tsuyosa Mitsukeru n da

A round of applause came afterwards, but Natsume's attention didn't center on that…it was something else.

In the back of the room, Youichi and his father were arguing. Natsume's crimson eyes blinked and he felt his heart suddenly harden.

_I don't want to remember…I don't want to remember… _

"_YOU CAN NEVER BE A MUSICIAN, EVER!!!" _

"_DAD!! DON'T BREAK IT…" _

_BANG!_

This flashback was so painful to Natsume…

He dropped his guitar and walked out of the stage.

--

"Come on, Sakura-san!!! Please sing for us!!!" the girls squealed, crowding around an overwhelmed brunette who was helping herself to the buffet table.

"I'd love to! Demo, Natsume-kun was asked to perform…not me…"

"PLEASE!!!! We love your song Love Chronicle!!!"

Mikan dropped her fork. "Oh, that song?" she mumbled, with tempura in her mouth.

"YES!! YES!!!!" the girls screamed.

"You think I should?" Mikan swallowed.

One of the girls handed her a microphone. "Please do!!! Please!!!"

"Oh, fine!" Mikan said, grinning. How could she ever let her fans down?

"

yogoreta SUNIIKAA no hodoketa himo musunde kureta  
hanikamu anata no egao asahi o abite TOKIMEIta kyuu ni

aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai  
massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne

kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo  
nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto

fushigi da ne itsumo no keshiki mo tokubetsu ni miete kuru  
hana ya tori ya umi kaze yama amai taiyou  
subete kagayaki yori sou naka

tokenai JIGUSOU no saigo no PIISU mitsuketa yo  
ooki na anata no senaka watashi mamorare tsuite yuku eien ni

ima made konna ni mawari michi shita kedo  
massugu aisuru jishin o moteta ne

asu kara no yume ni futari ima yukau yo  
nani ga atte mo hitomi sorasanai

aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai  
massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne

Mikan placed the microphone on the table and grinned. "Is that okay with you?!?!"

"Mikan-chan!!!! Kawaii!!!" everyone screamed in unison.

Mikan couldn't help but squeal with her fans as well. And then, she notice Natsume storm out of the room and into the balcony.

"Natsume-kun?"

"Mikan-chan!! Sit with us!!!" Youichi's friends said, pulling an extra beanbag to their table.

Mikan gave a weak grin. "I'll join you later…I have to…er…"

"Be with your boyfriend?!?!" the girls said, their eyes sparkling.

"He's not my boyfriend!!!" Mikan yelled and ran to the balcony.

--

The balcony was as big as a living room, it was crowded with glass tables that had bonsai trees on top of it. You could get an amazing view of Tokyo from there and the wind would blow, often carrying petals of flowers and sometimes leaves. Natsume leaned against the railing and sighed.

"Natsume-kun? What are you doing here?" Mikan asked, with some cake in her mouth.

Natsume didn't reply.

"Are…are you feeling sad?" Mikan said, walking up to him.

"No! I'm not" Natsume grunted, crossing his arms.

"What's bugging you? Do you want some cake?"

Natsume glared at Mikan. "You know, Polka Dots…everything for you is just sing, play and show of your freakin' underwear!!! There's nothing for you to cry about or anything!! It's just happy-go-lucky days for you, isn't it? All you ever think about is: Ooh! Let's have a tea party with Mr. Wabbit!"

Mikan cocked her head. "I don't think of tea parties"

Natsume rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Besides," Mikan said, leaning against the railing. "I don't like brooding on sad stuff…it doesn't really solve anything, does it? I have a cry or two sometimes but still…"

Natsume turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"It's better to be happy!" Mikan said, giving a smile.

_Ugh. It's that goofy smile again! _Natsume said, rolling his eyes as his cheeks fell pink.

"Natsume-kun," the brunette said looking at Natsume. "Is there a reason why you're always…um…pissed off?"

Natsume looked down, his bangs concealing those crimson orbs of his. "I don't want to talk about it"

And with that, he walked back inside – leaving Mikan perplexed as ever.

--

**To be continued… **

Ooh gosh! Maybe one of these days Natsume will want to talk about it!!! Maybe in the future chapters or so?!?! Huwahaha. Anywayz…I'm sleepy and I got to go. Hope you like this chapter…_**There will be MxN FLUFF**_ in the next chapter. I promise you. Weee. I've already planned it out. **REQUESTS ARE NOW OFFICIALLY OPEN. **Arigato gozaimasu, minna-san:) Er..to make it up to you, I'll update ASAP. 3


	14. Hot Springs in Nagoya! :

PEOPLEZ OF ZEH REPUBLIC ;)

OHMYLORD. It's been AGES since I've updated this story.

But now I am! Lol.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review afterwards. Thanks!

THANK YOU TO THE PPL WHO REVIEWED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS (I'm really lazy to say your names right now but you know who you are :D)

Love,

Keiko Oda.

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE._

Our Love is a Rock Song

Written By Keiko Oda

Chapter Fourteen: Hot Springs in Nagoya ;)

"_YOU CAN NEVER BE A MUSICIAN, YOU HEAR ME?!"_

"_I hear you…but it doesn't mean I'm going to listen"_

_Silence_

"_I hate you" he continued, his heart bursting with fury._

_Please say you still love me, please say you'll love me no matter how many times I'll hurt you. I'm your son. You're supposed to love me eternally & unconditionally._

"_I hate you too" came the reply, emotionless as ever._

_And he silently left the room, leaving Natsume to clean up the pieces._

"Natsume-kun…"

Natsume lifted the manga from his face. "What?"

Mikan sat down on the arm of the sofa that Natsume was lying on. "Are you alright?"

Natsume ignored her.

"Sorry…it's just that – you seemed so…" she trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Go away" Natsume said, turning away from Mikan.

Mikan lowered her gaze and left the room.

"I've been worrying about Natsume-kun" Mikan said, as she and Ruka got their coffees from the counter.

"Why?" Ruka asked, staring at Mikan.

"Ever since Youichi's party…I don't know…he's been so _distant_" Mikan replied quietly.

"You mean he hasn't been insulting you as much?" Ruka grinned.

Mikan nodded.

"Sometimes Natsume-kun is like that – especially when he thinks about his dad" Ruka said, stirring his coffee.

"His dad?" Mikan blinked.

Ruka's face stiffened. He had said something that he wasn't supposed to say, obviously.

"Anyway," Ruka said; changing the subject. "Are you going to be performing somewhere today? So I can watch"

"Don't change the subject" Mikan said firmly. "What about his dad?"

Ruka sighed. "Mikan-chan, I'm sorry…Natsume doesn't like talking about it so…"

"Oh" Mikan muttered. "Never mind"

_There are some things Natsume didn't tell me… I guess, I'm not close enough for him to open up to me. _

Mikan sipped her coffee and looked out the window.

The two remained silent for awhile until…

"CAK…GAG…"

Mikan was startled and stared at Ruka, who was now choking on something. Mikan yelled, standing up and running to Ruka's seat.

"S-somebody!! This guy is…CHOKING" Mikan screamed, flailing her arms; unaware of the paparazzi outside the window clicking away.

The coffee shop staff came to his aid, very calm and composed.

"He has received it!" a barista with glasses said, his glasses shining.

Mikan was confused. "What? Received what?!"

Another barista came, grinning. "Congratulations!!"

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Mikan yelled. "Don't you see there's a choking guy here?! Help him!!"

"I know CPR!!" the barista said heroically. People watched in awe as he took Ruka by the shoulders.

Before he could perform CPR, Ruka coughed out what seemed to be choking him.

It was a blue marble.

"What – what was a BLUE MARBLE doing in his coffee?!" Mikan yelled, hysterical.

"Ahem. Let me explain before you sue us" the barista with glasses said, placing his hands in his apron pocket.

"The blue marble symbolizes a prize for the raffle we have launched!" he said, his eyes gleaming.

Mikan simply blinked.

"It's true, it's true!" the other barista said, taking out a list. "We've got a list of prizes that match with the marble!"

The barista scanned the list. He seemed to be mumbling to himself as he scrolled down the list of prizes.

"AH. Here it is…blue marble…blue marble... WOOHOO! A TRIP TO NAGOYA HOT SPRINGS FOR FOUR!!!"

"It certainly is a stupid way to receive a prize but…HOT SPRINGS!! YAY!!!!" Mikan squealed, jumping up and down.

Ruka gained consciousness. "W-w-what?"

"Ruka-pyon! You won a hot spring trip to Nagoya for four!! Isn't that amazing?!"

"Uh…yeah…" Ruka murmured, his head woozy. He watched Mikan and the two baristas dance around the coffee shop.

"Who are you gonna take, Ruka-pyon? HMMMM?" Mikan said, batting her eyelashes.

Ruka was still woozy from his _'near-death-experience' _so he blurted out random names.

"UH.Me, you, Natsume-kun and…uh…Imai"

Mikan screamed. "HOT SPRINGS HERE WE COMEEEEE!!!!!"

And then she went on, dancing with the baristas.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this" Hotaru said dully, as the four of them boarded the train.

"Well, we did! Actually, it was Ruka who had the idea of inviting you – right, Ruka?" Mikan said.

"I guess" Ruka replied.

"Why would you want to take me to the hot springs? Are you having pervy thoughts?" Hotaru scowled.

"NOO." Ruka said, immediately shaking his head. "Of course not!!"

Hotaru raised her fist. "You better not" she said quietly.

Ruka shrank to the bottom of his seat.

"Natsume-kun, isn't this going to be great?" Mikan said, turning to Natsume who was slumped up in the back.

"Whatever" he replied.

"Have you ever been to the hot springs?" she said, desperately trying to make up a conversation.

There was a long pause.

"Yeah" came the long-awaited reply.

"This is my first time!!!" Mikan squealed, excitedly.

Silence.

"Aren't you excited, Natsume?"

This time, she didn't get a reply. He simply stared into the view.

_Natsume-kun, what are you thinking of? You seem so distant and sad. I wish you'd open up to me. _

_I promise you, I'll listen. _

They arrived at the hot springs inn soon enough.

It was a quaint little inn with two floors. Each of the floors accommodated five rooms and one small bathroom at the end of the hallway. The lobby served as a living room with a bookshelf that contained mostly magazines and biographies of people Mikan didn't know, a TV and leather couches. There was a diner across the inn.

The front desk clerk showed them their rooms. They were on the ground floor – rooms 6 and 7.

The rooms were small – each room had two futons laid down and a wooden drawer for clothes.

The front desk clerk asked the four what their sizes were so she could prepare their yukatas.

"Size fourteen" Mikan said, when the clerk asked her for her size.

Natsume gave a muffled laugh. Mikan's cheeks reddened.

_I'm flat and figureless – go ahead and rub it in, Nat. _Mikan thought, grinding her teeth.

An hour after settling in, the clerk handed them their yukatas.

"Oh my gosh!" Mikan squealed, putting her yukata on. "It's pretty!!"

"I hate the colors" Hotaru said dryly, staring at the blue and pink flowers in disgust. She was hoping that they'd give her a dark blue yukata with yellow marigolds instead of roses.

"Oh come on, Hotaru-chan!! It looks cute on you"

Hotaru simply gave a quick look at herself in the mirror and shrugged. The two girls went out. Natsume and Ruka were waiting for them. They were wearing dark blue & black yukatas. Mikan had to admit Natsume looked very nice in his.

"You look great, Mikan-chan" Ruka said, as Mikan came out of her room.

"Thank you" Mikan gushed.

"Oh please," Natsume said, rolling his eyes. "Your _flat _body disappears in that yukata. Glad the hot springs aren't mixed or else I'd have to suffer the sight of your…"

"PERVERT" Mikan said, kicking his leg. Natsume smirked and went ahead.

"I don't see how you can stand him living in the same apartment as you" Hotaru remarked.

Mikan sighed. "I don't know how I can either"

"_Ahhhhhhh" _

Mikan sunk into the warm water. The day had been so cold and dipping into this hot heaven was such a relief for her.

"I've never been in a hot spring resort before" she said to Hotaru, who seemed to unwind as well.

"Me too" Hotaru said quietly.

The two bathed in silence for awhile.

Hotaru leaned her head against a rock.

"I'm going to check out what's on the other side of this spring" Mikan said.

"You're going to go to the boy's section?" Hotaru replied.

"Noooo, of course not!" Mikan said. "I'm just going to explore this section"

"Whatever. Just don't get into trouble"

Mikan nodded and swam. The spring was big and stretched out far enough for Mikan to want to go back to where Hotaru was. She leaned against a rock and took a rest.

She was about to go back to Hotaru when she heard voices.

"This spring really hits the spot, right – Natsume?"

_OH FUDGE. That was Ruka! Had they come to the girl's side?! _Mikan said, a sense of panic arousing.

Mikan hid behind the rock and had a look. Ruka and Natsume weren't so far away from where she was!! Oh God. She had no idea that the sections weren't separated by walls or anything!!

_Don't panic, Mikan. Just go back to Hotaru-chan and everything will be okay. _

"Eh…Natsume-kun? Did I hear something stir behind that rock?"

Oh God…no…

"Uh…I'll check" Natsume said and began swimming towards where Mikan was.

Mikan felt like a cornered fox about to be massacred by hounds.

_Its okay. _Mikan thought. _You're wearing a towel anyway. _

Mikan felt herself to assure that she was covered. But sadly, the towel had drifted off.

_DAMMIT! _Mikan thought, panicking. Natsume was coming closer. Mikan had no other choice but to swim and grab her towel. She dipped down and swam, hopefully she was unseen.

As she swam, she could hear Natsume.

"No, there's nothing here. Must've been your imagination"

She was getting closer to her towel now. She did a few more strokes and she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. _Thank God. _

She was going to swim back when her towel got tangled with someone else's. She tugged and tugged and finally pulled free of whatever was pulling her. She gasped for air as soon as she reached the top and saw…

And saw Natsume staring at her from below, he seemed to have tripped from Mikan's towel wrapping around his ankle for he seemed to have flinched when he saw her– but his face was full of…shock.

"N-N-Natsume-kun…"

Mikan felt her cheeks become hot.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mikan locked herself in her room that evening.

"Mikan, don't you think you're overreacting?" Hotaru said from out the door. "Natsume's ankle got caught in your towel and he flipped over. He wasn't spying on you"

"HMPH" Mikan said, folding her arms like a baby.

"And it was your fault for swimming to the other side of the spring. I knew you'd attract trouble"

"I didn't attract trouble, Hotaru-chan. I attracted the pervy eyes of Natsume!!!!"

"It was an accident, Mikan. He didn't even look at you anyway – and you were wrapped in a towel"

"So what if I was in a towel?! Oh yea, he didn't look – he STARED!"

She could hear Hotaru give up and walk away. Her footsteps disappeared into the hall.

"Well?" Ruka said, as Hotaru came into the diner.

"She wouldn't listen to me" Hotaru replied softly, taking a seat. "She's stubborn, that girl"

"My God" Natsume groaned, rolling his eyes. "I didn't even see anything…I was just looking at her FACE"

Hotaru smirked. "Admiring her beauty?"

"Shut up. Jeez. That girl is sooo…"

"Maybe you should talk to her, Natsume-kun" Ruka said.

Natsume stared at him, and then stood up and headed for the inn.

_Knock knock._

No answer. Natsume went in.

Mikan was there, sitting on her futon.

"Get out" she said, without looking at him.

He didn't. He sat on Hotaru's futon and simply stared at her.

"Look," he breathed. "I didn't look at anything, okay? I promise"

"And anyway – I didn't even plan to play pervert – your stupid towel wrapped itself around my ankle as I passed by and when you tugged – I flipped over and I ended up…well yeah…" he trailed off, sensing the awkwardness between the two of them.

Mikan didn't say anything.

Natsume stood up and headed for the door.

"I may seem like a pervert sometimes but really –

Mikan looked at him.

"I'm not. And when I play pervert sometimes, it's…hmm…sort of my game with you"

His cheeks turned scarlet.

"Game?"

"Yea – you're the only one I play it with anyway"

Mikan had never seen Natsume so stiff before.

"Natsume-kun,"

"What?"

"One day, will you tell me about your dad?"

Natsume breathed in.

"Why do you want to know about him? He's not important"

"Friends – friends tell each other stuff – whether important or unimportant. It doesn't matter. I'm your friend"

"You're getting freaky" Natsume muttered.

Mikan lowered her gaze.

"Whatever, maybe I'll tell you someday – but I'm not promising"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Let's have dinner"

Mikan immediately pulled her hand away from Natsume but managed to give a smile.

"Okay"

When they came to the diner, Ruka and Hotaru were already eating.

"Listen, Natsume. They're playing one of your songs in the radio"

_So at my show on Monday  
I was hoping someday  
You'd be on your way to better things  
It's not about your make-up  
Or how you try to shape up  
To these tiresome paper dreams  
Paper dreams, honey_

So now you pour your heart out  
You're telling me you're far out  
You're not about to lie down for your cause  
But you don't pull my strings  
'Cos I'm a better man  
Moving on to better things

Well uh oh, oh I love her because she moves in her own way  
Well uh oh, oh she came to my show just to hear about my day

And at the show on Tuesday  
She was in her mindset  
Tempered furs and spangled boots  
Looks are deceiving  
Make me believe it  
And these tiresome paper dreams  
Paper dreams, honey  
Yeah

So wont you go far  
Tell me you're a keeper  
Not about to lie down for your cause  
And you don't pull my strings  
'Cos I'm a better man  
Moving on to better things

Well oh oh, oh I love her because she moves in her own way  
Well oh oh, oh she came to my show just to hear about my day

yes I wish that we never made it  
Through all the summers  
They're keeping us instead of  
Kicking us back  
Down through the suburbs  
yes I wish that we never made it  
Through all the summers  
They're keeping us instead of  
Kicking us back  
Down through the suburbs

But uh oh, I love her because she moves in her own way  
But uh oh, she came to my show just to hear about my day  
But uh oh, oh I love her because she moves in her own way  
But uh oh, oh she came to my show just to hear about my day

As the song played, Mikan danced around – laughing and smiling.

"Natsume-kun!! Dance with me!!" she squealed.

"No" Natsume said, sitting down.

He'd rather watch her dance than dance with her, maybe.

But whatever.

_But uh oh, I love her because moves in her own way. _

END OF CHAPTER

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT GUYS!! PLS LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP. ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! ;)


	15. Ghostbusters!

_FIFOL ;))_

ANOTHER UPDATE!!!! LOL

Thanks for reviewing, everyone!! ;D Really appreciated it. ;)

_i'm real lazy to put the reviewers right now cos its 11 pm and im too tired to put it. but you guys know who you are!!!!! ;) I LOVE YOU GUYSSS SO MUCHHHH! ;D THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! I'll reply to them tomorrow. :D _

Pls enjoy this chapter...hope you like it! ;)

Ok the chapter is about New Years…I know its kinda late but I'm just following the story's progress so bear with my lateness :))

[**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE  
**

**[WARNING: OOC  
**

'_If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true?'_

_-Maroon 5._

Our Love is a Rock Song

By Keiko Oda

Chapter Fifteen: Ghostbusters

The train passed by dozens of rice fields and farms. You didn't get to see much provincial beauty over in Tokyo so seeing farmers till their land was some big thing for Mikan, who spent much of her entire life in Tokyo.

The air outside was cold. There was a bit of frost encrusted onto the windowpane from last night's frozen spell. Sixteen degrees Celsius chilled Japan that morning, and Mikan knew that it would get colder as the day progressed.

Mikan leaned against Hotaru's shoulder. She had fallen asleep listening to her Ipod. Mikan felt glad that she had been listening to one of her songs. Hotaru didn't seem like the type who'd appreciate music.

Ruka was behind Mikan, playing with his DS and Natsume was in one of his_reminiscing-about-his-past_moods.

"FLIP!YES!FLIP!" Ruka cheered, as he controlled his digital steak with his stylus.

Mikan looked at him. "What are you playing?"

"Cooking Mama" came the reply. He showed her his DS. As expected, it was some game that involved cooking.

"You can cook all sorts of things," he continued. "Like steak & fried rice and potato salad and stuff"

Mikan was amazed at the thrill in Ruka's tone.

"Can I play?" asked Mikan.

"Wait. I'll just finish seasoning the steak"

As Mikan waited, she stared at Natsume who had now fallen asleep. He looked cozy in his black hoodie & his head was enveloped in an even blacker bonnet. Mikan analyzed him. Even though he was sleeping, his face carried an expression that made Mikan want to cry. What was it exactly? Mikan almost had it when Ruka disturbed her train of thought.

"Here," he said. "Enjoy"

Mikan took the DS and played Cooking Mama. It was fun. But Natsume never left her head for even a second.

----------

A few hours later, they arrived at the train station of Tokyo.

"You hogged my DS" Ruka said bitterly. "I was bored the whole trip"

"It was fun" Mikan said, giving a sheepish smile.

Hotaru yawned. "I didn't get enough sleep last night"

"Why?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru thought for awhile. "I think there was a ghost in our room"

Mikan blinked. "G-ghost?"

Just so you know, Mikan is EASILY terrified.

"Yeah," Hotaru replied. "It became super cold"

"DUH" Mikan laughed. "It's really cold at this time of the month"

"No, no" Hotaru shook her head. "I mean, it's the type of cold that doesn't stay that long and it makes your skin all goose-bumpy"

Natsume seemed to reason to this in his head.

Mikan clenched her fists. "I – I don't think there was a ghost in our room!"

Hotaru gave her a dark look and went to buy a sandwich.

"Do you think there was a ghost?" Mikan said, turning to Natsume.

"How should I know? I wasn't in your room" Natsume replied dully.

Mikan thought about this and didn't talk to him until the limo picked them up.

Once they were in, she bothered him about this again.

"Do you think there was a ghost?" she asked once more.

He sighed. "I don't know, Mikan. It's POSSIBLE. That place is like – I don't know. A million years old"

Mikan gulped. "A million years old?"

"Whatever. I don't know!" Natsume said, rather irritated. "Can you shut up?"

And Mikan did.

----------------------------

Mikan rented a DVD from the video shop across her apartment.

"What's that?" Natsume asked, pointing to the plastic lying on the coffee table when she came home.

"A DVD I'm going to watch tonight" Mikan said, heating up some fried chicken in the microwave.

Natsume got the DVD and it said in green, sloppy letters: GHOSTBUSTERS.

"What the hell" he muttered. "Why would you want to watch this?"

Mikan came and placed the fried chicken on the coffee table. She snatched the DVD from him and put it on the DVD player. "I'm going to protect myself from ghosts!"

Natsume found this stupid. "How's this going to protect you?"

"They're Ghostbusters. Maybe they'll show a method or something…on how to capture ghosts…"

"There are no ghosts in this apartment!!!" Natsume yelled.

Mikan shrugged. "You can never be too careful"

That night, they watched Ghostbusters up to midnight. After that, they went to sleep.

The next morning, Natsume found Mikan sitting at the breakfast table – looking as dead as the ghosts in the movie.

"What's up with you?" Natsume asked her.

"I couldn't sleep. The eyeless ghost scared the crap out of me" Mikan said.

"The eyeless ghost --- oh…you mean the one in Ghostbusters?"

Mikan nodded solemnly.

Breakfast was an unusually quiet event. Natsume kept staring at Mikan as she quietly ate her hash browns.

"You shouldn't have watched Ghostbusters" he commented.

Mikan didn't say anything.

"Setsumi's going to come over later"

Mikan remained silent.

He waited for her to say something but she didn't.

"Good God! What has gotten into you?!?!" Natsume yelled, losing his temper.

Mikan floated ghostly out of the dining room.

---------------------------------------

Setsumi blinked.

"Are you telling me that you're _worried_about…that…Mikan?!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "I didn't say I was WORRIED"

"Oh yes, you did" Setsumi scowled. "You said _What has gotten into Mikan? She seems so lifeless lately!" _

"Exactly" Natsume muttered.

"Where is she anyway?"

"She has an interview in a radio station this afternoon"

"Oh"

"My God…she seriously shouldn't have watched Ghostbusters last night"

"Ghostbusters?" Setsumi seemed amused.

"Yeah. Ever since Imai told her that there must've been a ghost in their room in the hot springs resort… she's been paranoid"

Setsumi ignored the situation. "HOT SPRINGS RESORT?"

Natsume nodded. "Yeah and…"

"You went to a hot springs resort without me?!" she choked.

_Oh no, here we go again. _

"Ruka was the one who invited me" he said coolly.

"Who did you go with?" Setsumi said, hyperventilating.

"Mikan, Imai, Ruka"

"You could've kicked Mikan out and invited me!!!"

"I don't think that's…"

Before Setsumi could butt in, Mikan came in.

"Oh…hey, Setsumi" Mikan said, she had a plastic bag in her hands.

Setsumi shot dagger looks at her.

"Don't you have a radio station thing to go to?"

Mikan tried to recall. "I skipped it to buy some stuff"

"Shopping?" Natsume presumed.

"Eh…no…I bought…"

Mikan laid her items to demonstrate.

There was a net, two motion detectors, 1 "ghost alarm", 1 camera, a flashlight and some sushi.

"Oh Lord…" Natsume groaned, slapping his forehead.

"I think it's very necessary" Mikan said firmly.

"How can you live with this…psycho freak?" Setsumi spat.

"I have karma" Natsume said quickly and then turned to Mikan. "Return this to the shop"

"No!"

"I'm going to kill Imai" Natsume said, gritting his teeth.

"If you don't mind," Mikan said. "I'm going to set my stuff up"

Setsumi scowled. "I can't believe you could stand her!"

"I can" Natsume said coolly. "She's bearable sometimes and…"

He trailed off, lost for words. He felt heat rise up in his cheeks.

Setsumi took her jacket. "You're useless!"

"Jeez, Setsumi. Get a grip! You're so sensitive!"

"You get a grip, Natsume! I won't be surprised if you ever fell in love with her!"

She left the room, furious.

Natsume sighed. He won't be surprised either.

----------------------------

That evening, Natsume phoned Hotaru.

"You're going to pay for this, Imai!" he said through his teeth.

Hotaru breathed. "Did I scare Mikan?"

"SCARED her? You terrified the living hell out of her!!"

"I didn't mean to" Hotaru said dryly.

"Well you did! And do you know what she's doing now?"

"What?"

"She's installing ghost-protector stuff all around the apartment!!"

Hotaru laughed.

"Let's see if she goes further and does something else"

"What are you talking about?"

"I have to go" Hotaru said and hung up.

Natsume threw the phone on the carpet and took a shower.

-----------------------------------

When Natsume came home from a dinner party, a hot laser beam shot at his direction. Just in time, he ducked and saw his jacket sleeve sizzle. He turned to the wall and saw several burn marks on it.

"Oh, sorry" Mikan said. "That's my Anti-Ghost laser"

"You're pathetic" Natsume hissed.

"I'm being safe. Do you want the Sloth to come after you?"

"The Sloth? What the hell?"

"It's better if you don't know" Mikan said darkly.

Natsume bet this was another of those stereotype ghosts she conjured up in that imagination of hers.

--------------------------

Natsume stayed up late watching TV. Mikan went to bed early. Natsume wondered if she was able to sleep or if she was scheming ways on how to hunt more ghosts in their home.

At two in the morning, he went to bed.

He slipped into the covers and dozed off. He began dreaming of his dad again.

"_Daddyyyy!!!!"_

"_Natsume-kun!! Come here!!!" _

"_Daddy, what's that?" _

"_That's the moon. Let me tell you this, Natsume. No matter how far apart we are, when you miss me – look up at the moon. No matter where we are, we'll be looking at the same moon, the same stars and the same sky! Father and son are never apart" _

"_Never apart?" _

"_That's right" _

"_I'm glad you're my dad" _

"_I'm glad you're my son. I love you" _

"_I love…" _

Poke…poke…

Natsume jerked up, his eyes opening. He found complete darkness above him. He sighed and turned to his right, embracing his pillow. _Another dream_, he thought. _Another stupid dream about dad…_

He was about to close his eyes when…

"N-Natsume-kun"

"What the…"

He began to think the bearer of the voice was a ghost _(damn that Mikan! Putting thoughts into my head!) _

He affixed his eyes on where the voice came from. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he found Mikan in her pajamas staring at him.

"Oh" he said, relieved. "It's just you"

Mikan just stared at him.

"What time is it?"

"Three" she said

"Wait, what are you doing here?"

Mikan's lips quivered. "I can't sleep!!!"

"You suck" Natsume said, as the two of them sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"Tell me about it" Mikan said sadly.

"You're overreacting on this too much, you know"

Mikan nodded. "I get scared easily"

"You've just stated the obvious" Natsume responded.

Mikan leaned on his shoulder. Natsume stiffened but he didn't say anything.

"Can you put me to sleep?" she asked him.

"No," he said, he could feel her hot breath on his neck. "I can't"

"Can you sing me a song…track six in your album?"

"If I Eve r Fell In Love With You?"

"That's the one"

Natsume couldn't help it. It was HIS song after all.

_If I fell in love with you  
Would you promise to be true  
And help me understand  
'cause I've been in love before  
And I found that love was more  
Than just holding hands_

_If I give my heart to you  
I must be sure  
From the very start  
That you would love me more than him" _

Mikan closed her eyes. His voice was so amazing. It was better than hers, in fact. It was raspy and strong but at the same time; it had a gentle tone to it.

Natsume took a deep breath.

_If I trust in you oh no please  
Don't run and hide  
If I love you too oh please  
Don't hurt my pride like him  
'cause I couldn't stand the pain  
And I would be sad if our new love was in vain_

_So I hope you see love that I  
Would love to love you  
And that he will cry  
When he learns we are two  
'cause I couldn't stand the pain  
And I would be sad if our new love was in vain" _

She had closed her eyes now. Natsume tucked a stray hair to her ear.

Mikan opened her mouth and begun to sing as well.

_So I hope you see that I  
Would love to love you  
And that she will cry  
When she learns we are two" _

Natsume gave a small smile. Her voice was beautiful. It made him think of the sea. It was so calm and composed – so soft and distant, and yet her tone crashed beautifully as waves and left marks like the water wet the sand.

Natsume said the last stanza.

"_If I ever fell in love with you, yeah" _

Mikan took one last breath and fell asleep. Natsume stroked her face and cradled her for as long as he could remember until he fell asleep as well.

Natsume dreamed again that night. But it wasn't about his father.

It was about Mikan.

And he wondered what it would be like if he ever fell in love with her.

_No, no, no, no_

_If I ever fell in love with you._

_--------------------------- _

End of chapter

OMG sorry if it was kinda OOC but I hope you liked it!!!!!!! ;)

PLS LEAVE A REVIEW PPL!!! Hope you liked it!!!


	16. Confusion

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS ;)

SpringFairy101, sakurapetal246, darkness, oO0OoyummyflakesoO0Oo, Star Sapphirex, Redsie, Ducky-san, sarahpatrick, HengHeng, funky radz, aegyo,Aki Eschirott, simplebutspecial, deynaz, anitsirhc, honeyxchan, Pekopon Pudding, Aminatsu032, Somi-chan for reviewing the previous chapter. :)

oO0OoyummyflakesoO0Oo and funky radz: of course I'm going to put jealousy ;) just wait for it, kayyy?

Aegyo: Maroon 5 sang "If I Fell In Love With You", although I think the original was sung by the Beatles – I'm not too sure. There are many versions but the one I used was by Maroon 5.

Simplebutspecial: hmmm. What do you mean by pace? Relationship? Storyline:)

Aminatsu032: ANTS?!?!?!?!?!:O OHMYGOSH, FAYE-CHAN.

Thank you for all your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. (:

---------------------

Our Love is a Rock Song

By Keiko Oda

Chapter Sixteen: Confusion

"_Get your umbrellas out, everyone! A cold front is approaching Tokyo this afternoon and you may want to expect rainy weather from Monday up to Thursday!" _

Mikan was curled up on the couch, hugging her legs. She rested her chin on her knees as the TV blared out today's weather forecast.

Natsume entered the living room in a black rain jacket and dark jeans.

Mikan saw him watch her. She averted her gaze from his face and back to the television.

_Ever since last night, _Mikan thought, _everything's been awkward. _

She remembered everything with clarity. She recalled the way he stroked her face and how he felt through her hair. It was weird. Mikan never thought he was capable of tenderness. And she didn't think that she would allow it.

"I'm going" he said.

"Okay" Mikan replied quietly. Natsume sensed the discomfort in her tone.

Natsume waited for her to say something else. A simple _"where are you going?" _or_"what time will you be back?"_ would suffice. But Mikan's eyes remained on the television, her body as stiff as ever.

He sighed and left the apartment.

_Mikan, you are as dumb as a dodo bird._

--------------------- _  
_

Mikan Sakura: OMG, HOTARU. You've got to help me!

Hotaru Imai: I'm busy editing photos. IM me later.

Mikan Sakura: NO.

Hotaru Imai: What's this about? Natsume?

Mikan Sakura: Yeah.

Hotaru Imai: Go.

Mikan Sakura: Well, Natsume and I kinda fell asleep together last night. Cause I couldn't sleep last night so we stayed up late and ended up asleep on the couch…and I feel weird.

Hotaru Imai: Is your term of _weird_good or bad?

Mikan Sakura: What do you mean?

Hotaru Imai: You feel weird, right? Is it a good feeling or a bad feeling?

Mikan Sakura: I don't know. Bad, I think.

Hotaru Imai: I'll think of something.

-HOTARU IMAI HAS GONE OFFLINE-

"EH. Hotaru-chan, I hate you!" Mikan groaned, closing Hotaru's IM window.

She couldn't take it. She didn't like the feeling. Mikan truly wished that she would go back to seeing Natsume as an obnoxious pig that made her life a living hell rather than some guy who could _possibly_ make her knees weak.

She closed all the internet windows and shut off her computer.

Mikan took a nap after a warm shower. She always smothered her confusion in sleep.

---------------------

"Let me hear your new song" Ruka said, as the two of them sat in the recording studio.

Natsume plucked his guitar. "I just wrote it this morning, I don't think it's the final piece yet"

"_Last year's wishes  
Are this year's apologies  
Every last time I come home  
I take my last chance  
To burn a bridge or two  
I only keep myself sick in the head  
Cause I know how the words get you_

_We're the new face of failure  
Prettier and younger but not any better off  
Bulletproof and loneliness  
At best, at best_

_Me and you  
Sitting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Sitting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you"_

He stopped and stared into space for a moment. He looked at Ruka. "Is it any good?"

Ruka sipped his Pepsi. "Go on"

"_Collect the bad habits  
That you couldn't bare to keep  
Out of the woods but I love  
A tree I used to lay beneath  
Kisses still there  
From a sour bottle baby girl  
With eyes the size of baby worlds_

_We're the new face of failure  
Prettier and younger but not any better off  
Bulletproof and loneliness  
At best, at best_

_Me and you  
Sitting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Sitting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Sitting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Sitting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you_

_The best way  
To make it through  
With hearts and wrists in tact  
Is to realize  
Two outta three ain't bad  
Ain't bad!!" _

His voice was pouring out gently now.

"_Me and you  
Sitting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
(Honeymoon)  
Sitting in a honeymoon  
(In a honeymoon)  
Me and you  
Sitting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Sitting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you" _

Natsume placed his guitar down and shrugged.

Ruka grinned. "That was great!! What inspired you?"

"Nothing" Natsume said dully.

"Sure about that?" Ruka said sheepishly.

Natsume reddened. "Yeah, I'm sure"

Ruka raised his eyebrows. "It isn't about Mikan is it?"

"No," Natsume said, lowering his gaze. "It isn't"

Ruka's face fell. He sipped more of his Pepsi. "Awww, I hoped it'd be"

Natsume picked up his guitar once more and plucked a few chords. He hated lying.

---------------------

The rain was getting stronger by the hour so Natsume went home early.

Mikan was there, clipping her toenails on the armchair.

"You're home early" she said, as the door opened.

"Yup" he replied, throwing his keys on the coffee table. He made himself comfortable on the couch.

The two were silent.

"Look, I've noticed you've been acting weird ever since last night. Don't think I couldn't tell. I'm not as stupid as you" he said, staring at the ceiling.

Mikan froze.

"If it's about last night or the way we woke up…or anything that involved it…then…"

He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Natsume-kun…"

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"Scared? Scared of what?" Mikan said, her heart beating fast.

"Scared of not knowing what will happen next"

Mikan was simply speechless.

"T-that's not true, Natsume-kun!"

Natsume sat up. "Can you stop being so difficult?! It's annoying!"

Mikan felt like crying. "I…"

"Look, you can run away from it if you want to but I won't" Natsume's voice sounded so sure and so strong that it engulfed Mikan.

"I don't know what to do…" Mikan said, her voice tiny.

Natsume felt like ripping her head off.

The two could hear the rain against the windowpane. The storm seemed so big, whipping out huge winds and belting out grayness that it made both Mikan and Natsume seemed so small in their apartment.

The two stared at each other. Natsume scowled at Mikan.

"Please stop it" Mikan murmured, her lower lip trembling.

"You don't know how confused I am, so please don't make me more confused than I am now!!" she yelled.

Not waiting for a reply, she ran to the safety of her room.

She buried herself in her comforter and stared at the window which was now as foggy as her head.

_Please, Natsume – please don't ruin our friendship. Please don't make me confused. I'm having such a hard time so please don't pressure me into looking to something that I'm scared to find. _

She stared at the four walls of her room and began singing a song.

"_Get a load of me,  
Get a load of you,  
Walking down the street  
And I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be_

_Holding hands with you,  
When we're out at night,  
Got a girlfriend  
You say it isn't right,  
And I've got someone waiting too._

_The problem is, this is just the beginning  
We're already wet and we're gonna go swimming" _

Natsume went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of coke.

"_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?  
Its inevitable... it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me...  
Why can't I breathe whenever i think about you?" _

He flicked the bottle cap out and placed it on the kitchen table. He drank the coke and sighed.

"_Isn't this the best part of breaking up?  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too" _

He walked towards Mikan's room and attempted to knock.

"_Its an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful?" _

He shook his head and went to his room and strummed his guitar.

Mikan changed her clothes and went out the door.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_I'd love for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
For this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever talk about you?" _

She left the apartment building and took a cab to Hotaru's place.

_Whenever I think about you, whenever I think about you. _

She rang the doorbell and waited for awhile.

_Whenever I think about you… _

As expected, Hotaru opened the door. She was wearing a gray tank top and pajama pants. She stared at Mikan in shock.

"Hotaru-chan…"

Hotaru gave a smile.

"Remember when I said I'd figure something out?"

Mikan nodded.

_Whenever I think about you… _

"I just did"

End of chapter

Songs used:

_I'm Like A Lawyer With the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off (Me and You) – Fall Out Boy_

_Why Can't I? –Liz Phair_

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. THANK YOUUU. (:


	17. Chapter 17

ADVIRTISEMENT: If you are into those romantic stuff like I am, then read _Good Morning Call, _you can read it for free online at (:

--

YO TO THE FILIPINOS OUT THURR. Summer has begun for us already so I'll try to keep the updates going, kay? I wish all of you a happy summer:D Enjoy your summer break, guys!

And to those GRADUATING, CONGRATS to you guys too! ;)

Thanks: Cuna999, 'kiwiatthedisco', cervana, pukite, Irumi Kanzaki, Aki Eschirott, sarahpatrick, oOoOoOyummyflakesoOoOo, chibixluver, sakurapetal246, mangamanic, Redsie, Bitter-Sweet-Cherry, funny sakura, xXxRainbow-ChanXxx, dominiqueanne, Chee Chee Alyna, darkness, Spring Fairy 14, Hinamori Sohma 18, kradraven, awy35, kawaiiyoujo, anitsirhc, simple but special, katedominique, Aminatsu032, deynaz, Ametarazu Setsuko, lil kitty, tangerinegirl13, Jhill19, kristine0926, tineewinee, RainbowPrincess326 and Lyn-Lyn-Chan 

--

Our Love is a Rock Song

Written by Keiko Oda

Chapter 17 

-- 

_Hotaru gave a smile._

"_Remember when I said I'd figure something out?"_

_Mikan nodded._

"_I just did"_

-- 

"You're not serious, are you, Hotaru-chan?" Mikan said, sitting up from Hotaru's sofa bed. 

That night, Mikan decided to sleep over in Hotaru's apartment. It wasn't a flashy penthouse like the apartment of Mikan. It was a small condo, with the view of a brick wall. The kitchen was probably the size of Mikan's wardrobe closet (although very functional) and the bathroom was probably one-fourth of the hallway in Mikan's apartment with no sink. The bedroom and the living room were put together. You get the picture. But despite the teeny size of Hotaru's home, she very well did accommodate Mikan who didn't give a damn about its discolored wallpaper. 

"I'm serious" Hotaru muttered. 

"I CANNOT believe you. You're stoic, emotionless Hotaru-chan! You CANNOT possibly think up anything that has to do with _romance" _ Mikan replied, half-shouting. 

"Shut up, you might wake up the neighbors" Hotaru whispered furiously. "And besides, I think it's the most logical solution to you're _weirdness _with Natsume" 

"It's not the most logical solution, it's the WORST. And besides, telling Natsume that I like him will just make things even weirder!" 

"You never know, he may ask you out. What if he likes you back?" 

"The problem is, Hotaru-chan," Mikan said, huffing. "I don't like him. What're you going to do about that?" 

Hotaru thought for a bit. "The problem is, Mikan-chan" she said, mocking Mikan's tone. "You DO like him. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. It's SO obvious" 

Mikan's cheeks turned pink. "I don't like him, I swear!" 

"Keep telling yourself that" Hotaru responded sarcastically. 

"I don't!" 

Hotaru didn't reply this time. 

"Eh…Hotaru-chan?" 

Nothing. 

Mikan then concluded that Hotaru had drifted off to sleep. 

_I don't like Natsume. I don't. _

And with that, she fell asleep as well. 

--

_RRIIIINNNGGGGGGGGG. _

Mikan felt around for her cell phone. She picked it up. 

"Hello?" she said, groggily. 

"Hey BAKA, it's me. Where the hell have you been?" 

It was Natsume. 

Mikan sat up, the sun's light blaring through the window. Mikan could see dust particles floating around. Hotaru was still asleep on her futon. Mikan could hear the car engines purring outside. 

"I slept over at Hotaru's place, got a problem?" 

"HELL YEAH. You can't just run off and sleep over in someone's place without telling me!" 

"Don't act like you're my mother!" Mikan yelled rather loudly. 

"As if you have a mother" Natsume muttered between his teeth. 

"As if you have a FATHER" Mikan shouted, not knowing what else to say. 

Natsume ended the call. She threw her cell phone on the sofa. Sometimes Natsume made her SO MAD. 

"Hotaru-chan…?" Mikan said, hoping not to have awoken Hotaru's slumber. 

"Mmm?" 

"Oh good. I thought I woke you up' Mikan said, relieved. 

"You did" Hotaru groaned. She then chucked a pillow at Mikan. 

-- 

When Mikan arrived home, the apartment smelled like charred bacon. Mikan dropped her duffle bag and ran into the kitchen. 

It was a disaster. 

There was spilled milk on the floor, as well as frozen hot dogs and melted ice cream. The table was a mess, having several sticky grains of rice sticking to it. The refrigerator was open and several eggs had fallen from the carton and the ketchup bottle was broken, leaving a disgusting trail of the red mess. The freezer was open too, leaving most of the ice melted. What was once a spic-and-span kitchen was now a cluttered room covered with food grime. An expected result of a food fight in a high school cafeteria was now found in Mikan's own kitchen. 

But the most disastrous part of all was the person standing in front of the stove, wearing Mikan's blue apple-printed apron while furiously fanning a pan of smoking bacon, spitting out olive oil around the room. 

"N-NATSUME-KUN?" 

Natsume took a look back at her, with a humiliated expression on his face. Mikan was definitely amused. She felt like she won a free car. Natsume Hyuuga, perfect in music, perfect in nabbing girls, and probably perfect in academics is a complete catastrophe in the kitchen. Oh, life is good! 

"It's all your fault!" he yelled. 

"What? What did I do?" 

"You usually make breakfast…but NO you just had to sleepover in Imai-kun's place, leaving ME without anything to eat!" 

"I…I didn't know you didn't learn how to cook!" Mikan said, trying to hold back her laughter. Natsume backed away from the stove, his sweaty face glinting in bacon bits and olive oil. Mikan adjusted the fire and removed the pan from the stove. 

Natsume didn't say anything. 

"Let's get this place cleaned up" Mikan said, leaving the kitchen to fetch cleaning materials. 

As the two of them scrubbed the floor, Natsume was humming some sort of tune that rang a bell to Mikan's ears. 

"Are you humming the tune of one of my songs?" Mikan asked. 

"No" Natsume said flatly, as he scraped off a dried-up egg yolk from the floor. But Mikan could tell that he was. 

"God, this place is such a mess, Natsume-kun" 

"Don't rub it in, stupid" 

"I'm just saying. Whatever would you without me, Natsume-kun?" 

Natsume shrugged. "Nothing, I guess" 

There was a moment of silence. Mikan stared at Natsume. Nothing? Does that mean he needed her in his life? Does that signify that he's a complete mess without her? Mikan's heart belted against her rib cage. Natsume looked at Mikan, his ruby eyes eating her out. Mikan felt weird around him again.

"What's the matter? Forgot how to talk?" Natsume grunted, looking pissed again. 

"N-no…it's just that…" 

Natsume reached out for her face, Mikan flinched a bit as his hand brushed against her cheeks. He tucked a stray hair at the back of her hair. His gaze never left her for a bit. 

"You can be so stupid sometimes" he said. 

"Ah…eh…Natsume-kun…" 

She clenched the sponge in between her fingers, letting all the soap suds run out. 

_Stop looking at me like that_, she thought.

She then threw the sponge at his face. 

"Get away!" she said, her cheeks flushing. 

"What the—what the hell is your problem!" Natsume yelled. 

"Nothing…it's just that --- 

Natsume took the bucket and splashed the dirty water on Mikan, leaving her drenched. 

"That's even WORSE!" Mikan yelled, as Natsume held back a snicker. 

"And your point is?" Natsume said, raising an eyebrow. 

"I HATE YOU!" Mikan said, standing up. "Clean the kitchen by yourself!" 

She headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. 

Natsume smirked as she left. 

_Yeaah, without you, baka…I'd do NOTHING at all. _

--

That evening, Mikan ran into Ruka in the supermarket. 

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said, as the two of them bumped into each other in the Dairy section. 

"Mikan-chan! How's it going?" 

"Fine. I just need to pick up some stuff here since Natsume wasted them all" 

Ruka laughed. "He tried to cook?" 

"How'd you guess?" 

Ruka shrugged. "Just a hunch" he said, smiling. 

Mikan got a carton of milk from the rack. 

"Has he shown any sign of him liking you?" Ruka asked, all of a sudden. 

"Huh?" 

Ruka burst out laughing. "Hahahaha, I think he likes you!" 

Mikan almost dropped the milk. "Eh…?" 

"Ruka-pyon, what in the world are you talking about?" 

"Never mind, it was just spur of the moment, I guess" Ruka said, grinning. 

Mikan remained silent. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" 

"Ruka-pyon, I've been feeling weird about Natsume", Mikan breathed. "I mean…we are just friends…" 

"OHMY. Don't tell me…" 

"I don't!" Mikan immediately said. 

"Don't worry, I guess he likes you back" Ruka said coolly. 

"But I don't **WANT**to like him" 

Ruka smiled. "You cannot force yourself NOT to like someone, Mikan. The feeling comes by itself and if you just try to fight it, it will become even stronger. If you try to pull away from that person, the person will end up getting hurt" 

"How do you know all of these stuff?" 

"I don't know, it's not like I'm in love myself" 

As Mikan walked home, Ruka's words echoed throughout her head. 

_The feeling comes by itself and if you just try to fight it, it will become even stronger. If you try to pull away from that person, the person will end up getting hurt._

--

Coincidentally, Mikan arrived at the apartment at the same time as Natsume. So the two of them rode the elevator together. 

"Where did you go? When I left, you were still at home" Mikan said, as she pressed the button_ P_

"I went out with Setsumi" Natsume said. 

"Oh yeah? Date?" 

"Yeah. But I broke up with her...for real" 

Mikan's eyes widened. "What?" 

Natsume leaned against the elevator wall. "I mean, yeah. God. I can't be with someone I don't like, right?" 

"Of course not" Mikan nodded. 

Natsume pressed the _STOP_ button. 

"What was that for?" 

"This" Natsume whispered. 

And with that, the tiny space in between them was filled with a kiss. 

-- 

_End of chapter_

OHMYGOD. HAHAHAHA. KISS! WOO.

Im sorry if this chapter is SUPER bitin but I have plans for the next, and the next chapter will be LONGER, I swear. Hahahaha. And I'll put detail in the kiss in the next chapter. I didn't put much detail cos I want it to be a CLIFFHANGER.  


	18. First Kiss

_Author's Note_ – Yeah, another update. Lol. Haha. Thank you for the reviews, people. I really appreciated it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please leave a review afterwards if you have time. : 

_Thank you: _jazzrox, bpqq, Irumi Kanzaki, Cutenatsumexmikan, akerue, sammae18, Spring Fairy 14, tamahits, MikanxNatsumefan101, xXRainbow-ChanxX, Yas 'Yz' Shah, midnight attraction, Aki Eschirott, AoiMizuki4, kradraven, minahoru, darkness, Star Sapphirex, HengHeng, Blue Moon and Roses, sakurapetal246, Somi-chan, Hinamori Sohma18, pink2sunset0manga, sarahpatrick, anitsirhc, Ameterazu Setsuko, wakakakakaa. 

_Disclaimer_– I don't Gakuen Alice. This story is made out of pure fandom XDD

**WARNING: OOCNESS.**

**-  
**

Our Love is a Rock Song

Written by Keiko Oda

Chapter 18 First Kiss

- 

"Breaking up with me!" Setsumi said, as the two of them were taking a stroll by the bay. 

"For sure, this time, sorry" Natsume replied quietly, averting his eyes from her stare. 

The scenery was not at all suited for breakups. The cool breeze, the way the moon's reflection glinted in the bay's dark blue waters, the stillness of the stars…this place was more suited for romantic strolls under the moonlight, not a place where you should bid your parting ways. But then again, Natsume had no sense of romance in him whatsoever and tended to get the right moments mixed up with the wrong. Oh, Natsume. 

"You can't be serious" Setsumi breathed. "I mean, we _ALWAYS_ fight so you should've gotten used to it" 

"Well I haven't," Natsume murmured "And that's that" 

Setsumi's lips quivered. "N-Natsume-kun!" she cried, bursting into a loud sob. "We can make amends with our relationship! Don't give up now! I LOVE YOU" 

"Well I DON'T" Natsume said, raising his voice. 

There was a moment of silence. Setsumi backed away a bit, her eyes full of tears. 

"W-what?" She managed to say, although her voice had shrunken so badly that even she couldn't hear herself. 

"I cannot be with someone I don't love," Natsume said. "Gomen" 

"H-have you fallen in love with someone else?" Setsumi croaked. "Sakura-san, I hope not" 

Natsume remained silent. 

"YOU HAVE!" Setsumi screeched. 

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY! I haven't thought about it yet – but…" 

"But it does come close…" He continued, looking down at the bricked pavement. 

"I CANNOT believe this!" Setsumi cried, flailing her arms. "You blow me off for some…_popstar_"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW," Natsume yelled. "Don't go making up rumors!" 

"I won't" Setsumi said, clearing up her voice. "But let me tell you, Natsume-kun, she isn't worth the effort" 

Setsumi looked at him. "She's…she's the type of girl who goes running off with other boys and breaking your heart while she does it, if you know what I mean" 

Natsume clenched his fists. "No, Setsumi. She's not that type of girl. That type of girl is you" 

Setsumi let out a small gasp. 

"Polka-dots…Mikan-chan is the type of girl who isn't in a rush to fall in love, who takes one day at a time, who loves everyone and never gives up" 

Natsume lowered his gaze. "The type of girl who grows on you until you can't do without them" 

Setsumi turned around at that moment and sighed. "If that's your decision, then goodbye" 

And she left Natsume standing there, thinking about what he had just said.

-

Natsume arrived back at his apartment complex at around ten in the evening. He pressed the UP button. 

As he watched the numbers of the elevator go down, someone came running into the lobby. 

"NATSUME-KUN!"

Natsume looked. It was Mikan. 

"What've you been up to?" he asked, noticing the plastic bag she was carrying. 

"Supermarket," Mikan said, "Because SOMEONE wasted all the other food we had" 

Natsume smirked at this. "Yeah, I wonder who" 

The elevator opened with a small _ding._

Mikan and Natsume stepped inside. 

"How about you?" 

"Huh?"

"Where did you go? When I left, you were still at home" Mikan said, as she pressed the _P_ button. 

"I went out with Setsumi" Natsume said, zipping up his jacket. 

"Oh yeah, date?" 

"Yeah. But I broke up with her…for real" 

Mikan's eyes widened. "What?" 

Natsume leaned against the elevator wall. "Yeah, I mean, God. I can't be with someone I don't love" 

"That's true" Mikan said, happening to agree. "Love is practically useless if not shared" 

"I know" Natsume said, he looked at Mikan. He never realized how beautiful she was until now. How her chocolate brown hair fell on her shoulders, then curled up to her waist, how her hazel eyes sparkled when she smiled and the way her eyelashes batted flirtatiously as she blinked, and how she looked so cute in her oversized sweatshirt and leggings. 

He didn't want it, but she had grown on him and he could no longer do without her. The proof was yesterday, when he woke up without her breakfast. It was stupid, alright, but it didn't take a genius to figure that out. 

It didn't take a genius to figure that he probably had the biggest crush on Mikan. 

He wasn't entirely sure if he **loved**her. Love was a strong word. And weird, she was only fifteen and he was eighteen. But only three years apart right? 

Natsume wanted to slap himself for thinking of all these lovesick possibilities. 

He was so giddy at this point, when he accidentally pressed the STOP button. 

The elevator stopped with a _CHUG._

"Eh? Natsume-kun? What was that for?" 

He didn't do it on purpose, but it just happened! 

"This" he whispered, and the space in between them was filled with a kiss. 

It was Mikan's first kiss and she never expected it to be shared with HYUUGA NATSUME. 

It didn't at all feel like the way she wanted a first kiss to feel like. There were no fireworks and no butterflies, maybe a small spark but she was much too lost in the kiss to identify it. It wasn't like any of those kisses in the movies. It was just two lips pressed against each other. It was as if the world was spinning all _inside_her and a dawn had broken before her eyes. 

As for Natsume, surprisingly, this wasn't like any of the kisses he had shared with previous girlfriends. Like the rest of his ex-girlfriends, the kisses he had shared with them had passion and all those kinds of stuff, but this one just remained on the lips – like a real kiss should. It was as if he was scared to run his fingers through her hair and do stuff like that, because he didn't want to hurt her and didn't want to go to far and too fast. He didn't want to break her at this fragile state. At this point, he didn't know what to do and he knew that she didn't know either, but it didn't matter. 

This was their time now. 

The kiss only lasted for probably seven seconds, at the most. But to Mikan, it seemed like a lifetime and to Natsume, it seemed like he had just been born. 

He broke the kiss and the elevator began moving again. Mikan moved away from him. 

_Was that real? _She thought, her cheeks flaming. _Did he really kiss me? _

_Kill me. _He thought, staring at the level buttons. _I've just kissed a girl that I vowed NEVER to kiss._

_- _

They arrived at their apartment. Natsume headed for the television and Mikan isolated herself in the kitchen to sort out the purchases. 

She touched her lips. _Did that kiss mean anything? Does he like me? Do I like him? _

There were too many questions that Mikan had spinning around her head. 

After she fixed the grocery stuff, she headed towards her room. 

"Ano…good night, Natsume-kun" she said quietly, not looking at him. 

"Good night" he replied 

That night, Mikan dreamed about Natsume. 

_I'm never going to be the same again. _Mikan thought, as she stir-fried the vegetables the afternoon after.

-

When she awoke, Natsume wasn't there. He left her a note by the refrigerator that said – 

_Baka_

_I have an interview, will be back by 5_

_Yours truly_

_He's acting normally. Could it be that he completely forgot about the kiss overnight? _

Mikan dropped her spatula. _Impossible._

_-_

She ate lunch alone and afterwards took a cab to the recording studio downtown to meet up with Jii-chan.

When she arrived, someone was in the recording studio. 

"Jii-chan!" she said, as soon as she saw her grandfather. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. 

"Ah, Mikan-chan! How've you been? I haven't seen you for the longest time" 

"I've missed you!" Mikan said, taking a seat beside him. "Who's recording?" she inquired, as she saw the **RECORDING**sign lit up. 

"He's a recently debuted singer from Osaka, I've been told he has high potential of making it #1 on the billboard charts!" Jii-chan said stiffly. "We have competition, Mikan-chan" 

Mikan laughed. "Jii-chan, don't take it that way!" 

"Want to watch him?" Jii-chan said. 

"Okay"

They entered the recording room, inside was a boy about her age or a bit older. He had soft auburn fly-away hair that fell down to his neck and it flipped at the sides. He wore a black sleeveless turtle neck and jeans. Mikan had never seen him before but he was _absolutely_gorgeous.

"May I listen?" she asked one of the people there who were using earphones. They gladly gave it to her. 

"_This town is colder now  
I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move  
I'm shakin' off the rust  
I've got my heart set  
on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands just take the wheel  
Every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal for the life I lead_

_His voice is amazing, _Mikan thought. 

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving, but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Ohhh_

_Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see_

_They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push  
Untie the weight bags I never thought I could  
Steady feet don't fail me now,  
I'm a run till you can't walk  
But something pulls my focus out, and I'm standing down._

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone get scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Whoa!_

_Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need_

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone get scared  
I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see?"_

She removed her earphones and applauded as he exited the room. 

"That was BREATHTAKING" She said.

"Arigato" he said, smiling. "You are Sakura Mikan, am I not correct?" 

Mikan's eyes widened. "You know me?" 

"Of course I do. You're Japan's latest Pop phenomena"

"Phenomena?" Mikan said, her cheeks turning pink. "I never thought…" 

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said, extending a hand. "I'm Kazami Kaito" 

"It's a pleasure to meet you! Your voice is…brilliant!" she said, shaking his hand. 

"Likewise" he said, winking. Mikan felt herself melt. 

"Okay, that is enough" Jii-chan said, breaking the two up. "Mikan, we have work to do" 

"And you are her…?" Kaito said. 

"Grandfather slash manager, if you don't mind" Jii-chan said, gritting his dentures. "If you excuse us, Mikan has some songs to sing and I suggest you do too" 

"But of course," Kaito said, rather disappointed. "I'll see you soon, Sakura-san?" 

Mikan nodded. 

"Soon, Kazami-kun!

-

Kaito Kazami  


Electronica Pop Rock Indie

Age: 16

Hometown: Osaka, Japan 

Birthdate: March 4

"He doesn't amuse me" Hotaru said, scrolling down to his biography. 

"He's amazing, you should listen to his voice!" Mikan said, her voice quivering with delight. 

"I'm downloading" Hotaru muttered, pointing to her Itunes window. 

"I met him earlier today in the recording studio" 

"You just told me that" 

"I know but I want to tell you again!" 

"Baka"

_Ding Dong_

Hotaru stood up and answered the door as Mikan read more on Kaito. 

"Imai-kun, is Polka Dots here?" 

It was Natsume. 

"As a matter of fact" Hotaru said and let Natsume in. 

"Mikan-chan, your boyfriend has come to bring you home" 

Mikan took a glance at Natsume and immediately looked away fast enough to get a whiplash. 

Hotaru leaned towards Natsume. "Has something happened between you two?" she said, smirking into gossip. 

Natsume raised his eyebrows. 

"Baka, let's go home. You have to cook me dinner" 

Mikan closed the internet windows and followed Natsume. 

"Bye, Hotaru-chan! See you tomorrow, kay?" 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Hotaru said, and shut the door. 

"You're unusually quiet today" Natsume said, as the two of them walked to the parking lot. 

"How'd you guess?" Mikan muttered, as they got into the car. 

"Your quietness makes you ugly" Natsume said. 

Mikan shrugged as Natsume got into the driver's seat. 

"No driver today?" 

Natsume shook his head. "Day off" 

Mikan could feel her heart banging against its rib cage once more. She looked at Natsume who had his eyes on the road. For once, she was sort of appealed by his jet black hair and ruby eyes. His pale skin glowed in the darkness of the car and he looked nice in that dark blue hoodie and skinny jeans of his. 

_What am I thinking? _Mikan thought.

"Baka" Natsume said, as they got caught in traffic. 

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about, you know, the elevator thingy" 

"It's okay" 

He reached out for her face and Mikan felt his hand brush against her cheek. 

"N-Natsume-kun…"

"I'm serious about this, you know" he said. 

Mikan took his hand from her face and stared at it. It was much bigger than hers, but when she held it, it seemed like they were fit for each other. But Mikan brushed that thought off. 

She put his hand back on the wheel. "I don't think so, Natsume-kun"

Natsume smirked. "That's so typical of you, Polka Dots" But Mikan could tell her was somewhat disappointed. 

_But it's worth it. _

When they arrived home, Mikan found two messages on her answering machine.

"_You have two messages" _ the machine said. Mikan pressed PLAY. 

"_Message one" _it said robotically. 

"Is this Sakura-san's house? Haha. Sakura-san, it's Kaito. I got your number from your Jii-chan, he was SUPER against it at first but I just told him that its for business. Haha. Anyway, I heard one of your songs playing on the radio, it was REALLY good and --- 

BEEEP

"_Message two" _the machine said. 

"Oh yeah, will you go out with me?"

-

End of chapter

Songs featured: Stop and Stare - One Republic 


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for the reviews – Cutenatsumexmikan, Irumi Kanzaki, Blue Moon and Roses, your fellow authoress, akerue, kyatoraina-chan, GirlWithNoName, Aki Eschirott, SpringFairy14, darkness, AoiMizuki4, wakakakakaa, Yas 'Yz' Shah, Marshmallow-chan35, pukite,

_Thank you for the reviews_ – Cutenatsumexmikan, Irumi Kanzaki, Blue Moon and Roses, your fellow authoress, akerue, kyatoraina-chan, GirlWithNoName, Aki Eschirott, SpringFairy14, darkness, AoiMizuki4, wakakakakaa, Yas 'Yz' Shah, Marshmallow-chan35, pukite, clairponcherii, bpqq, sakurapetal246, flamehaze, Cuna999, kradraven, HengHeng, anitsirhc, HellTishy, Star Sapphirex, Tangerine Princess, minahoru, Aminatsu032, dominiqueanne, candyxgirl, EzMouse, RainbowPrincess326, tina1061, -KateDominique-

And thank you to those who read my recent oneshot, _Dusk, _if I didn't send you a PM, then I forgot. HAHA. Sorryy. Soo thank you, I really appreciated your reviews (:

_Disclaimer _– Yeah, you know the drill.

**WARNING: OOC. I SWEAR. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **

Our Love is a Rock Song

By Keiko Oda

Chapter 19

"_Message two" _the machine said.

"_Oh yeah, will you go out with me?" _

Mikan's eyes widened. _A date? An honest-to-God date? With Kazami-kun?_

Mikan had never really been asked on a real date before so this was quite a shock for her. She was unprepared! And she just met Kazami-kun earlier! This was much too fast for Mikan's taste. She picked up the phone to reject the invitation, when that tiny squeaky voice at the back of Mikan's head interrupted.

_Hold on, kid. _It said. _Kaito's a nice guy, why don't you give him a chance? _

Mikan thought for a bit. She then placed the phone down.

_Come to think of it, _Mikan thought, _Kaito is a nice guy – first impression, at least. And this date could give her the opportunity to get to know him better. _

And plus, this would be Mikan's actual FIRST DATE. And Mikan had always wanted to enjoy the luxury of the typical date dilemmas – wondering what to wear, worrying about a dull and lifeless conversation during the date, worrying about that hopefully-to-come second date and so on and so forth.

Mikan thought of the possibilities. _Maybe I could give it a shot. _

She picked the phone up, and dialed Kaito's phone number.

After four or five rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ah…Kazami-kun, this is Sakura-san, I'm sorry to bother you at this hour"

"SAKURA-SAN! How nice of you to call. Did you get my messages?"

Mikan's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, I did…"

There was a bit of a silence.

Mikan cleared her throat. "Sure, I'll go with you"

Mikan heard Kaito let out a sigh of relief. "Oh God, that's GREAT!" he said, Mikan could feel his smile over the phone.

"I'll pick you up Tuesday night, okay? We'll go to the Charity Spring Dance together, at eight pm"

Mikan smiled. "Okay! I'll see you!"

"Night" Kaito said, and put down the phone.

Mikan then put down the phone, having the widest grin ever. She leaned against the wall, her heart beating as fast as ever.

_My first date, _she breathed. _I hope it'll be good. _

That night, Natsume couldn't get to sleep. He was kept up by a headache.

"Damn it!" Natsume groaned, sitting up, rubbing his head. His temples were throbbing in excruciating pain. This headache was developing into a migraine, and couldn't possibly be ignored. He stood up to get some medicine.

The hallway was pitch black, and Natsume's headache wasn't helping. As he trudged along the hallway, he squinted his eyes to get a better view, but this made things even groggier.

He was able to reach the kitchen, he switched on the lights.

"Natsume-kun? What are you doing here?"

Natsume turned around. It was Mikan.

"Same question" he said.

"I just came to return a glass. How about you?"

"I have a headache. I was going to get some medicine…"

"A headache?!" Mikan gasped. "Oh God, Natsume-kun, you shouldn't do that by yourself! Sit down!"

"What -- I can do it by myself thank you very much" Natsume hissed, walking to the cabinets.

When he opened the medicine drawer, there were no capsules – just syrup.

"What the hell!" Natsume groaned, taking the syrup out. "This is all? No tablets?"

Mikan blinked. "I forgot to restock" she said, smiling sheepishly.

"I feel degraded" Natsume muttered, sitting down on a chair.

Mikan took the bottle and read the label. "Natsume-kun, this can be taken for headaches as well"

Natsume didn't say anything.

"If you want to get better, then I guess you have to take it"

"I'm not taking that" Natsume said dryly.

"Natsume-kun! You have to!"

"I'm not taking that!"

"What? Are you scared of the taste!?"

Natsume remained silent.

Mikan then smiled. "Natsume-kun, this is for your own good"

She then got a spoon and some water. Natsume watched her pour the syrup on the spoon, sticky and brown.

"Say AH!" Mikan said, giving a small laugh.

"Shut up" Natsume grunted, but nevertheless opened his mouth.

Mikan grinned as she watched him gag with disgust.

"This tastes like CRAP!" He yelled, snatching the glass of water from her. He then gulped the whole thing down.

Mikan giggled. "Natsume-kun, you're so cute when you drink medicine!"

"Whatever" he murmured, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

The light flickered.

"So I guess we should get back to sleep, now, huh?" Mikan said.

Natsume shrugged. "Yeah, I guess"

The two of them walked towards the kitchen door. Mikan then shut the lights off.

"Hey, Polka Dots, before I forget…" Natsume whispered, in the darkness of the apartment.

"What?" Mikan said. The only thing she could see of him was the silhouette of his head.

Then she felt something press against her lips, it tasted like medicine.

She held her breath as two fingers stroked her face. Her heart purred and her cheeks reddened.

She never expected her second kiss to be under the kitchen doorframe.

The morning after, Mikan found a flyer on the coffee table in the living room.

It read:

**CHARITY SPRING DANCE **

Tuesday night 8pm onwards

Sakurano Events Pavilion

Mikan grinned. _Kazami-kun probably sent this for me. _

She was about to immerse into one of her 'date-fantasies' when she was interrupted.

Natsume seized the flyer from her. "What're you looking at?"

Mikan looked at him and remembered last night. She blushed. "N-n-nothing!" she stuttered.

_Why did you have to kiss me last night, Natsume-kun?? _Mikan thought, her cheeks turning scarlet. _WHY?!_

"Well, it's none of your business, anyway" Natsume said. "It's my next gig"

Mikan felt like someone had just shot her.

"WHAT?!" Mikan yelled. _OH MY GOD!! HE DOESN'T KNOW I'M GOING WITH KAITO TO THE DANCE!! WHAT IF HE SEES ME?! _Mikan began pacing around the room, tearing her hair out.

"What the hell is your problem?" Natsume said, raising an eyebrow.

Mikan stopped pacing and took a deep breath. "Nothing is my problem, Natsume-kun…I'm just…contemplating on my actions!" she gushed, feeling her whole self inflate.

"Sureee" Natsume said, not convinced. "I'm not staying here, see ya" he said, and slipped on his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. Bye" he said, and left the room.

_Oh My God!! What if he sees me?! He'll KILL me if he sees me with another guy!! I didn't tell him about my plans, stupid me!! Nooooo!! _

Meet Mikan's panicking head – currently breaking down.

Pacing around the room, she desperately tried to think of solutions to get her out of the problem.

_But I'm not even his girlfriend!! Well, sure he kissed me like two times but he never really proposed to me!! Soo…why do I feel so guilty with going out with another guy?? I mean, it's not like I'm cheating on him! _

Mikan took a deep breath and exhaled. Her cheeks flared and her heart began racing once more.

_Why do I feel so committed to him? _

**TUESDAY EVENING**

Natsume entered the ballroom of the Sakurano Events Pavilion, his guitar case slung over his shoulder.

"Nice" he muttered. Three chandeliers hung over the ballroom, there was a dance floor and many round tables set up. Waiters bustled around, carrying plates and the food for that evening. There was a stage, where Natsume was probably going to perform on and a huge banner that read: **ANNUAL CHARITY SPRING DANCE **in pretty cutout letters.

"Oh! Hyuuga-sama! Thank God you're here already!" a stout little woman with a messy red haircut and spectacles said, coming towards him with a clipboard at hand.

Natsume had no idea who she was.

"We have a busy night ahead of us, so I'm glad you came early. How many songs are you playing tonight?"

Before Natsume could answer, the woman gave a loud laugh, startling the waiters.

"HAHAHAHA, I'm sorry, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Maya, the events coordinator"

"Oh, okay" Natsume said, shrugging.

The two of them walked towards the stage.

"We'd like you to play at least five of your songs from your album, and one that's kind of slow – for the couples who wish to take the final slow dance"

Natsume nodded. "Six songs? Isn't that…you know, kind of too little?"

"Don't worry, another singer is going to arrive - we're going to ask him to play a really romantic song"

Natsume's eye twitched. _A romantic-die-hard, so I see. _

"Who?" he asked.

"Kaito Kazami"

"Never heard of him" Natsume muttered.

"Did you bring a date?"

"What? No one told me to bring someone" Natsume said, placing his guitar down on the stage.

"Oh, really? Because Kazami-kun is bringing a date, a girl, I think"

"No duh" Natsume said, smirking.

Mikan stepped out of the limousine. The rain poured hard that night, but it wasn't the weather she was worried about. It was Natsume.

"Sakura-san? You seem rather stiff tonight. Is something matter?" Kaito said, escorting her into the building.

"No, thank you, I'm fine" Mikan said, giving a weak smile.

"Are you sure? Did I mention you look great in that dress?" Kaito said

Mikan smiled, smoothing her dress down. "Thank you"

She was donned in a sapphire blue off-shoulder cocktail dress and her favorite silver strap heels. With her light evening makeup and her hair let loose with curls, she looked breathtaking.

When they entered the ballroom, the party had already begun. Women walked around in cocktail dress and gowns, men in their best suits and some children in frilly party dresses.

The setting was amazing. The lights were rather dim and the music was set to the mood of dancing.

Mikan looked around for Natsume. Luckily, he was nowhere to be found.

She sighed with relief as she and Kaito looked for their table.

"It's pouring OUTSIDE, dude" Ruka said, coming backstage with his blond hair all wet.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "God, I can't believe I'm going to play in some crappy spring formal. I can't believe you booked me this little prom, Mr. _Manager" _

"Hey, don't get mad at me! These people pay well"

"Uh-huh. Where will you book me next? The English Tea Party?"

"No need to be rude" Ruka said, removing his jacket. "Guess who's looking hot tonight" he said.

"Don't change the topic" Natsume growled, his mood sour as ever.

"No seriously. I saw her just a few minutes ago!"

"Fine. Who?" Natsume asked, irritated.

"MIKAN. Oh God, if you saw her in that dress, man – you could've drooled all your way to Mexico!"

"What the hell? She's here?!" Natsume yelled, standing up from his chair.

"Yeah, she's with some redhead guy" Ruka said, his attention drawing to a plate of quiche. "Are you going to eat that?"

When he turned around, Natsume was no longer there.

Mikan wolfed down the lamb chops.

"This is SO GOOD" Mikan gushed, forgetting her manners and enjoyed a pig out session.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" Kaito said, giving a smile.

"Yeah I know --

"HEY, YOU"

Mikan turned around. Her eyes almost fell out their sockets.

"N-NATSUME-KUN!!" She said, losing her breath.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsume demanded, ignoring Kaito.

"She's on a date" Kaito said, before Mikan could answer.

Natsume glowered at Kaito. "Do I know you?"

Kaito stood up. "Kazami Kaito. I'm a recording artist, like yourself"

"Well…"

"Hyuuga-sama!! You're on in two minutes!" Maya said, suddenly disrupting the tension.

Natsume let out a small growl and walked away.

"Sakura-san, is that your boyfriend?" Kaito asked, as soon as Natsume was out of sight.

Mikan choked. "W-what?"

"I said, is that your boyfriend?"

Mikan blushed. "No, he isn't my boyfriend"

Kaito smiled. "You sure? Cause he kinda seems in love with you"

Ruka watched the performance from the back of the room, enjoying a bowl of olives.

"Natsume seems rather uptight tonight, don't you think?"

"Hello to you too, Imai-kun" Ruka said, without turning around.

Hotaru sat down on the empty chair behind him. "Mind if I join you?"

"It doesn't make a difference if I say no, right?" Ruka said, giving a smile.

"So, what're you doing here?" he asked her.

"I have to take photos for the paper" Hotaru said quietly.

"And you dressed up too, I see" Ruka said, raising his eyebrows.

He had to admit to himself that Hotaru looked beautiful in that red strapless dress. But he tried not to take any more notice of it.

Hotaru just smiled. She took a glance at Natsume.

"What's wrong with that guy?" she asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Take a look at his face. Doesn't he looked pissed off? And he's been looking at the same direction for the past few minutes!"

Ruka looked. "He's looking at Mikan"

_DAMN IT. I CANNOT take this anymore! _Natsume thought, his nails digging into his palms.

For the past few hours, Natsume has been holding back his temper, watching Kaito and Mikan at the back of the room in their table with sheer anger. He hated it when Kaito would say something and Mikan would laugh at it! He wanted to run up there and throw Kaito across the room.

But he couldn't. Erghh.

Then he watched them get up from their table. _What? Are they leaving? _

No. Even worse.

Natsume watched Kaito take Mikan's hand and lead her to the dance floor with the rest of the couples.

As he watched Kaito take Mikan in his arms, Natsume could've sworn he had muttered all the swear words he knew under his breath.

_Die, Kaito, die. _He thought, scheming up many ways to torture that red-headed maniac dancing with HIS Mikan.

And before he knew it, he was done with the song.

Maya went up the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, we'd like to call Kaito Kazami up the stage to sing So Close"

Natsume watched Kaito pull away from Mikan's arms and run up to the stage.

Natsume chucked the mike at him. "Bye bye bastard" he whispered, and jumped off the stage.

He went to Mikan, who was heading towards her table.

"Yo, Polka Dots. The dance isn't over!" He said, taking her arm.

Mikan stiffened. "You're asking me to dance with you?"

Natsume lead her into the dance floor, examining her from head to toe. Only now he noticed the way she looked in that sapphire blue off shoulder cocktail dress and how it hugged her waist and emphasized her shoulders. She looked amazing. Even though she wore high heels, she still wasn't as tall as him. It amused him so.

The music began.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

The lights dimmed, Natsume held Mikan as close enough to feel her heartbeat. He held her hand and slipped his other hand on her petite waist. Mikan could feel him take his breaths, she was practically leaning against his shoulder, trying her best to avoid his gaze.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

Natsume put his nose to her hair, it smelled citrus. He gave a small smile. Why did Mikan have to make him feel this way? To make him want to kiss her all the time? To make him want to hold her…to make him want to get down on his knees? To make him act like a fool for her? It was stupid, and Natsume knew it. But he liked it.

_So close to reaching_

_That famous happy and_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_Now you're beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

_So far_

_We are_

_So close..._

Mikan closed her eyes. She remembered the first day she met Natsume at the CD store. And from such a sworn enemy and a singing rival – he became someone that made her get butterflies. What was it that made her from hating him so much to make her needing him so bad? It sucked. She hated it. She wanted to go back to hating him. This made her so confused.

_Oh, how could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

"Natsume-kun" Mikan whispered.

"What?"

"Why are you dancing with me?" she said, her voice small.

"Because"

_We're so close to reaching_

_That famous happy ending_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

He breathed and held her even tighter. "Because I…"

"YIHEE!"

The dancing couple bumped into another.

"Ruka-pyon?!" Mikan gasped, as she watched Hotaru and Ruka dance to the music.

"This isn't what it looks like" Hotaru said coldly. "He forced me so that we could tease you"

Mikan blushed.

Ruka let out a laugh. "I swear, you two look so cute"

Then he and Hotaru disappeared into the crowd of other dancers.

_Let's go on dreaming_

_Though we know we are…_

"What was that you were saying, Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing" he whispered back.

The music was now ending.

_So close_

_So close, and still…_

_So far..._

Natsume hesitantly let go of Mikan, his bangs covering his eyes now, avoiding eye contact.

He left her there, going back up stage, where he ran into Kaito.

"Kazami-kun…" he muttered.

"I'm not letting you win"

**END OF CHAPTER **

Song used: So Close – Jon McLaughlin (Enchanted OST)


	20. DATE?

_Thank you for the reviews_ – dominiqueanne, SpringFairy14, Pathetic Rainbow, sakurapetal246, Innocent Butterfly, cherry, RainbowPrincess326, Cutenatsumexmikan, Kiyoko Matsudaira, funny Sakura, Star Sapphirex, Irumi Kanzaki, kawaiiyoujo, kyatoraina-chan, Marshmallow-chan35. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciated it.

_Disclaimer_– Hmm, yeah, yeah.

Our Love is a Rock Song

By Keiko Oda

Chapter 20 - DATE?

The next few weeks passed on like a blur. Mikan and Natsume were preoccupied by interviews, premieres and promotions that were crammed into their schedule and both would come home to their apartment during the wee hours of the day. It was such a drag and much too tiring for their taste. They didn't get too see much of each other either, for when one would come home, the other would leave, and vise versa.

_Click. _

Mikan unlocked the front door and entered her apartment. She switched on the lights, dumped all her things on the floor and plopped on the sofa.

She looked at the clock. It was four in the morning.

"NOOOOOO" she said out loud. "I have to be back at the studio by seven!"

Her eyes were heavy and tired and her body trembled with fatigue. She was so overworked and exhausted, and even _breathing _tired her out.

She was about to doze off to sleep when Natsume entered the apartment.

"What're you doing up?" he asked, dumping his duffle bag on her.

"ARGH. Don't do that! It's heavy!" she moaned, pushing his duffle bag aside. It fell to the ground.

"Did you just arrive?" he asked her, untying his chucks.

Mikan nodded.

"The past few weeks have been so hectic! I can't even give myself time to take a proper shower!" she whined.

"Gross" Natsume said.

"I know" Mikan mumbled, burying her face in a cushion.

"But its Thursday already, things got to lighten up by the weekend"

Mikan immediately sat up. "The weekend! Oh my God! The weekend!"

She stood up and ran to her bag and fished out her organizer. She leafed through the pages and finally…

"YES!! I've got NOTHING scheduled for me for both Saturday and Sunday!!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"Hmm, yeah? Me neither," Natsume said, putting up his legs on the coffee table. "So, wanna go out?"

Mikan stopped jumping, and for a second there, she could've sworn that her heart stopped beating as well.

She swallowed, and looked at Natsume, who immediately averted his gaze from her.

"Umm…as friends?" Mikan managed to say, her voice cracking in the process.

Natsume shrugged. "What do you think?"

Mikan bit her lip. "Umm…"

"Look, it kinda took a lot of guts for me to say that, so the least you could do is like, say yes" he said, still not looking at her.

Mikan looked down. "But, I was thinking that the weekend would be my rest day"

Natsume shook his head. "Pssh. Fine, fine. Whatever. Never mind" he said, standing up.

Mikan's heart broke. "No, no! I mean, I want to go out with you!" she yelled, shaking her head vigorously.

Natsume looked at her with those ruby eyes of his.

Mikan's heart was banging against her rib cage. "P-p-please forget w-what I said, I mean, y-yes, I will _go out_ with you"

Natsume nodded very slowly and then left the room.

Mikan couldn't function that well once she got to the recording studio that morning.

_I can't believe…that Natsume asked me out…_Mikan thought, as she slumped on her seat in the recording studio. _And I can't believe I even said yes!! Oh Lord. What is WRONG with me?! _

"Mikan-chan? Are you listening to me?" Jii-chan said, waving a hand at her.

Mikan sat up. "Huh? What? Sorry?"

"I said, I think this could be your next single" Jii-chan said, pointing to number seven of her CD soundtrack.

Mikan looked. "Ashite E No Melody?"

"It's a really cute song, something girls your age would like" he said.

"Mm, yes, I suppose so" Mikan said, giving a shrug.

"We'll ask the radio station to play it tomorrow"

"Sure" Mikan said, nodding.

Mikan began spacing out.

"Mikan?"

"Huh? What?" Mikan said, turning to Jii-chan.

"Are you okay? Is the stress getting to you?"

Mikan smiled. "No, of course not, Jii-chan. There's just been…a lot on my mind…lately…"

Jii-chan looked at her, unconvinced. "Is this something about…?"

"NO IT ISN'T ABOUT NATSUME" Mikan yelled, her cheeks flushing.

Jii-chan smirked. "I was going to say something about that Kaito guy, but since you…"

Mikan wanted to die.

"It's…ugh…you know what, Jii-chan? Never mind" she said.

"No need to freak out" Jii-chan said, laughing out loud.

Mikan sighed. _I just don't really know how I feel about Natsume-kun._

Friday was no different than Thursday.

As soon as Mikan came home from work, she took a quick shower and drifted off to sleep.

_Tomorrow will be the day._

The next morning, Mikan found a note stuck on the refrigerator.

_Baka_

_Ruka scheduled me with some interview this morning, so I won't be home til 2pm. Anyway, meet me in the cinema house by 3pm, kay? Be there or die._

_Natsume_

Mikan looked at the wall clock. It was only eight in the morning. She had six hours to get ready.

She went into her room to check what she'd wear. Maybe just a sweatshirt and skinny jeans? Or a dress? Or maybe just a casual t-shirt and a mini? She fumbled through her drawers just to get the right pair of shoes. Chuck Taylors? Vans? Sandals? Suede shoes? She shuffled through her makeup counter. Eyeliner? Lip gloss? How should I fix my hair? Braids? Pony tails? Let loose? Maybe I should straighten it…?

She stopped and dropped everything she was holding.

_Why do I care so much? _She thought. _I'm fussing over some movie date with Natsume more than I worried about the dance thingy with Kazami-kun._

3:19 PM.

_Shit! I'm late! _Natsume thought, running into the mall. _I hope she doesn't kill me! _

There were lots of people in the cinema, probably because it was a weekend and the cinemas had good movies on that week. He pushed his way through the crowd and eventually found Mikan, sitting by herself near the popcorn stand.

She was wearing an orange skirt and a blue tank top. Natsume tried not to think about how nice she looked, and instead, scold himself for being late.

Mikan's eyes lit up once she saw Natsume. "NATSUME-KUN!"

"Ah…have you been…waiting long?" he asked her.

"Kind of, but it's okay" she said, smiling. "I knew you'd come, anyway"

Natsume tried to hide a blush. "Uh, okay, umm, here" he said, giving her some money.

"Buy the food and I'll get the tickets, okay?" he said, and ran off to the ticket counter.

Mikan found this weird but simply lined up for popcorn.

_I hope I look okay for Natsume, its okay if he came late, he's here now and…_

"Sakura-san?" a voice coming from behind, said.

Mikan turned around. "Kazami-kun!"

"What a coincidence" Kaito said, flashing a smile. "What're you doing here alone?"

"Umm…actually, I'm out with someone…" Mikan said rather softly.

"With who?" Kaito asked.

"Me"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Natsume-kun" she murmured under her breath.

Natsume stood next to Mikan and crossed his arms. "What're you doing here?"

Kaito stifled a laugh. "I'm going to watch a movie, no need to be so rude" he said.

Natsume ignored this. "Hey, I bought our tickets already" he said.

Mikan took hers. To her horror, it said: **SHUTTER **

_Note: Shutter is a horror movie, recently released _

"What the heck, Natsume-kun?!" Mikan choked. She hated horror movies.

"What?" Natsume said, looking at his ticket.

"This is a SCARY movie" Mikan whispered.

"It's part of his plot for you to get scared and leap into his arms" Kaito said brightly.

"SHUT UP, BASTARD" Natsume yelled, shaking a fist at the redhead. He turned to Mikan, "And like I care, baka. It's better than watching some chick flick"

Mikan gulped. "What kind of date are you?!"

Natsume ignored her and bought some popcorn.

They entered the cinema house, it was tough to find some seats since there were lots of people, but they managed to find some seats in the sixth row.

"I'm so scared, Natsume-kun" Mikan whispered.

"You've been saying that for the past few minutes. I get it"

"No, you don't know how I scared I am!"

"Look, Polka Dots, they're just showing some COMMERCIALS – so hold your screams for later, okay?"

Mikan wanted to cry. "I can't believe you, you should've asked my opinion on the movie we were going to watch! Some date you turned out to be!"

Natsume glared at her. "You're getting REALLY annoying!"

"Okay, fine. I just had to mention it!" Mikan said, tossing some popcorn into her mouth.

The movie screen had now moved into the trailers.

"Might watch on the popcorn – they'll just add to your thick-as-brick figure" Natsume said, smirking.

Mikan took a handful of popcorn and chucked it at his face. "How do you like Buttered and Salted now?!"

He managed to catch one in his mouth. He chewed it with relish.

"You piss me off so bad! I can't believe I agreed to this date!"

"And I can't believe I asked you"

Someone kicked Natsume's chair.

"SSSHHH"

Natsume looked behind. It was Kaito.

"You shut up, you bag of chopped liver!" Natsume scowled, resisting the urge to decapitate him.

The movie began.

"Natsume! I'm getting scared again!!" Mikan said, as the lights dimmed down.

"It's just the starting credits, my God!" Natsume said.

"I want to go to the bathroom!" Mikan cried.

"Can you stop overreacting!?" Natsume growled.

Kaito kicked Natsume's chair again.

Natsume turned around. "Stop kicking my chair, jackass!" he yelled.

"I cannot believe I just wasted my money on you" Natsume said, as the two walked out of the cinema house thirty minutes later.

"Gomenasai, Natsume-kun! I just couldn't take it!" Mikan bawled

"We didn't even reach half of the movie" Natsume said emotionlessly.

"I'll pay you back, I promise!" Mikan cried. "I just can't take scary movies!!"

The two walked out of the mall. They came across an ice cream stand.

"Oi. Want one?" he asked, as they came to a stop.

"No, I already owe you enough" Mikan said.

Natsume, however, still bought her an ice cream cone.

"Why?" Mikan said, staring at it.

"Because we're on a date. Eat it or GO TO HELL" Natsume said, the last three words emphasized darkly.

Mikan nodded and began eating the ice cream cone.

They passed by a store, which was playing one of her songs.

"Oh my God!" Mikan said, in between ice cream bites. "They're playing my song!"

"Hn?"

"Listen, Natsume-kun!" Mikan said, stuffing the remains of her ice cream cone into her mouth.

_todokete kono koe wo  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
isoide koko ni kite  
kanjite mada miru chikara  
shinjite hoshii no  
yume no tsuzuki ga horauta teru  
ashita e no Melody_

_todokete kono koe wo  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
isoide koko ni kite  
kanjite mada miru chikara  
shinjite hoshii no  
yume no tsuzuki ga horauta teru  
ashita e no Melody_

The two walked some more, ignoring double takes and conspicuous fans pointing at them. The streets of Tokyo were crowded, but Mikan had to admit that Natsume was the only one she really saw. The million faces that passed them by just went by them like a blank canvas. Mikan felt butterflies the whole time.

They came to a deserted playground. There were rusty slides and swing sets and a sandbox. For some reason, they went in there.

"You know today isn't that bad" Mikan admitted.

**  
**_ienakatta kotoba  
ryoute ni afureteru  
kokoro no daili  
mefureba itsudemo  
anata ga soba ni ita no_

_mienai yakusoku de deatta watashi-tachi  
oshiete sono wake wo  
ano hi no chikai wo ima mo  
oboete-iru deshou?  
miageta kono sora ni  
dokomademo kibou no niji wo kakeyou_

"Nnn" Natsume grumbled, as they sat down on the swings.

"Remember the first time we met?"

"At the CD shop?" Natsume said.

"Yes"

"Yeah, you looked like a goat" Natsume muttered.

"Ah…Hey!"

Mikan was about to say something when she noticed that under Natsume's leather jacket, was the black and red knit sweater she gave him for Christmas.

"Natsume-kun, isn't that the sweater I gave you…?"

"Shut up" he said icily.

"I'm glad you're wearing it"

"Tss. I had nothing else to wear" he said.

_todokete kono koe wo  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
isoide koko ni kite  
kanjite mune no binetsu wo  
wakatte-ita deshou?  
yume no tsuzuki ga hora  
uta teru  
ashita e no Melody_

_koi suru kiseki  
himitsu wo hodoite  
anata no moto e hashiru_

They were side by side, on the creaky rusty wooden swings. It was about to get darker now. The sun was setting behind the buildings. They could hear the faint laughter of children and police car sirens, but other than that, was nothing at all.

Mikan felt Natsume's eyes on her, but she didn't bother to look.

"Hey," Mikan said. "Let's see who can jump the highest from the swing"

Natsume began swinging faster.

"Cheater!" Mikan laughed, and began swinging faster.

Faster and higher, the two swung. It was like a dream. When they went up, it was as if the world was heavy below them, and when they swooshed down, clutching the rusty chains, their stomachs and hearts fell with them.

"Okay!" Mikan laughed. "READY…"

"SET…"

"GO…"

And they let go of the chains, and jumped from their seats. And in that instant, they fell on the grassy ground together.

_todokete sono koe wo  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
hajimete mita you na  
shiranai kagayaku mirai  
sagashi ni ikimashou  
nanimo osorenaide  
issho nara kujikezu ni ikeru kara_

"I won" Natsume said flatly.

"No, you didn't. I won" Mikan said, laughing.

"You can't win. You're stupid" Natsume said. They sat up.

He stared at her. And she stared at him. He wasn't smiling at her, but Mikan could tell that he was the happiest person on earth right now. And strangely, Mikan had to admit, that she was enormously happy as well.

He put his hand behind her neck, and pulled her to another kiss. Their third kiss.

_todokete kono koe wo  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
isoide koko ni kite  
kanjite mune no binetsu wo  
wakatte-ita deshou?  
yume no tsuzuki ga hora  
uta teru  
ashita e no Melody_

And this time, Mikan kissed him back.

_todokete..._

And he ran her fingers through her long, brown hair.

And she wrapped her hands around his neck.

**  
**_tsutaete..._

And Mikan and Natsume kissed for a long time.

Mikan remembered all their memories together. From the moment they met at the CD shop to their trip to the hot springs.

And as they sat under the purple skies, kissing…

Mikan decided that just like Natsume, she was probably deeply and irrevocably in love.

_isoide..._

**END OF CHAPTER**

I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note – I'm in the 21st chapter. Can you believe it? I've gone so far with this story. I can't believe it.

I STRONGLY SUGGEST THAT YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG THAT I FEATURED IN THIS CHAPTER: _BEAUTIFUL – PATRICK NUO. _THE EFFECT OF THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU LISTENED TO IT WHILE READING. ;D

Disclaimer – I don't own Gakuen Alice

Thank you – Pekopon Pudding, dominiqueanne, candyxgirl, pukite, flamehaze, k0nek0, Marshmallow-chan35, Spring Fairy14, Amaterazu Setsuko, -KuroTenshi11-, ash-chan, darkness, Pathetic Rainbow, sakurapetal246, Aki Eschirott, Cutenatsumexmikan, niceladysakura, kyatoraina-chan, funny sakura, Irumi Kanzaki, Star Saphhirex, anitsirhc, x0x0aishiterux0x0, sparkling-saphyre, -KateDominque-, Bisi, RainbowPrincess326, 'Blue Moon and Roses', Annie Mae, HengHeng, minahoru and akerue. for the reviews. If I missed out on anyone, sorry. :)

**Chapter 21 **

Unexpected, understatement of the year – and that's for sure.

I've always known that I'd fall in love eventually, but I didn't think it was possible enough for me to love a cold-hearted and sarcastic pervert. But I was wrong.

It wasn't the three kisses that made me fall in love with Natsume Hyuuga, but it was everything that happened between the two of us. From our unexpected meeting in the CD shop, to the surprising turnout of us being roommates. From our Christmas together to our trip to the hot springs in Nagoya. And they all piled into one thing. And I never thought it would happen – but it did.

I have fallen in love with Natsume Hyuuga.

\\

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Mikan said, once she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Mikan" It was Jii-chan.

"Jii-chan! How are you?" Mikan said, her voice lighting up.

"I'm fine, thanks. Anyway, I've been thinking about the way you were spacing out the other day. Maybe the stress is getting to you?"

"No, no, of course not"

Jii-chan ignored this. "Why don't we take a trip to our cabin in Hokkaido?"

"Our cabin in Hokkaido?!" Mikan gasped. The last time she and her Jii-chan took a trip to their house in Hokkaido was two summers ago, and that was terribly far away. She adored their small cabin, enough for two people. It was so homey and it was surrounded by a lush field of lavender.

"Yes, maybe this weekend?"

"Yes, yes!! I'd love that!!" Mikan said, nodding vigorously. After this phone call, she'd go straight to her bedroom and pack.

"Maybe Natsume would want to come?"

"…."

Mikan gulped. Natsume? Natsume to come to their getaway house in Hokkaido? That'd be…so…

"Mikan-chan?"

"Uh…yeah?" Mikan croaked.

"I said, maybe Natsume would want to come?"

"Uh…I don't know if he'd like to, but I'll ask him" Mikan said, her voice quivering.

"Alright then, give me a call if he'd want to. Bye!"

"Okay, bye!" Mikan said, and closed the phone.

She turned to Natsume, who was lying down on the sofa, reading a magazine.

"Ah…" she began. Ever since she realized that she had feelings for him, she was absolutely tongue tied and lost for words whenever she tried to speak to him.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "What?" he murmured.

"Ah…Jii-chan's inviting you to stay at our cabin in Hokkaido, I mean, that is…spend the weekend with us there…you don't h-have to if you don't…" Mikan said, clearing her throat at every pause. "If you don't…"

"Okay" Natsume said, flipping through the pages.

Mikan felt like she swallowed her tongue. "What?"

"Okay, I'll go" Natsume said, putting down the magazine and looking at her intently.

"But you don't have to--

"I want to" Natsume said quickly, not waiting for her to finish.

Mikan's heart skipped a beat. She stared at Natsume for quite sometime, not quite finding the words to say.

After sometime, she managed to say "Why?"

Natsume gave her a careless smirk, his cheeks bright pink. "Because"

And the conversation ended there.

/

Ruka and Natsume met up that evening.

They walked through the crowded streets swarming with teenagers in their school uniforms, businesspeople with their Iphones and Blackberries and suitcases, and people wearing tie-dye shirts with rabbit headdresses. Above them were flickering neon lights and giant televisions blaring out commercials.

"You're going to Mikan's place in Hokkaido?!" Ruka said, his eyes widening.

Natsume raised his eyebrows as a signal for "yes".

"Why?"

"She invited me" Natsume said blankly.

"Oh God, so it's just going to be you and her?!" Ruka choked.

Natsume let out a small laugh that barely could be heard. "I wish"

Ruka smiled. "Oh, so her Jii-chan's going to be with you guys?"

"Mhmm"

Ruka didn't say anything.

They passed through a few booths that sold colorful things that spun and glowed.

"So, how about you? What are you going to do this weekend?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing" Ruka said, sadly.

"Ah. Why don't you go out with Imai-kun?"

Ruka scoffed. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. Think about it"

And Ruka did.

/

The weekend arrived.

The windshield wiper swabbed the front of Jii-chan's car furiously as the rain beat against the windows violently.

Mikan leaned against the window, the backseat cramped with luggage and bags.

"Why do I have to stay in the backseat with all the stuff?!" Mikan whined, as Natsume's duffle bag pressed against her.

Jii-chan ignored Mikan, whistling some unrecognizable tune while tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Natsume sat at the front, reading some manga.

"Look at it pour" Jii-chan finally said, after some silence.

"It's a bad time to travel" responded Mikan.

"Well, we have no other time to take a break. The rest of the weeks are jam-packed for us" Jii-chan said.

Natsume muttered a "_Hn_" in agreement.

/

As soon as they got to the train station, everything was much of a breeze. Mikan slept, Natsume listened to his Ipod and Jii-chan read some Travel & Living Magazine. The weather had lightened up a bit after boarding, except there was still thunder and a bit of drizzle. But the whole trip was rather uneventful, excluding the bumps and the thuds.

They rode a cab, and Mikan slept again. That girl never got enough rest.

She was awakened by Natsume shaking her gently. "Oi…wake up…" he said softly, tucking some stray hairs from her face in the process.

Mikan opened one eye.

"We're here" he said.

Mikan looked out the cab window. They had already arrived at their destination. And the weather was perfect.

Light puffy clouds streamed across the periwinkle sky as some birds flew into the orangey horizon, which lay above distant faraway purple mountains that had a thick coat of mist hovering over the tips of each. Much as these were beautiful, Mikan's eyes marveled at the small homey cabin that lay before her, surrounded by the lush field of violet lavender flowers, swaying in the cold breeze.

She let out a squeal of excitement and grabbed the keys from her grandfather.

Natsume stood behind her as she unlocked the front door.

It was a quaint little place. There was a small living room, with an old-style TV set and dusty floral couches and an antique rug. The kitchen and dining room was next to it, the table was forest green and had three foldable chairs leaning on it. There were two bedrooms rooms, one belonging to Mikan and one belonging to Jii-chan. The bathroom had only a shower and a toilet. The architect had forgotten a sink.

Then it dawned on Mikan.

"Jii-chan," Mikan said, running up to Jii-chan who was busily unpacking his toiletries. "Where will Natsume sleep?"

Without looking up, Jii-chan said: "In your room"

And for a moment there, Mikan thought she died.

"In MY room?! But he's a guy!!" Mikan choked, her throat immediately closing up.

"Yes, Mikan. And you two _LIVE_ together" Jii-chan said, exasperated.

Mikan thought about this. Jii-chan made sense.

/

"Mikan, call Natsume for dinner. I think he's in the field, playing his guitar" Jii-chan said, as they made dinner that evening.

Mikan went outside, the sun had begun to set, the sky was now a marvelous color of red and purple, and the distant mountains had turned black. The sun blazed against the field of lavenders. Mikan could see Natsume's black head poking out of the violet blur.

He was playing a song on his guitar.

_Like a thunderstorm on a summer day  
She came out of nowhere and that can say  
She's a supernova shinin' through the night  
A never sleeping satellite_

_She's a damn good reason for the sun to ride  
When you see her smile in the morning light  
When she cries, she cries a wishing well  
Played hide and seek with the hounds of hell_

_She throws you down to take you high  
Into her private sky_

He had seen her now, and he then turned to her direction. And as if the song was about her, he sang:

_She's so  
Beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful  
Beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful  
Magical, mystical, irresistible, cosmical  
A wonderful overkill and most of all beautiful  
Ooooh ooh ooh aha  
Ooooh ooh ooh  
She's so oooh ooh ooh  
aha oooh ooh ooh  
Beautiful  
mmh so beautiful_

Mikan smiled.

_You wanna call her name from the highest hill  
And she's better than a 5-million-dollar bill  
She swims with you to atlantis' coast  
To keep you save while the world explodes_

_She's diving down to keep you high  
Inside her velvet sky_

_She's so  
Beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful  
Beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful  
Magical, mystical, irresistible, cosmical  
A wonderful overkill and most of all beautiful  
Ooooh ooh ooh  
She's so beautiful  
She's so oooh ooh ooh  
Aha oooh ooh ooh  
Beautiful_

He stood up, picking up his guitar with him and walked to Mikan ever so slowly.

_She's a mermaid who's left her fairytale  
She wrote a brandnew song for the nightingale  
Sometimes I think she's invented but  
Thank-god she's made of flesh and blood._

_She's everything I've ever missed the more  
But most of all she is_

He strummed his guitar, plucking every string meticulously.

_Beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful  
Beautiful wonderful powerful magical mystical  
Irresistible overkill and most of all beau-ti-ful  
Ooooh ooh ooh aha  
She's so beautiful  
She's so oooh ooh ooh  
Aha oooh ooh ooh_

He ended the final verse, and then placed his guitar down.

"That was fantastic!" Mikan said, applauding.

"Tch. Just because you know who it is about" Natsume said, rolling his eyes.

Mikan blushed. "Dinner's ready" she said.

When they got back to the house, the table was set and a bowl of hot cheesy macaroni awaited them.

They helped themselves to its creamy goodness, and as they ate, Jii-chan spoke.

"So there's word on you having a concert in the United States, am I right?" he asked Natsume.

"Yeah, I might perform there" Natsume said dully.

Mikan almost gagged out her food. "WHATTTTTT?"

Jii-chan turned to Mikan. "Natsume here, has so many fans in the United States, that he was been given an offer to perform in California"

Mikan's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Is this true, Natsume-kun?"

Natsume nodded, helping himself to another serving of macaroni.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot" Natsume said flatly.

"Can I come with you?"

"Nnn…"

"As a matter of fact, why don't you two sing a duet?" Jii-chan popped in.

The two teenagers almost spat out their dinner.

"It'd be great! And it's great publicity for Mikan-chan! You two better start preparing!"

"Jii-chan I don't think --

Jii-chan gave Mikan a dark and murderous look which spelled out OBEY-OR-YOU-SHALL-SUFFER-THE-CONSEQUENCES.

Mikan immediately retreated from protesting.

Mikan gave Natsume a terrified look. Jii-chan looked at him for approval.

Natsume enjoyed seeing Mikan suffer, so he said:

"Sure, why not?"

/

"I CANNOT believe you agreed to Jii-chan!!" Mikan yelled, as they got ready for bed.

Natsume lay on the mattress they laid out for them, reading his magazine. He ignored Mikan.

"Natsume-kun!! Do you hear me?!" Mikan said, kicking the side of his mattress.

Natsume nodded.

"Natsume-kun!! You CAN'T possibly be serious about us singing together!!" Mikan whined, stomping on the floor.

Natsume was sick of this crap.

He slammed his magazine shut. "LOOK, MIKAN. I DON'T THINK IT'S A BAD IDEA, AND _I'D WANT TO SING WITH YOU_, OKAY?! SO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT OR YOU'LL NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT" Natsume yelled, his voice piercing the tiny bedroom.

Mikan fell silent.

"O-okay…" she said, taken aback.

Natsume got ready for bed and lay down, putting his magazine aside. He couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt after the way he yelled at Mikan. He wanted to kill himself. How could he do that? Well, he always yells at her. But this time he was serious…and he knew it hurt Mikan. And if it did so, it hurt him too.

Mikan closed the lights and climbed up to her bed.

The way she tossed and turned, Natsume could tell she couldn't fall asleep. Heck, he couldn't fall asleep either. The conversation hadn't ended, and it was waiting for an apology, and it hung in the air like a wet curtain.

Natsume sighed. "Polka Dots?" he said, under the covers.

Mikan didn't reply.

"Look, you don't…you don't have to sing with me if you don't want to" he said very slowly and clearly, so that it could be heard.

Mikan turned to his side, he could see from below that her eyes were open, and she was staring down at him.

"Natsume-kun…" he heard her say.

"Really. I'm serious. You don't have to sing if you don't want to…"

She had put out her hand, and it was hanging from the bedside limply.

Natsume couldn't resist it, so he took her hand and held it. She immediately tugged it out of his grasp.

He sighed and shook his head. He was about to turn around when suddenly, she took his hand and held it even tighter.

"I want to," Mikan whispered in the dark, and after some pause she whispered again,

"I really want to"

/

Back in Tokyo (Mikan and Natsume's Apartment)

_click. _

"Hi! This is Mikan! I'm not here right now, so please leave a message after the beep!!"

_BEEEPPPPPPPPPPP_

_click_

"Hello, Mikan? This is Ruka! Something happened with Hotaru. Please go to the hospital as soon as possible. It's an emergency!"

_BEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

/

**End of Chapter **

Song featured: Beautiful – Patrick Nuo (HIGHLY RECOMMENDED)


	22. Bandages

Thank you

OHMYGOD!! I know its been FOREVER since I've updated, and I feel super guilty. Anyway, I'm on sembreak so I've got free time in my hands and I promise you… I WILL SHOWER WITH UPDATES! Wahahaha!

Thank you to the people who reviewed my fanfic/s! Thank you for all your support! :D You know who you are (Gomen…I'm lazy to say all your names but you are nevertheless appreciated!)

I hope you enjoy this chapter

I love you :

Oda

Disclaimer: I don't own GA

Warning: OOCness. You've been warned! :

/

Chapter 22 Bandages

_Five hours ago,_ Hotaru sat in her dark room, developing the negatives of the photographs she had taken that week. The light bulb hanging above her swung slowly, the reddish brown light it emitted flickering as it did.

She sat on the stool, carefully dipping the photos in liquid, holding them still with tweezers. Beads of sweat trickled down her temples as she squinted her eyes to get a better sight of her newly-developed photos, which slowly came into view. When they were done, she placed them on the cloth string she had hung up there, and then started on a new photo.

Being a photographer was a very meticulous and tedious job, but Hotaru loved every minute of it.

_Four hours ago_**, **Hotaru checked her wristwatch. It was time to go home. She left the Dark Room, switched off the lights of the office of Tokyo Times Newspaper photo studio and left the office.

It was late, and there was complete silence in the hallway. Everyone had gone home already, and the only sound that echoed through the corridor was Hotaru's squeaky Chuck Taylors, dragging against the marble floor.

She rode the elevator, eight floors down to the lobby, and then got off to the sidewalk.

_Four hours and fifteen minutes ago_**, **Hotaru stood by the pedestrian lane, waiting for all the cars to pass and for the street light to signal green for _go. _There were many people in the street, even though it was rather late, but this was Tokyo. No one really paid attention to time. No one really cared.

She happened to bump into a familiar face.

"Hello, Ruka" she said to the blond boy next to her.

"Imai-kun! What are you doing up so late?" Ruka asked, brightly.

Hotaru stared at Ruka suspiciously. "I could be asking you the same question"

"Dear, Imai, why do we have to live such suspicious lives with each other?" Ruka said, laughing.

Hotaru simply raised an eyebrow.

"I went to a party" Ruka said, after he was done laughing.

"And I, was working" Hotaru said, softly.

"Ah, the professionalism of a photographer" Ruka replied, shaking his head.

The street light went green.

Hotaru and Ruka waited for the huge crowd to pass until they did.

Once it was almost clear, Hotaru and Ruka began walking. Hotaru was carrying a lot of things, her messenger bag, her camera slung round her neck, a plastic bag full of unused and used film, batteries, shopping items, books and whatnot.

They were almost halfway to the other end of the street, when Hotaru dropped her some of stuff.

Hotaru glanced back up to the street light. It was still green.

Ruka had reached the end of the street already, watching her gather and collect her books.

His eyes flickered onto the patient vehicles, each of their engines purring.

There was a sports car, which was painted a nice coat of dark blue. There were teenagers on it, dressed in fancy clothes and leatherwear, laughing their heads off, the car stereo blaring out music.

As Ruka stared at them, he began to notice that they were drunk.

Their cheeks were bright crimson, their eyes foggy, their hair stringy with sweat – these teenagers were drunk as anything…and nothing could get in their way…

Not even Hotaru, who was now getting up, with all her belongings in her hands.

Four hours and twelve minutes ago**, **one of the beer-soaked teenagers stepped on the accelerator, regardless of what the street light said.

And Ruka watched them, speed off onto the highway, unconscious to what – or rather, WHOM they had just hit.

Their laughter and howls drowned in the sound of the _siren of an ambulance_.

/

"Nogi-sama…"

"Nogi-sama…"

"Nogi-sama…"

Ruka's eyes flicked open, rather disoriented. It took him a few seconds to make out where he was.

He had no idea where this white place was, until he saw the neon sign above him blinking: **EMERGENCY ROOM. **

"Oh God!" he yelled, a jolt of energy striking him. He looked around, the room and red plush arm chairs were empty, except for a nurse, standing in front of him.

"Nogi-sama, you're friend is alright" said the nurse.

"Oh Lord! Imai-kun!" Ruka yelled, getting to his feet. He checked his wristwatch. It was 5:24 am.

"How long have I been here?" he asked her.

"The ambulance brought you two here exactly at 1:20 am" the nurse said, giving a toothy grin.

"Oh…wait…where's Imai-kun?" he asked.

"She's sleeping right now and --

"Bring me to her" he said.

"I don't think that's --

"BRING ME TO HER" he demanded, his eyes brimming.

The nurse swallowed and blinked. And then she said yes.

/

Hotaru lay in a hospital bed, tucked up in white sheets. Her right leg was raised and placed in a cast and she had several bandages on her arms and face.

She was asleep, and as Ruka sat down on the white chair placed by her bedside, he watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed. Her eyes flicked to the right and left under her eyelids, and her long black eyelashes fluttered each time she exhaled.

Ruka couldn't help but feel responsible for the accident. Guilt clawed on him like an annoying crab. Should he have helped her collect her things when they fell, she wouldn't be lying here right now – in this state; wrapped up in bandages.

There was silence in the room, and he just sat next to Hotaru, looking down at her.

A ray of sunlight cascaded upon her sleeping body. Ruka noticed that there was a stray hair above her forehead. He smiled and tucked it behind her ear. He scrutinized her face for a moment. Her hair was so black that it almost contradicted her smooth, porcelain skin. She was amazingly beautiful.

He remembered the way she walked, and the way she talked. And the way she'd badger him with insults; staring him down with those deep, violet eyes.

Oh, how he hated it when she did that! But now, with her frail body wrapped in bandages – he _longed for nothing else._

"Screw this, Imai-kun," Ruka murmured "If I hadn't been such an idiot, then you wouldn't be in this state now. I'm never going to forgive myself!"

Hotaru didn't make a move. Ruka's eyes brimmed with tears, and he clenched his fist.

"Imai-kun… please…sit up…talk to me…tell me I'm stupid…blackmail me…assure me…that you're…"

He took her hand, and traced her fingers and her palm. Her hand was cold to the touch. "The same"

He didn't expect a reply. But he received one.

"I am, fool. I was sleeping!" she hissed softly, her violet…

Violet…

Violet…

Eyes opening.

And once they did, Ruka took her in his arms and held her so tight that he was afraid he'd crush her. His arms trembled as he embraced her. He let out a sigh of relief and a loud, thanksgiving sob.

"Let me go if you don't want my bones to break" Hotaru said, as she cringed in the embrace.

It dawned on Ruka that this was very, very awkward. He let her go, although with much hesitance and returned back to his original position – stiff on the chair. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and his face was flushed.

Hotaru watched him sob. It was surprising that what made Ruka cry wasn't her insults nor was it her blackmail…but it was seeing her all pale and frail on a hospital bed. The thought made her heart race.

"Ruka-kun …" she said, giving a long, breathy sigh. "Please don't make this difficult"

"I'm sorry… this isn't really…you know…macho, right?" Ruka said.

Hotaru didn't say anything.

"I'm really sorry…" he told her, "I'm really…really…sorry…"

"Ruka-kun…"

Hotaru took his hand and intertwined it with hers. He looked at her in shock, almost losing his breath. He choked the tears back into his body, and stared at her with his sky blue eyes – with a look on his face so astonished, so amazed…that Hotaru would've loved to take a photo of him.

"It's okay," she assured him. "It's really okay"

Perhaps it was the medicine kicking in, or maybe she was beginning to feel exhausted again because she didn't really know what happened next – or rather, if what happened next was **real. **

Hotaru almost laughed out loud at that thought that Ruka Nogi was her first kiss.

/

Ruka ate his breakfast in the hospital cafeteria. He wanted to vomit. The banana oatmeal he was eating tasted like sawdust. He moved on to his sausage platter. It tasted like sawdust as well.

His cell phone lit up with a message. Ruka checked it and it was from Natsume.

_Yo dude…there was rly bad signal up there in the mountains so i couldn't get any of ur msgs. Anyway we're near Tokyo now…just saying ;) _

Ruka messaged him back, and Natsume immediately replied:

_R u serious?! Shit…we'll b there asap !! _

In a half hour's time, Natsume and Mikan (who looked painfully distraught) came rushing into the hospital cafeteria.

"RUKA-PYON!!" Mikan screeched, running toward Ruka as soon as she saw him. "What happened to Hotaru-chan?!"

"A car full of drunken teens hit her," Ruka said, "She's all bandaged up now"

"Drunken teens?" Natsume said.

"Yup. Why?"

"Reminds me of Setsumi…" he muttered.

"Setsumi gets drunk?" Mikan said.

"Yeah, yeah...so anyway, Ruka, is Imai awake?"

"She's sleeping now, I think, but yeah we can visit her"

Ruka put away his tray of food and led Natsume and Mikan to the elevator.

"Eighth floor" he told the elevator operator. He turned to Mikan and Natsume.

"I almost forgot! How was your Hokkaido escapade?" he said, grinning.

Mikan and Natsume exchanged glances. Natsume smirked and put his hands in his pocket.

"Well, Polka-Dot-Tot is coming to California with us" he said casually.

Ruka's eyes widened. "Seriously? That's awesome!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Not really. Imagine having to tolerate her annoyingness for a week"

"Hey, you guys live together"

Natsume glanced at Mikan. "I know"

The elevator came to a stop at the eighth floor, and the three of them headed for Hotaru's room: 815. Ruka opened the door and went in.

"HOTARU!!" Mikan screamed, as soon as she saw Hotaru.

"PLEASE, No hugs! Ruka here, almost killed me" she said, as she put down a magazine she was reading. "Hello, Natsume – Ruka…again" she said, acknowledging the presence of the two boys.

Ruka blushed. Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"Hotaru-chan!! You don't know how WORRIED I was when I found about your accident!! I told Jii-chan to step on it and he was like: Not if you want us to end up in her state, Mikan Sakura!! HOTARUU if I had a driver's license I would've...

"You're giving me a headache" Hotaru interrupted. "How was Hokkaido?"

"Fun" Mikan said, "I'm going to California with Natsume-kun"

"Oh?" Hotaru said.

"Yes" Natsume confirmed.

"Would you like to come with us?" Ruka said.

Hotaru smiled. "Why not?"

There was a pause between the friends and Mikan, as usual, broke the silence.

"Hotaru-chan!! When are you going to be discharged?"

"A week from now, I think. I'll have to get a lot of bed-rest though…my photography would have to _temporarily_ come toahalt" Hotaru replied.

"Why don't you stay in my apartment?" Mikan offered.

"Hey!" Natsume said.

"Silence, Natsume-kun! Hotaru-chan needs TLC! I'll take care of her!"

Natsume grunted. As if he didn't need some too.

"It's alright; I can take care of myself"

"Nope!" Mikan said, shaking her head. "You're staying with us!!"

Natsume twitched.

"Mikan, I assure you…"

"LOOK! Even Ruka can come!" Mikan said, grabbing hold of Ruka's arm.

"MIKAN!!" Natsume yelled.

"What?" Mikan said innocently, looking at the ruby-eyed rock star.

"Can I speak to you…in PRIVATE?"

Natsume stormed out of the room. Mikan looked at Ruka and Hotaru, who were eyeing her suspiciously. She shrugged her shoulders and followed Natsume.

Natsume was in the hallway, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What's the matter?" Mikan said, going up to him.

"_THAT_ is the matter" Natsume said furiously.

"What, Hotaru-chan and Ruka-pyon staying over with us?"

Natsume shuddered at the thought. "Yessss"

"There's nothing wrong with it. Hotaru-chan can sleep in my room, and Ruka-pyon can sleep in yours! I'm sure Hotaru-chan will recover fast, you know how she is. Just give her maybe a few days"

"Stupid!! You can't recover all of that in a matter of few days! Those kinds of cases take WEEKS, hell, MONTHS!"

"Don't overreact, Natsume! You should be pleased that we're having friends staying over, that way, it won't be just the two of us!"

"Exactly," Natsume breathed, "Why I have a freaking problem with it!"

Mikan gulped. "You only want it to be the two of us, Natsume? But Ruka-pyon is your BFF!"

"Don't make it sound so cheesy, Polka, and NO; I don't want it to be just the two of us at home!! Of course I want two more people staying with us, I mean, we'll get less time alone and shit like that!" Natsume yelled, his sarcasm drenched all over the place.

"Natsume, there are people here" Mikan said softly.

"Let them hear" Natsume said, leaning on the wall once more.

"Gomenasai, Natsume-kun…if you want, I can tell Hotaru that we're going to be too busy and…"

"No, never mind," Natsume said, sighing. "Let them stay. I'm just being selfish"

"Selfish?"

Natsume looked up and smirked at her. "I just want you all to myself, you know that?"

Mikan's face turned bright red. "Natsume-kun…"

"Whatever, I can survive. So, yeah, I'm pretty much agreeing to your whole idea of Hotaru and Ruka staying over in our apartment"

"I'm sorry, Natsume-kun"

He gazed at her with his crimson eyes and scoffed. "Not forgiven" he smirked.

/

The week passed, and Hotaru was discharged from the hospital. Ruka wheeled her out of the building, and helped her up Natsume's car. Mikan and Natsume sat in the front, while Hotaru and Ruka sat in the back. Ruka held her close, to steady her.

Natsume glanced at the rear-view mirror, surprised to see Ruka's arm around Hotaru as she napped.

"You two are looking cozy" Natsume remarked.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Natsume" Ruka grinned sheepishly.

Natsume glanced at Mikan, who was looking at him too.

"Uh," Mikan said, realizing that they were both staring at each other. "I forgot! I need to go the supermarket to get some items; can we drop by before going home?"

"Wasting my gas, baka" Natsume said, suddenly irritated. He made a left turn for the supermarket.

"You can wait here, Natsume-kun" Mikan told Natsume, once they got to Tokyo Bargain N' Buy's parking lot.

"Hell no, I'm not your personal chauffer," Natsume replied, "Wait here, Ruka" he said.

"Hypocrite" Mikan scowled, as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Pizza panties" Natsume said coolly.

"PERV –

"Shut up before I shoot you" Natsume muttered, as he and Mikan and entered the grocery store.

"So, what're we here for?" said Natsume, as Mikan got a basket from the rack.

"I need to get some eggs and breakfast food. You want to get some chicken for tonight's dinner?"

"Yeah, whatever" Natsume nodded. He headed for the Poultry Section.

_This place stinks, _Natsume thought, as he wandered around the aisles of frozen chicken and other de-feathered friends.

Suddenly, he saw him. Kazami Kaito. His worst enemy.

Natsume glared at him and walked up to him. "Kazami, are you stalking Mikan again?"

Kaito looked at him with his turquoise eyes. "She's here?" he said, his face lighting up.

"I don't want to lie"

"Oh, Hyuuga-kun. Why do you despise me so much? Do you think I'm a threat to your relationship with Mikan-chan?"

Natsume winced.

"AH, Wait. You aren't in a relationship. Well, not the kind of relationship you dream of every night. The girl just wants you to be friends, no matter how you coax her into your heart" Kaito laughed.

"I didn't come here to listen to your cheese-ball speech, Kazami"

"Of course, you came here to buy chicken!" Kaito grinned. "Natsume –

"Don't call me NATSUME" Natsume said darkly.

"Kaito-kun?" came a familiar voice. It was Mikan.

"There comes the hot stuff now" Kaito said, and winked at Natsume. "MIKAN-CHAN! Long time no see!"

"We could've done without seeing you at all" Natsume commented.

Kaito approached Mikan and gave her a hug. "I tried to call you but…"

Natsume grabbed Kaito by the shoulders and shoved him aside. "What's your problem? The hell, you've got some nerve doing that smartass!"

"Natsume!" Mikan gasped.

"I was just giving her a friendly hug. What's so wrong about that, Mr. Jealousy?" Kaito grinned.

Natsume glared at him.

"So how's everything, Mikan?" Kaito said, turning back to the brunette. "Do you have any concerts coming up that I might want to watch?"

"I'm not booked for anything right now!" Mikan said "But in a month I'm going to America!"

"How come?"

"I'm going to sing with Natsume-kun!" Mikan smiled, "We're going to sing together!"

"Is that so?" Kaito said. "Well, maybe I'll come to see that gig…if I have the time…which I'm sure I will"

"Yeah, cause no one wants you to perform for them" Natsume said.

Kaito flashed a quick glare at Natsume. "Your boyfriend is immensely envious of me whenever we meet, Mik" he told the girl.

"What…I –

"He's not my boyfriend" Mikan said firmly, whilst blushing.

"Glad to know that" Kaito said, giving a wide grin. "Well, I've got to go. See you when I see you!"

"Alright! Bye!" Mikan said, waving.

Kaito turned to Natsume. "So you're really not her boyfriend"

"These things take time"

"Oh, yeah, they really do," Kaito said.

"But I'll make sure that it'll never happen"

/

End of Chapter

/

Hey guys! Okay… so I hope that was good! Please review if you can. I'll really appreciate it. OH, btw…if you guys have any questions, suggestions or clarifications; you can email me in my new email: :D thanks! LOVE YOU! :


	23. Summertime: Let's Go Swimming!

**Author's Note** – HAPPY SUMMER TO EVERYBODY IN THE PHILIPPINES! Woohoo! Make the most out of your summer break, guys! Enjoy every minute cause when we hit June we're back in hell! HAHAHA Just kidding!

Anyway, I would like to thank you all to those who read/reviewed my latest oneshot "Love You Not"! I really appreciated all your support, thank you so much!! And thank you for the continuing support of THIS fanfic! Thank you SOOOOOOO much!!!!

I'm sorry that I'm not that active in anymore but I will try to be as much as possible (I don't have anything to do this summer anyway! Hahaha!) so I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's summer-themed, to commemorate this season!!! Hope you like it!!!

**Disclaimer **– Gakuen Alice belongs to the notable genius, Higuchi Tachibana!!!!!

**Warning **– Oocness

--

Our Love is A Rock Song

By Keiko Oda

Chapter 23: Summertime!

--

"Natsume-kuuunnn? Can you help me do the laundry, please?!"

"Natsumeee-kunnn! Can you please set the table?"

"Natsumeee-kuun!! Please, Can you take out the trash?"

"Natsume-kun? Natsume-kun?!"

"OKAY!! SHUT UP, POLKA DOTS! I'LL DO IT!" Natsume yelled, slamming shut his beloved manga.

"This week hasn't been too good to you, huh, Natsume-kun?" said Ruka, who handed Natsume a basket of dirty laundry.

Natsume snatched the basket from his best friend. "Awww, how could you tell?" he asked, feigning surprise.

Ruka laughed. "Well, she does say _please_"

"I don't care if she says please or thank you! She's been pushing me all week! Do I look like a freaking maid to her?!"

"You're wearing black and white, so she could be mistaking you for a French mademoiselle servant named Fifi" Hotaru, whose leg remained tucked in a cast, pointed out.

Natsume didn't turn around. "Still a silver-tongued devil even with bandages, huh, Imai? The truck should've flattened out your tongue when it had the chance!"

"I'm gonna go listen to songs about blood and pain, cut myself and go emo on you" Hotaru whispered coldly.

"Are you mocking me?" Natsume sneered.

"How could you tell?" Hotaru said, without any hint of emotion.

"You're such a loser, Imai"

"Be careful. That's what you said to Mikan, and look what happened!"

"I don't know, what happened?" Natsume asked irritably.

Ruka answered for Hotaru. "Dub dub, dub dub!" he laughed, making heartbeat motions on his chest.

"I don't have time for you two" Natsume spat, and headed off to the laundry room.

"YEAH!!!" Ruka called after him "CAUSE YOU ONLY HAVE TIME FOR MIKAN!!!!"

--

"Natsume-kun! Finally! Washing laundry is such a hard chore!" said Mikan, once Natsume entered the room.

"For a nincompoop like you, it is" Natsume replied, as he set the laundry basket on a table next to the washing machine.

"Hey! Don't be mean!"

"Shut up while you're still breathing" Natsume replied.

"Wow," Mikan muttered, as she looked out the window. "It looks scorching hot outside!"

"The dude in the news said it's going to be a real hot summer. It's thirty-eight degrees outside" Natsume replied.

Natsume peered out the window. The sky was bluer than it was on other days, not to mention the fact that it was cloudless. The sun's rays were _intense _rather than _comforting, _and it blared onto the concrete streets of Tokyo. People sought refuge in their cars, offices, malls, homes – anywhere with air conditioning. Hardly anybody walked the pedestrian lane, for the risk of being baked by (ironically) the fundamental source of energy was a death wish. Today's priority was to keep cool, and keep cool only.

"It's sad though," began Mikan, "It's summertime! People should be enjoying it, not hiding!"

Natsume didn't reply.

"OH MY GOSH!!!! That just gave me an idea, Natsume-kun!"

Natsume looked at her. "What is it this time?"

"Let's go swimming!"

Swimming? Natsume thought. He hadn't gone swimming since he was nine, when he attended a birthday party of a classmate. That wasn't much fun though – Ruka peed in the pool. Heh. But then again, swimming with Mikan wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Not in our swimming pool outside," Mikan continued, "Let's go somewhere fun - With real diving boards and waves and stuff!"

"Did someone say SWIMMING?" said Ruka, sliding into the room.

"Ruka-pyon!"

"I could use a dip myself!" he said. "But what about Imai-kun? She's still in a cast"

"I don't like water" came Hotaru's voice from the other room, "I'll just stay by the poolside"

"Where do we go?" asked Natsume.

"There's a hot new water park downtown. I think it's called Wave Dome"

--

"WOAH, I've never been to a water park! This is SO awesome!" cried Mikan, once they walked into Wave Dome.

Outside, the building was shaped into a giant pearl, with an illustration of waves circling it. Past the reception, dressing and bathrooms, was, to put it simply, a water wonderland.

There were many, different scores of swimming pools, ranging from shallow two-feet kiddy pools to those that plunged down to fifteen feet. There were wide pools, and narrow pools, small pools and large pools, pools that were shaped like goldfish and dinosaurs and pools with waterfalls that led to other pools! There were some with slides, dive boards, splash pads, fountains, waves, whirlpools. There were others that steamed and bubbled, and or were icy to the touch. And the best part of it? Each person gets a tall glass of lemonade with a tiny umbrella on the rim!

"THIS IS THE BEST!!!" Mikan said, stretching out her arms, taking in the cold scent of H20 and chlorine.

"Cool! You can even surf and go jet-skiing!" Ruka said, as he browsed through the brochure.

"This beats the beach. No mosquitos, no weird foreigners – okay, never mind. There's one already" said Hotaru, who was seated on a chair, leg propped up on a pillow. "I'll just use my laptop"

"Why did you bring your laptop?" asked Ruka

"So that I can use my webcam to take embarrassing pictures of you"

"What the hell! You can't do that!" Ruka protested, "Besides, this place is MASSIVE, how will you be able to find me?"

Hotaru smirked. "I was able to configure my webcam, and hook it up with the security cameras of this place"

"WHAT THE!! IMAI!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!"

--

"I super duper love this place!!" Mikan squealed, as she and Natsume walked to the diving boards.

"I don't. Your flatlands ruin it" Natsume said dryly, pointing to Mikan's chest. "Don't wear that bikini. You look ugly in it"

And that my friends, is when Natsume Hyuuga got charged into the pool by a furious fifteen year old.

"I HATE YOU, NATSUME! PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT!" Mikan screeched, as Natsume fell headfirst into ten feet of water.

Natsume surfaced quickly, gasping for air. "You can't drown me, baka! I can swim! Hey – WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"Away from you, sicko!" screamed Mikan, storming off to the other side of the park.

"Lover's spat, Natsume-kun?" Ruka said, swimming to Natsume.

"I told her she looks ugly in her bikini" Natsume said bitterly.

"What the hell! Dude! Tell her you think she's SMOKIN!" Ruka cried, hitting his best friend on the back of his head.

"Cause she is" Natsume smirked.

"Exactly!"

"That's the problem" Natsume said, and swam off.

--

"I hate him, I hate him, I swear!" Mikan muttered furiously, as she approached the diving boards. "I wish he'd just shut up and DIE! Urgh! I don't look ugly in this bikini! He's such a loser!"

"Oi, Green and White stripes girl" called out Natsume from behind.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Mikan said, clasping her fingers on the ladder of the diving board. "You're a no good freak who can't do anything except insult people!" She began to climb.

"Heh. Do you seriously think you can reach the top?"

Mikan didn't reply. She had bitten her tongue and was griding her teeth out of anger.

"Even if you do, Sakura Mikan, you won't be able to jump!"

"Loser" Mikan said to herself, "So he thinks I'm a coward too, huh? Whatever! I'm not afraid of heights! He's underestimating me!"

She reached the top in no time. "HA! I got up!" she shouted proudly. She took a look at the water.

Oh.

Dear.

God.

All of a sudden, she felt weak and wobbly in her knees. The swimming pool looked incredibly, extremely, unbelievably and dreadfully, dreadfully DEEP! It looked as if this massive body of water was insanely hungry, and Mikan was about to fall and become its next meal. But you know what was scarier than the land? The fall. No explanation needed.

Mikan shut her eyes, and grasped the metal railings of the diving board. She couldn't feel her legs, and her heart was ready to rupture and explode. She turned around the go back down but – oh no, the cold, narrow ladder looked even less inviting!

As Mikan was in peril, Ruka was in the lap pool.

"_Faster, Ruka, faster" _

"What the…what's that?" Ruka said, surprised. Hotaru was speaking to him? Where? How?

"_Why did you stop? Get back at it again, baka!" _

"Oh for the love of God, Imai! Don't tell me you attached an EARPIECE in my ear when I wasn't paying attention!"

"_When you were sleeping" _The voice confirmed. _"Don't remove it. It's waterproof!"_

"You sneaky son of a gun! Oh, I bet you took pictures of me already!"

"_30 – oh wait, 31!" _

"IMAIIIIIIII, What're you going to do with them?"

"_I don't know, but these pictures are actually worth keeping" _

"Are you saying I'm looking good, Imai?" Ruka said, rather pleased.

"…"

"Fine, be that way!"

"_Oh, and that's 39 pictures! Hehehe, these are good shots" _

Ruka smiled. Oh, Imai.

--

"NATSUME! What the heck are you doing here?" Mikan jumped, as she saw Natsume's head pop out from the back of the diving board.

"You've been there for fifteen minutes! The security guys were laughing at you" Natsume replied. "I socked their heads"

"WHAT? Why did you do that?"

"Nobody's allowed to laugh at you except me" Natsume shrugged, and sat across Mikan. "Soooo, how're the heights doin' you?"

"Oh please!" Mikan sighed, exasperated.

"I told you, you couldn't" Natsume sneered. "Why don't you just go down the ladder? Baka"

"The ladder is scary too!" Mikan sniffed.

"Jeez, such a baby" Natsume grunted, as he yawned and scratched his head.

Mikan stared at him. Did he really think she was ugly in that bikini? Hmph. He was just like jii-chan! Besides, Natsume didn't look so hot either! _Just cause he has abs, _Mikan thought, _doesn't mean he looks good! And his hair looks so weird when its wet!! And his eyes are…redder! Tsss…it must be chlorine!_

"What?" Natsume said, raising his eyebrows.

Mikan turned red. "Do I really look bad in this bikini?"

Natsume looked up at the ceiling. "You're still pissed about that?"

"Well…YEAH. I mean, I really thought this was a nice bikini! And I thought I looked cute and –

Natsume cut her off. "You do"

Mikan's eyes widened. "I…do?"

Natsume stood up, stretched and looked at his watch. He didn't say anything.

"T-then," Mikan said, standing up as well "Why did you say I was ugly?"

"For the same reason," Natsume muttered, looking at her closely, "Why your grandfather most probably hates that bikini too"

Miikan winced. "What?"

"Does your jii-chan hate that bikini?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Cause he said I might attract too much attention…then too much boys…of the wrong kind would look at me…and stuff and –

"Exactly" Natsume said.

"But why would you be so uptight about other boys looking at me, Natsume-kun?"

Natsume looked over Mikan's shoulder, and realized that they had walked to the edge of the diving board.

"Because, _Mikan-chan_" Natsume smirked, "You're **mine**"

And with that, he pushed Mikan into the water.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mikan screamed, as she kicked the air and flailed her arms. "NATSUME-KUN!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Natsume didn't say anything, but he as well, made a jump for it.

"Get a hold of yourself, idiot! It's not that bad!" he called to her.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Mikan had never felt the pull of gravity – not like this. She felt it haul her whole body down. She felt her insides churn, and her heartbeat accelerate. She wished that big, fat angel wings would spurt out from her back and she'd be able to take the wheel! But no – gravity was in control.

SPLASH!

She hit the water like a missile! Fifteen feet down, and she still had no control. The pressure was getting to her ears, and she was remained charging for the tiled, pool floor.

She reached the bottom, her feet touching the cold, hard tiles.

Then, all of a sudden, it felt as if all the oxygen in her lungs was suddenly, immediately sucked out. Mikan swam up as fast as she could, staring hungrily at the bright surface of the water and –

"GASP!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan never loved air as much as she did at that moment. She breathed in, and breathed out. Finally, she felt alive once more! She leaned against the railing, taking in what seemed like bucketfuls of air; thanking the Lord God that He had spared her from such a bloodcurdling experience.

_Where's Natsume?! _Mikan thought angrily, as she looked around. _I'm gonna chop him into bits!!! _But Natsume was nowhere to be found!

"Oh my gosh!" Mikan said, growing anxious. "What if he drowned? What if he hit his head on the board…or on the pool floor?! AAAH! I better go down to check!"

And so, Mikan took a deep breath and went underneath the water. Natsume was nowhere to be in sight! The chlorine stung Mikan's eyes, so she made her way back to the surface.

After she caught her breath, she looked for Natsume again. As expected, he was not to be found. Mikan grew insanely worried, thinking of strange and wild possibilities of what could have happened to him.

But thankfully for Mikan, a black head of hair surfaced behind her.

"NATSUME-KUN!! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Mikan squealed, immediately forgetting that she was mad at him for pushing her. "I THOUGHT YOU DROWNED OR SOMETHING!! THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!!!"

"Yeah. Uh, I found something when I landed" Natsume said awkwardly.

"What?" Mikan said brightly.

Natsume handed Mikan her bikini top.

…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NATSUUUUUUMEEEEE HYUUUGAAAAAAAA I'M GONNAAAAA KILLLLLYOUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

End of Chapter

_Author's Note_ – Okay guys, that's it! I'm going to be updating more frequently now! I hope you liked it and please review! Happy Summer! Ciao!


	24. A Very Sweet Sixteenth

**Author's Note** – Yes! Another update! I'm on a rollll! Haha! Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter: -o0DreamWeaver0o-, oO-aLonE-Oo, Youichiix33, mikanxnatsume, Darkness-Bride, aegyo, keaRy anCe, Star Sapphirex and simplicity's control! Thanks guys! Glad you liked it!

Anyway, this next chapter is about Mikan's sixteenth birthday! Mikan's actual birthday is on January 1, but in this chapter, I've made it on April. Haha! Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Warning **– OOCness

**Songs Featured **

Love Makes You Beautiful by the Afters (sung by Natsume)

Change Your Mind by Boyce Avenue (sung by Natsume)

Note – Songs are best listened to if you want a better reading experience!

Our Love is a Rock Song

By Keiko Oda

Chapter 24: A Very Sweet Sixteenth!

It had been a week since Hotaru and Ruka temporarily moved in with Natsume and Mikan, and the month of April had soared in; sweeping in multitudes of blossoming flowers blooming all over the city of Tokyo. From the yellowest marigolds to the reddest roses, from tiny baby's breath to giant sunflowers – Tokyo came to life with vibrant flora. But there was one particular flower that hadn't come into bloom – the cherry blossom.

"Why haven't the cherry trees bloomed yet?" wondered Mikan, as she and Natsume took a walk that evening.

"Who cares?" shrugged Natsume apathetically, as they passed by a cherry tree. "Maybe they don't feel like it"

"Feel like it? It doesn't _feel _like April without cherry blossoms, that's for sure"

"Whatever, baka. Don't worry too much about it, they're just stupid blossoms"

"STUPID BLOSSOMS?" cried Mikan "They're not stupid blossoms! How could you say that?! They commemorate the month, for crying out loud! They –

"Oh shit," Natsume cut her off, "It's Setsumi"

And Natsume was right. Strutting toward them with three-inch diamond-studded boots was Akimitsu Setsumi, her violet hair swishing to the right and to the left like a horse's tail. _What in the world is she dressed in? _Mikan thought, as she looked at Setsumi from head to toe. _Some Fishnet stockings, a red mini and a leopard-print jacket?_

Mikan felt like a complete kid in her pink hoodie, striped leggings and sneakers.

"Natsume-kun! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Setsumi said gleefully, giving Natsume a toothy grin. She turned her head to Mikan, examining her from head to toe, "And where did you come from? Day-Care?"

Natsume answered. "And where did you come from, some cheap brothel in the slums?" he said acidly.

Setsumi turned red. "Don't you talk to me like that, Natsume-kun!"

Natsume put his arm around Mikan. "Don't you talk to _her_ like that"

Mikan turned seven shades of red. _Natsume-kun is actually defending me? _

Setsumi winced. "And I just wanted to say hello!" she said, her voice breaking.

"Hello. Goodbye" Natsume said flatly, not showing the tiniest hint of emotion.

Setsumi turned redder. "Goodbye, Natsume! Oh, Sakura, I hear it's your birthday soon" she said, as if she was talking to a child.

"Ah…Yes, I'm turning sixteen on April 5" Mikan replied quietly.

"Well, Advanced" Setsumi said brashly and walked away.

Natsume looked at Mikan. "It's your birthday on Thursday?"

Mikan nodded.

"How come you didn't mention it? Fool"

"Well, I don't know, I was asked to sing in the Flower Festival, which lands on my birthday, so I didn't think about it that much. Besides, I never really looked at my birthday as an important day" she responded, shrugging.

"Baka" Natsume muttered, and hit her at the back of her head.

Before Mikan could say anything (perhaps scold him for hitting her), Natsume placed his hands on her waist and picked her up, taking her in his arms like a small child.

"N-Natsume-kun! Put me down!" Mikan protested, seeing all the attention they were drawing.

He ignored her. "Your birthday," he said, "Is the most important day ever, you idiot"

"N-Natsume-kun! People are looking! Someone might take our photo!"

Natsume smirked. "So?" he whispered, tilted his head and gave Mikan a kiss.

XXX

_Beep, beep, beep. _

_It's 7:30 am. _Mikan rolled over, kicked off the blanket and stretched her joints. She rubbed the sleep grit out of her eyes, and ran her fingers through her hair. _Another day, _she thought, _Another day of work, and paparazzi and sore throat, _she thought bitterly.

_Another day with Natsume. _She said, a blush painting her cheeks.

She checked out her phone.

"Oh, a text message!"

_From: Jii-Chan_

_Mikan-chan, please meet me at the studio by 9am. We have a meeting with corporate, regarding the Flower Festival!_

_Beeeeeep. Beeeeeep. _

Natsume slammed his fist on the snooze button of his alarm clock. He turned over, scratched his head and sat up, yawning. Mikan, Mikan, Mikan. She was his first thought in the morning, and the thought of her glued to his head every single minute of the day. She had become his fixation, and he couldn't last a day without her.

Although Mikan lets Natsume kiss her (he practically throws himself at her), he still wasn't sure how she felt about him. Did she feel the same undying affection that erupted out of Natsume? Cheesy as it may sound, it was a truth. Natsume needed to know if she felt the same way. If she didn't love him back, then he could nip the humiliation in the bud and seal it with pride. And if she did love him, well, that's cool, baby. That's cool.

He got up from bed and left his room, coming to find Mikan making brewing some coffee in the kitchen.

"Morning, baka" he said, giving her a pat on the head as he opened the fridge.

"Put on a shirt, Natsume-kun" Mikan said, not looking at him.

Natsume ignored her, taking a can of kirin from the rack and popping it open.

"Kirin for breakfast?! How unhealthy can you get?" Mikan freaked, once she turned around. "Give it to me!" she said, holding out her hand.

"Who are you, my mother?" Natsume said, smirking.

Mikan rolled her eyes and attempted to grab the can from him. Natsume's arm shot in the air, him winning the battle instantly.

"Stupid…height" Mikan muttered. "Seriously, take orange juice instead, come on!"

Natsume frowned. "No, baka, I won't!"

Mikan saw that he had lowered the can and was about to put it to his lips. She raced toward him and grabbed the can, splashing all its contents on Natsume's chest.

"What the – Mikan, you loser!" he said, as Kirin dripped down from his collarbone to his lower abdomen.

Mikan narrowed her eyes. "Told ya to wear a shirt"

Natsume stormed out of the kitchen, but was back in no time with, of course, a shirt on.

"Oh, I've been thinking," Natsume said, as he took a seat. "Why don't we go out on your birthday?"

Mikan flushed. "Like, a date?"

Natsume raised his eyebrows.

"Uh…" Mikan began, absolutely tongue-tied. Oh yes, she had gone on a date with Natsume before, but now that she felt stronger about him, well, things seemed different.

"We can eat dinner out or something. I dunno cause that Kaito guy might show up again and ruin the whole agenda, so whatever. We'll do anything that we feel like" Natsume said, avoiding Mikan's eyes. Mikan wondered why he kept averting his gaze upward. What was so interesting about the ceiling?

"But I'll be busy on my birthday…Flower Festival, remember?"

Natsume looked disappointed.

"OH, But I…I think we can go out the night before, right? That's tomorrow evening…" Mikan said, her heart racing.

Natsume smirked. "It's a date"

XXX

"WOAAAH, Another date with Mikan! You're on a roll, kiddo!" Ruka laughed, as he and Natsume entered Rock Radio Station that afternoon.

"Yeah, whatever, I don't think that baka's up to it though" Natsume said quietly.

"Dude, you should be more positive about your relationship" Ruka said, punching Natsume's arm, "You won't go anywhere if you're always so bummy"

"Bummy?"

"Bummy" Ruka confirmed.

"How's Imai?" asked Natsume, as they walked up the stairs to the broadcasting room.

"Imai is just Imai" Ruka said, giving a wide grin. "Taking photos of moi"

"She's a sicko" Natsume remarked.

"You're just jealous cause Mikan doesn't take pictures of you!"

"Idiot" Natsume couldn't help but laugh.

They reached the broadcasting room, and the door was opened for them. The DJ immediately saw them and said over the mike "And now we're here with rock artist Hyuuga Natsume, who will sing for us his latest hit; which made it hot number 3 in the oricon!!! But before we get to that, Natsume, was your song written for a special someone?"

Natsume took a seat and placed on his earphones. "Define _special_, Mayuri"

"You know, someone you get all lovey-dovey with…that person who gives you butterflies! You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Yeah, but, come on, that's just too cheesy"

"Was it written for Sakura Mikan?" DJ Mayuri asked sheepishly.

Natsume raised his eyebrow. "Should it be for someone else?"

Mayuri clasped her hands together. "Aaannddd there youu have it folks! Please enjoy Natsume Hyuuga's latest song, Love Will Make You Beautiful!"

Natsume strummed his guitar and placed the microphone to his lips.

"_Time is slipping away_

_Days go by, fade away_

_With one eye opened, one closed_

_I think you know_

_Love will make you beautiful_

_Love will make you beautiful_

_Thoughts swirl, spinning around_

_Weary, falling down_

_When out of the darkness a hand_

_Reach out, Hold fast_

_Love will make you beautiful_

_Love will make you beautiful_

_Turn around this time_

_Love is there to find_

_Lift your head and see_

_Open up your eyes_

_Love will make you beautiful…_

_Love will make you beautiful…_

_Love will make you beautiful…_

_Love will make you beautiful…_

_Love will make you beautiful…" _

Love will make you beautiful.

XXX

When Mikan came home that night, she found a post-it sticking to her doorknob.

_Polka Dots,_

_Can't wait for tomorrow? _

Mikan smiled. She couldn't.

XXX

The next day, Mikan couldn't hang on for her date with Natsume that evening. She left the apartment early morning (5am) to get the day's work done fast. The day was extremely hectic. The scheduled was as follows:

6:00 – 8:00: Practice for Flower Festival

8:00 – 9:00: Photo-shoot for festival

9:00 – 9:10: BREAK

9:10 – 10:10: Practice again

10:10 – 10:30: Drive to Japan Today! TV station for interview

10:30 – 11:00: Makeup and Hair/Meet up with hosts

11:00 – 1:00: ON AIR

1:00 – 1:20: Drive back to town square

1:20 – 3:00: Practice for Flower Festival

3:00 – 3:20: REST

3:20 – 4:00: Drive to Jii-Chan's house for meetings, contracts, fanmail

4:00 – 5:10: Meeting with newspapers, magazines and companies

5:10 – 6:30: Sign contracts, read fanmail and etc

6:30 – 7:00: Meeting with Jii-Chan on how to improve and reach #1 in the oricon (So far, she's #6)

Natsume's schedule was pretty much like Mikan's as well (scratch out the Flower Festival practices) – exhausting and hectic. You'd think that with the bustling timetable, the two would be too dog-tired to go on that pre-birthday date. But trust me, they were aching for each other.

"YES!!!!!!" Mikan screamed out, once she stepped out Jii-chan's door. "FREEDOOMMMM!!!!! DATEEEEEE!!!"

"What did you say?" Jii-chan gruffly said from behind.

"Whoops! Nothing! Bye Jii-chan, see you tomorrow!!" Mikan said and ran down the stairs as quickly as possible.

She checked her phone. Natsume had texted her.

_Hey Polka. I'll meet you up by Starbucks, and we can decide what to do from there. _

_See ya later. :P _

Mikan smiled and slid into her limousine immediately. "To Starbucks!" she told her chauffeur. "Step on it!"

While Mikan battled traffic, Natsume sat on the bench in front of Starbucks, listening to his Ipod as he watched the world go by. An occasional fan would approach him, ask for the usual picture-and-autograph, which he would gladly comply to – but other than that, no one would bother him. Until, that is, Setsumi came strutting down the corner.

"NATSUME-KUN!!!!!" Setsumi shrieked, once she saw him. She rushed next to him.

"Yo" Natsume said coolly.

"What're you doing here, all alone?" inquired the violet-haired devil, batting her eyelashes and crossing her legs.

"Waiting for Mikan"

"What?! Why are you waiting for HER?"

"I asked her out. No questions asked"

Setsumi narrowed her eyes, turning red. "ASKED HER OUT?!!? Natsume-kun!! I know we've been on-and-off for quite awhile –

"Oh, please, Setsumi! I broke up with you a long time ago! You should be surprised that I actually still talk to you!" Natsume retorted, breaking her off.

Setsumi pressed on. "But no matter what, I love you, Natsume Hyuuga! From the bottom of my heart, I swear! And I will not let that two-faced drag queen take you away!"

Natsume stood up. "Are you describing yourself?"

Setsumi clutched his jacket sleeve. "I know you love me too, Natsume! Stop hiding it! Let it out! We're meant to be together! Let's stop being childish! I need you in my life!"

And with that, she planted a wet, hard lipstick kiss on Natsume's lips. Natsume's eyes widened, and he moved away to break off. But Setsumi remained kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

Natsume's eyes flickered over Setsumi's shoulder.

It was Mikan.

Natsume blinked.

It was Mikan. And she was standing there, staring at them blankly. There was no emotion in her face, she was just white as paper.

Natsume instantly broke off, pushing Setsumi so hard that she fell on the sidewalk.

"MIKAN!!!! It's…it's not what it looks like!!" Natsume cried out, his face decorated with cheap, brick red lipstick.

Mikan smiled weakly. "Guess we're not having a date after all" she said, and with the tone of her voice; Natsume could tell she was about to cry.

He ran up to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "She kissed me, I'm telling you! I had no part in it! I swear, I came to go on a date with you!"

There was silence, and Mikan just looked down at the concrete pavement. "But instead you make out with Setsumi"

"Listen to me –

"No" Mikan said flatly, brushing off his hands off her shoulders.

"No" she said again, and ran away.

XXX

"STUPID NATSUME. STUPID NATSUME. STUPID NATSUME!" Natsume yelled, punching and kicking the walls of his bedroom. "How could you let that slut kiss you??!?! FUCK. What's wrong with me?!"

He collapsed on his bed. He had never felt so angry with himself before. He had a pounding headache, and his heart felt like it was ready to be ripped out. His body throbbed, and he felt like he was going to explode within himself.

Mikan was just down the hallway, and she hadn't said a word to him since that evening. When he came home, she was watching TV, and once she saw him, she retreated back to her room. There was no expression in her face, Natsume couldn't read her at all – she was just a blank slate.

Natsume knocked on her bedroom door, and tried to enter, but it was locked. He called out her name, but she didn't answer. He took a few steps back and waited. He paced back and forth, and leaned against the wall. After a few minutes, he sat down on the floor and waited patiently. He expected her to run out the door and throw her arms around him, but she didn't. The light in her room was open, but there was so much stillness coming from it.

He called out her name again, and she didn't answer. He began to worry if she had hurt herself, but he saw her shadow pass by the door, so she was fine. But he wasn't.

Now here Natsume lay, on his bed, feeling like the most pathetic man ever; feeling like the biggest loser, feeling like he joined The Wheel of Fortune and lost a million dollars. He felt like crap. No, he felt like crap's crap.

Mikan, was, well, sat on her bed, staring into space. She wasn't crying or anything, she just sat there, in her pajamas. She had a massive headache, and she was so confused. Should she be mad at Natsume? Should she forgive him? Should she TRUST Natsume? Did Natsume genuinely like her?

But she didn't feel like talking to Natsume, and she was sure about that.

So now her heart was in a rollercoaster of emotions, and it was all tangled up. It felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest and trampled on by animals and flushed down the toilet. Yup, that's how it felt like.

But what was that feeling? Mikan didn't know what it was.

It was heartbreak.

"I have to fess up," Mikan told herself, as she took a shower. "This is just one guy. Its just Natsume! Besides, he isn't all that! I shouldn't have trusted him in the first place…I knew having a boyfriend was too complicated. I have my priorities to concentrate on. Anyway, tomorrow night is the Flower Festival…I shouldn't think about this anymore, or I won't perform well. I have to do my best!"

Silence.

"I have to do my best" Mikan told herself.

And then she wept.

XXX

_Today's my birthday. _Mikan thought, as she brushed her teeth the next morning. _Today's my birthday and Natsume didn't greet me. _

She didn't get enough sleep last night. She was exhausted, and it showed on her face. She was pale and dark eye bags hung gloomily below her bloodshot eyes. Her bones felt numb and she could barely keep her head up.

_I'm sixteen today. I'm sixteen and I feel nothing. _

After dressing up, she checked Natsume's room if he was there. To her disappointment, he had left already. His room was spic and span and his bed was neat and made.

Mikan resisted the urge to break down. She left the apartment immediately and got to work.

To put it bluntly, her birthday was LAME. Her grandfather gave her a cake, a kiss, and the day's agenda. She went to three talk shows, a radio show, and practiced long, strenuous hours for the Flower Festival. By the time the Flower Festival began that evening, she was pooped.

She slouched on her chair, completely unhappy, as her hairdresser brushed her long, chocolate-brown curls.

"Mikan-sama, today is your birthday, you should be happy!" said her hairdresser bitterly.

She was drained, she was exhausted and she was heartbroken. This was the worst birthday she had ever had.

"Mikan-chan"

Mikan turned around. "Hotaru-chan!" she exclaimed, her face lighting up for the first time that day.

"Word has it that you've been pretty down in the dumps" Hotaru said, grabbing a stool and sitting next to her. "What's up?"

"I…I don't want to talk about it" Mikan said, smiling weakly.

"It's Natsume, huh?" Hotaru muttered, as she took a cookie from a plate. Crunch.

"I don't want to talk about it" Mikan repeated firmly.

"Look, Natsume's pretty guilty about what he did. I think he didn't even do it. That Setsumi hoe just threw herself at him" Hotaru shrugged.

"Really?"

Hotaru zipped opened her bag, and fished out some photos. "This is all the proof you'll need" she told her, handing Mikan the pictures.

"Oh my God" Mikan said, as she leafed through them. She felt more and more in debt to Natsume as she flipped through the photographs.

Hotaru smiled. "It's beautiful outside. You should enjoy it" she suggested, and stood up. "Oh, by the way, Natsume is performing"

Mikan's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"It's a Flower Festival, Mik, he must be really sorry. You should come out"

But Mikan wasn't there anymore, she had ran up to the backstage.

And for sure, Hotaru was right. Natsume was there onstage, guitar at hand. He looked like he was getting sick from all the different scents, and he looked utterly misplaced. He was dressed in black and he sat among beds of flowers.

His auburn eyes flickered to Mikan, and he managed to mouth out a "Sorry"

The crowd roared. And he began.

"_There you are with your perfect way_

_You've got that little shine in your eyes_

_To hear one word would make my day_

_But there's no room for me in your life_

_Oh you've got me down on my knees_

_Oh and in my mind I can see_

_How perfect everything could be_

_But you won't give us a try_

_If I could change your mind_

_How would you want me_

_Would you say you need me_

_Cause I need you now_

Mikan's heart purred. She wanted to run onstage and embrace him. She could feel his sincerest apology weaved into every word, pouring out of his mouth like honey. Her heart began to pound harder and harder, and she began to feel weak in her knees.

_I try to move on but your perfect way_

_Has got this little child asking why_

_But this world keeps spinning_

_As my heart stops beating_

_Is there still no room inside_

_Oh you've got me down on my knees_

_Oh and in my mind I can see_

_How perfect everything could be_

_But you won't give us a try_

After Natsume performed, he approached her. As usual, he wasn't smiling. But he stared at Mikan and walked off.

Mikan ran on stage, and took the microphone. She sang her best, her heart pouring out onto the microphone.

And the audience cheered and chanted her name, but she couldn't think of any one else's name but Natsume's.

_If I could change your mind_

_How would you want me_

_Would you say you need me_

_Cause I need you now_

After her performance, Mikan ran down the stage, her heart gaining speed. She looked for Natsume all over the festival. She searched every corner, every ledge, every booth, every flower for a head of dark hair and crimson eyes. But he wasn't to be found anywhere at all.

Mikan decided she'd have to leave the festival. She slid into her limo.

_Jii-chan's going to kill me, _she thought, _I'm supposed to stay for the pres con. But where could Natsume be? _

"Let's go to Starbucks"

_If I could change your mind_

_(Please tell me I'm not the only one)_

_(Please help me believe I'm not the only one)_

_If I could change your mind_

Natsume sat on his usual Starbucks bench, staring into the night sky. He hoped that he had won Mikan's forgiveness and wished that Mikan would actually speak to him now.

All of a sudden, Mikan's limo pulled over the sidewalk, and Mikan rushed out, wearing her floral frock.

"Happy Birthday" Natsume said coolly.

"I forgive you" Mikan said quickly. "Friends?"

_If I could change your mind_

_How would you want me_

_Would you say you need me_

_Cause I need you now_

_If I could change your mind_

_How would you hold me_

_Would you stay forever_

_Or just leave me here to drown_

Natsume shook his head. "Can't be that way, baka"

"Ever?"

_If I could change your mind_

_(Change your mind)_

He pressed his lips on hers.

_If I could change your mind_

_(Change your mind)_

"Never."

End of Chapter

Author's Note – PHEW! I AM SOOO EXHAUSTED! I hope you liked that one, folks! Please leave a review! Thank youuuuu!


	25. Love, Dad

**Author's Note** – Hey guys! Another update, Haha! Thank you to those who reviewed Chapter 24: .little silent angel., mikanxnatsume, animerulezgirl, sakuraheartz, Star Sapphirex, Romantically Loveless, Youchiix3, EzMouse, Venus Syrinx, meghan rangel, anitsirhc, fatpig-san12, simplicity's control and KateDominique :). I shall be working on a oneshot soon!

This chapter has a lot of angst. Hehe. It revolves mainly on Natsume's childhood, and his awful relationship with his father. Hope you guys like it, and please leave a review afterwards!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Warning** – OOCness

**Credits to **LuckywithToxic for helping me with this chapter! Love you, dude! Cover art soon? :) Haha

- - -

Our Love is a Rock Song

By Keiko Oda

Chapter 25: Love, Dad.

- - -

"_Natsume?" _

Natsume opened his eyes. It was pitch black, and he could barely see anything. He sat up, and felt around for his bedside clock. To his surprise, it wasn't there. He felt around some more, and his fingers met the light switch of a lamp. _Tick. _He flipped the switch open.

The room illuminated. Where was he? This wasn't his bedroom back at his apartment; this was some kid's room! There were all sorts of posters - mostly of bands that Natsume favored as a teenager. There were all sorts of toys scattered on the floor – plastic green soldiers, water pistols, play-dough and tiny, colourful cars. Natsume stood up, completely disoriented. How did he get here? Whose room did this place belong to? He had so many questions racing through his head that he accidentally tripped over a yellow tow truck.

"Agh" he flinched, once he landed on the wooden floor. He picked up the truck and examined it. It was plastic, and its yellow coat of paint was slowly peeling off. It had red, dirty wheels, with chunks of soil caked at the sides. For some weird reason, Natsume found this toy strangely familiar – as if he had seen it before. _Probably in a toy store, somewhere downtown, _Natsume thought and turned the truck over.

His eyes widened. There, at the bottom of the tow truck was his name – written in bold, black permanent marker. _NATSUME HYUUGA. _

Surprised, he threw the truck away, and it skidded under the bed. Natsume stood up, more distraught. Was this his bedroom as a child? _Come to think of it_, Natsume thought, as he looked around; _This place seemed bizarrely recognizable. _

There was a wooden study desk at the corner of the room. There were all sorts of books piled on top of it – History books, Math workbooks, Science manuals, notebooks, drawing pads, novels, and oh, his all-time favourite; shounen mangas.

Natsume flipped through the mangas, smiling. He remembered these stories. He remembered reading them under his Buzz Lightyear blanket, flashlight at hand. He recalled reading them under his table during class, silently picking at the pages so Kishimada-sensei wouldn't come and take it away from him. He remembered...

"Natsume? Natsume?"

Natsume froze. That voice.

"Dad" he whispered under his breath. He chucked the mangas in the drawer and backed away. All of a sudden, his heart began to race. Sweat trickled down his temples. Even though it had been years since he had heard his father's voice, it was unforgettable. It rang in his ears like a siren. How could he forget? He tried to. But for some reason, it never left him. It clung to him like a parasite – father's angry, beer-slurred voice.

He could hear his father's footsteps approach the room. Natsume made a dash for the closet. Whenever his father would go on "devil rage" (as Natsume's mother would call it), Natsume would seek refuge in his closet, in the hope that his father's evil wouldn't catch him there; and drag him to another beating.

Natsume crouched still in the closet. He could feel clothes press against his body like sympathetic comfort. _What am I doing? _Thought Natsume, _I'm eighteen years old; I should be man enough to face this guy! _

All of a sudden, he felt something damp and sweaty compress against his side. He heard someone take a breath. Someone was in the closet with him.

Natsume's eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the closet, and he looked to see who was with him.

Standing seven inches shorter than he, was twelve-year-old Natsume. Natsume's eyes widened. _Another me is standing next to me?! _He thought, completely dumbfounded. He shook his head and blinked hard to check if he was imagining anything, but he wasn't.

Twelve-year-old Natsume stood completely still with his back pressed against the closet wall. He was skinnier than Natsume was now, and much paler. Natsume could see he was hyperventilating out of fear, and his fingers were trembling. He didn't seem to notice his older self, who was crouching next to him. Natsume could see the emotions in twelve-year-old Natsume's eyes. He remembered those feelings very well – the feeling of utter terror, the feeling of wanting to disappear forever, the feeling of death breaking out inside your heart, and the feeling of anger and hatred; which would eat you up inside.

"NATSUME!" bellowed Hyuuga-sama's voice, as he busted through the door. Natsume could hear the swish of the beer bottle. "Where are you?!" he called out.

Young Natsume grew stiffer, wrapping himself in a self-embrace. He shut his eyes, trying his best to keep still as possible.

Hyuuga-sama paced around the room. "Don't tell me, you're hiding in the closet again?" he laughed menacingly, taking a gulp of beer. "Please," he said "That's getting rather old!"

And in an instant, he swung open the closet door, his eyes gleaming hungrily at young Natsume whose eyes screamed instead of his voice.

And that was when Natsume saw his own father. He looked a lot like Natsume, lean, jet-black haired and fair-skinned and crimson-eyed. But the redness of his eyes glowed as if a possessed animal lived inside of them, and was ready to kill.

Natsume watched as his father take young Natsume by his neck, and throw him out of the closet.

"DON'T!" Natsume yelled, but neither two heard him.

Natsume stepped out of his closet, witnessing his own father beat up his young self – kicking him at the side, punching him at the jaw, pulling at his hair.

"Look what I found in the living room, Natsume" sneered Hyuuga-sama, as he tugged at young Natsume's black strands.

Young Natsume flinched, but managed to croak out a "What?"

Hyuuga-sama tossed young Natsume to the corner of the room. Young Natsume gasped for air, and held his throat, his eyes watery and his cheek swelling.

"I found this" Hyuuga-sama said, and fished out a guitar pick from his pocket. "What is this?"

Young Natsume didn't say anything.

"Answer me before it begins to hurt even more, Natsume-kun!"

"I play the guitar" Natsume said weakly. "I love music"

"Music is for the devils" his father said darkly. "But don't worry, I took the liberty of throwing out your guitar too, my son!"

Hyuuga-sama fished out a nylon string from his pocket and tossed it on the floor. "I saved a piece of it" he said coolly.

"I hate you" young Natsume spat. "You're not my father! YOU NEVER WERE AND NEVER WILL BE!"

Hyuuga-sama stood up, brushing off dirt from his suit. "That's not a way to talk to your parent, Natsume-kun"

"THE ONLY PARENT I EVER HAD WAS MOM!"

Natsume watched the two of them badger each other. He couldn't take it anymore, his eyes had welled up with tears and his heart felt ripped in half. He remembered this; he remembered EVERYTHING. All the pain from his childhood that Natsume took so much trouble to forget was returning once more. He clenched his fits, his suppressed anger slowly, finally, pumping wildly through his veins. Slowly, his emotions awakened and took complete control of him as all sense vanished from his head.

He charged at his father, who finally saw him. His eyes widened as his eyes met his eighteen year old son's, as Natsume lunged at him like a beast on the kill.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

- - -

"AAGH!"

Natsume jolted right up; gasping for air. Tears streamed down his cheeks, as his heart thumped riotously against his ribcage. His head felt heavy, and cold sweat trickled down his nape. He panted heavily, looking around his room to make sure he still wasn't trapped in that horrible nightmare.

"Natsume-kun?"

Natsume turned his head. It was Mikan. His left hand was clasped on hers, trembling.

"You were dreaming" she told him, placing her hand on his cheek. "What happened?"

Natsume sat up. "I saw hell," he told her, "I saw it happen all over again"

"What, Natsume?"

"My childhood," Natsume verified bitterly. "But whatever, I don't give a damn"

Mikan looked at him solemnly. "Natsume-kun, you should know that you can talk to me about anything"

Natsume shrugged, and Mikan leaned over, and gently took him in her arms. She placed her head on his chest, felt his tense, stiff body relax in her embrace. And Natsume didn't say anything, for all he wanted was to be near her.

- - -

"My dad," Natsume said, as he picked up a few stones. "Sucks"

Since the two didn't get to have their pre-birthday date, they went out for a post-birthday date instead. There were no interesting movies out, and they couldn't decide on which restaurant to eat in (Italian or American? Mongolian or Korean?) So they settled on just a simple hangout at the park.

"You haven't talked to him in how many years?" asked Mikan, who made herself comfortable on a picnic blanket.

"Six" Natsume replied, tossing the stones into a lake. Mikan watched one gracefully skim the water, as it skid the surface four times till it finally sunk into the depths of the lake.

"Wow, I don't think I'd be able to last if I didn't talk to Jii-chan!" Mikan said, picking up her share of pebbles as well.

"Your Jii-chan never beat you up, baka" Natsume told her firmly.

"I guess you're right," Mikan shrugged, "but don't you ever miss the guy?"

"No"

Mikan sweat dropped. "Ehe...well, haven't you ever wanted to...you know, straighten things out with him? I mean, maybe if you just talked it over...you guys could start again"

"The guy's drunk as daybreak, loser. I can't have a decent conversation with him"

"Come on, I think you should –

"Shut up, baka" Natsume said, tossing another pebble.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" replied Mikan, crossly, "I'm just trying to fix the relationship between you and your dad!"

"Do I look like I want it to be fixed?" Natsume hissed, throwing a small pebble at Mikan's shoulder. "Freak!"

"Loser!" spat Mikan.

"Ugly, flat-chested, polka-dotted idiot!"

"Emo pale-faced giant!"

Suddenly, Natsume tossed her something. "Oi, think fast"

Mikan caught it, a tiny, crooked heart-shaped pebble.

"I found it amidst all the other dumb stones" Natsume shrugged, as he hurled another pebble down the lake.

A huge grin spread across Mikan's face, as she pocketed the stone. "NATSUME-KUN!" she squealed.

"Hn"

Without warning, Mikan jumped at Natsume. Taken by surprise, Natsume fell on the hard, rocky shore of the lake as Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck.

"BAKA! What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled, rubbing his head.

"Natsume-kun, I'm so lucky to have you! You're really the best!" Mikan gushed, her face pinker than a watermelon.

Although she remained gushing out her feelings, Natsume ignored her words. His eyes were fixated on her face. She was so beautiful and so wonderful, he thought. How could he deserve someone as perfect as she? He wasn't worthy of her bouncy, chocolate brown curls, her round, chestnut eyes, her thick eyelashes, her sun-kissed orangey complexion...Natsume wanted to breathe her in and keep her inside of him forever.

"...and I'm glad we met in the CD store, because, well, if we didn't meet, then I guess I wouldn't be as happy as I am now!" poured out Mikan, her lips trembling. "N-Natsume-kun...I...I..." her heart was overflowing with affection. "I…I…"

It was at the tip of her tongue, when Mikan felt something crawl up her legs

"AAAAAHHH!" Mikan screamed, immediately getting to her feet. "A CRAB!" she cried, pointing to the tiny gray crustacean clawing at her thigh.

"You coward" said Natsume, rolling his eyes. He picked up a magazine and whacked the crustacean out of sight.

"AAAAAHHHHH, WHY DID YOU DO THAT NATSUME!?!?!? YOU HIT MY LEG!!!!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Polka Dots?! I got the damn crab out!" Natsume yelled, chucking the magazine at Mikan's face.

Mikan, being the klutz that she is, lost her balance and crashed into Natsume's arms once more.

"Eh..."

"Polka Dots, you are a wreck" Natsume told her, poking her forehead.

"Natsume-kun!"

All of a sudden, Natsume's eyes caught the sight of a middle-aged man; who was sitting on a wheelchair. Natsume recognized him immediately. How could he have forgotten his face? The man lifted a hand and waved, with an expression that only a child in a toy store could hold. Natsume didn't waved back. He didn't want to. He just stared.

"Baka. Let's go"

- - -

"…And you have fifty-two fan mail letters!" Ruka announced, dumping a big, green sack on Natsume's coffee table.

Natsume remained motionless, sprawled on the couch with his shounen manga covering his face. "I'll read them later" he murmured sleepily.

"No can do, Natsume-kun!" said Ruka, picking up the manga and tossing it behind his shoulder. "We have three meetings today – one with Rock Sessions 92.5, Wakaoji-sempai from Ocean Records aaandddd your fanclub! Oh, and Derek wants to know if you're attending the afterparty on Wednesday, after the premiere of his movie?"

"Shut up, Ruka. I don't even know who the hell Derek is!" Natsume barked, taking a sip of Kirin.

"Look at this, Natsume-kun," Mikan said, as she rummaged through the sack of letters, "Someone wrote you a love letter"

"I don't need to see it. I don't want to see it" Natsume said bluntly.

"But it's pink and scented!"

"All the more" Natsume scoffed. "I'm going to my –

"Natsume-kun," Ruka said, his voice sounding very serious all of a sudden, "You have to look at this"

Natsume turned over, and Ruka handed him a white envelope. On the front, in messy, black penmanship was written:

**To Natsume**

**From Dad**

Natsume immediately sat up. He tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. _What the hell does he want?! _

**Dear Natsume, **

**I am in Tokyo, and was wondering if we could have some tea sometime. I will be here from the sixth to the thirteenth, so I'm hoping to see you soon. I am staying at Tokyo Doctors room 817, for some health concerns. My contact number is written below, so please do not hesitate to ring me. I will be waiting.**

**Love, Dad**

Natsume narrowed his eyes and crumpled the paper. "Love, Dad? What kind of shit is that? After years of mistreatment…he expects me to visit him?!"

"He sounded very sincere" Ruka remarked.

"I think you should visit him, Natsume-kun. He's in the hospital, it must be a serious matter" Mikan suggested.

Natsume stood up, and threw the paper on the carpet; crushing it with his sneakers. "I am not going to visit that traitor!" He yelled, and stormed off to his room.

- - -

"I can't believe you dragged me to do this" muttered Natsume, as he and Mikan entered Tokyo Doctors the next day.

"You'll never rebuild your bridges with your father if you don't take the opportunity to visit him now" replied Mikan firmly.

"I told you, stubborn idiot! I don't want to visit him!"

Mikan ignored him, and immediately approached the reception booth. "Excuse me, yes, we're here to see Hyuuga, room 817"

- - -

"Well, here we are" Mikan said, as the two stood in front of a white door; with gold numbering that read 817.

Natsume didn't say a word. His eyes remained affixed to the ground.

"Natsume-kun? Are you scared?" asked Mikan, noticing the discomfort in Natsume's eyes.

Yes, Natsume WAS scared. He was scared out of his wits. But don't blame the guy! He was about to come face to face with a monster who took such pleasure in his son's pain - of course he was scared!! Terrified and traumatized, in fact. But was Natsume about to admit that?

"No," he replied, "I'm not"

Mikan took his hand, and intertwined it with hers. "It's okay, don't be. I'm here"

Natsume took a deep breath, and turned the doorknob.

He stepped through the door, and entered the room. It was a small room, with whitewashed concrete walls and a French window with vertical blinds. There was a hospital bed, but it was made and empty; but the tenant of the room was there – sitting on his wheelchair, staring out into the horizon.

"So," said Natsume's father, without turning around, "You received my letter"

Natsume didn't say a word, he remained frozen stiff. He would've remained glued to the entrance, if not for Mikan; who gave him a slight push. He approached the window; hands in his pocket. He stood next to his father. It was time to be blow away the past. It was time to be brave.

"I've been meaning to talk to you. It's been six years since we last did" continued Hyuuga-sama.

"Talk" Natsume shrugged, his voice hoarse.

Hyuuga-sama adjusted his wheelchair, to take a better look at his son. "You've grown over the years, Natsume. I'm proud of you"

"Since when were you ever?"

"Since always"

"When you were smashing my guitar into pieces?" questioned Natsume acidly. Yes, the grudge that he had nursed for ages was now slithering out of his mouth like toxic "When you were pushing my head into the water? When you were kicking me down the dirt? When you called me a good-for-nothing slacker of a child…you were proud of me, all that time?"

Hyuuga-sama choked. "Yes…" he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Really, father?" scoffed the eighteen-year old. "I could have never guessed"

"I know I was never the ideal father, Natsume, but I love you very much"

"As much as you loved mom" injected Natsume, who recalled how much his father would verbally and physically abuse his mother as well. "Yes father, I can feel it"

"You were always the witty child" said Hyuuga-sama, shaking his head bitterly.

"How would you know? You don't know me," muttered Natsume. "I'm going to leave now"

"W-wait! N-Natsume, I…I want to see you again, maybe we can eat lunch together"

"You had me for twelve years, dad, and only now you want to eat lunch with me?"

"I understand your anger, son, but please spare me from it"

"You didn't spare me from yours" Natsume pointed out.

"Natsume-kun…I'm sick"

"What?"

"I have bone cancer"

- - -

End of Chapter

Author's Note - Well, that's it for Chapter 25! Guys, I am opening song requests :) Feel free to suggest any songs! I really need help. Hehe. Oh, and I need help in finding the perfect duet for Mikan and Natsume! HAHA. So please suggest, and I will go through your requests! Thank you very much ! :D


	26. 1 Last Chance After 6 Years of Silence

**Author's Note** – Hey guys!! Thanks for those song requests, I really appreciate all your help and I will try my best to put all the requests in :) Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 25 – Romantically Loveless, simplicity's control, Ayumu10, starooo, Star Sapphirex, Venus Syrinx, Me !!, -KateDominique-, mikanxnatsume, Youichiix3, animerulezgirl, Jojo, sakuraheartz, marvic31, Hourglass20, Immortallove, rebellious-and-ditzy-bookworm, and goddessAngela. If I missed out on anybody, don't hesitate to point it out. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! Please leave a review afterwards! Thanks!

**Disclaimer** – Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana, not me! D:

**Warning** – OOCness

**Featured Song**

Perfect by Simple Plan (requested by anon reviewer)

XXX

Our Love is a Rock Song

By Keiko Oda

Chapter 26: One Last Chance After Six Years of Silence

XXX

_Hey dad look at me_ 

_Think back and talk to me_ 

_Did I grow up according to plan?_ 

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_ 

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

"I'm going to run away tonight," muttered a dark-haired boy at the age of twelve, as he rummaged through his drawers as quietly as possible. "I'm going to Tokyo, and I will never come back to this house – this _prison_"

It was two in the morning, and a massive typhoon was blowing in; but Natsume wasn't about to let that put his last chance of escape to a halt. He had had enough of this nightmare, and the monster that lived in it. His heart yearned for freedom, happiness and music. Why endure the torture and anguish from his father when he could be living a life of rock and roll in Tokyo? He had to leave. He had to leave now.

_And now I try hard to make it_

 _I just want to make you proud_

 _I'm never gonna be good enough for you_ 

_I can't pretend that _ _I'm alright_ 

_And you can't change me_

_'Cuz we lost it all _ 

_Nothing lasts forever_ 

_I'm sorry _ _I can't be perfect_ 

_Now it's just too late and _ _We can't go back_

 _I'm sorry _ _I can't be perfect_

Natsume had stayed awake the whole night, devising an escape plan while his drunken father snored in the next room. It was quarter to two when he decided to take action.

He slipped out of bed, and took out his duffle bag from his closet. He packed the necessities – a map, two day's worth of clothes, toiletries, all his savings from his piggy bank and one volume of his favourite shounen manga. It was hard to part with the rest, but he had to travel light.

_I try not to think_ 

_About the pain I feel inside_ 

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_ 

_All the days you spent with me_ 

_Now seem so far away_ 

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

It was pouring outside, and the cold wind battered wildly against the window. Natsume did his best to keep warm – he wore a thick hoodie and a scarf that his mom made him. _Mom_, Natsume thought bitterly, _you were the only person who supported my music dream. I'm going to fulfil that dream. _He switched on his desk lamp, and opened the drawer. He fished out a photograph of his mother and pocketed it. _I'm going to make you proud. _

_And now I try hard to make it_

 _I just want to make you proud_

 _I'm never gonna be good enough for yo_

_u_ _I can't stand another fight_ 

_And nothing's alright_

All of a sudden, he heard a slight tap on the door. "Natsume?"

Natsume froze. _Shit. It's dad. _

"Are you awake, son?"

_'Cuz we lost it all _ 

_Nothing lasts foreve_

_I'm sorry _ _I can't be perfect_ 

_Now it's just too late and _ _We can't go back_ 

_I'm sorry _ _I can't be perfect_

Natsume put his hands over his mouth, and slowly backed away. His heartbeat accelerated, pounding restlessly in his chest. _What am I going to do? _He panicked. _Now that dad's behind the door, I've got no place to escape. _

"Natsume, I know you're awake," said Hyuuga-sama, his voice raising. Natsume saw the doorknob twist, but he had locked the door; so his father couldn't get in. "Open the door now!" he heard his father yell.

Natsume had to think fast. His eyes flickered to the window. He could escape there, but he would have to slide down the roof, climb down the tree and make a run for it. But the weather was terrible, and the chances of coming out unharmed were slim.

"Natsume!!! Did you hear me!??! Open the door or you'll be sorry!"

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_ 

_Nothing's gonna make this right again_ 

_Please don't turn your back_

 _I can't believe it's hard_  _just to talk to you_

 _But you don't understand_

Natsume nodded. It was now or never.

Hyuuga-sama was now angrily banging at the door, curses and swears heatedly spewing out of his mouth. Natsume ignored him, and tried lifting the window. It was jammed! Natsume was in panic, his mind clouded with anxiety and fear. His father was now kicking the door, infuriated as ever. "NATSUME, I'M GOING TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!!!!!" he threatened, striking the door one more time.

_'Cuz we lost it all _ 

_Nothing lasts forever_ 

_I'm sorry _ _I can't be perfect_

 _Now it's just too late and _ _We can't go back _

 _I'm sorry _ _I can't be perfect_

Although it was insanely cold, Natsume was working up a sweat trying to lift the window. "Don't...give...up..." he said, beginning to lose his breath.

And then, the most terrible thing that could happen at that point occurred. His father had broken through the door, his face red with fury. In his hands were a beer bottle and a gun, which he most likely used to break in. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!"

The expression on his father's face was so angry, so threatening, that giving up was probably the best solution to the situation. After all, even if he did escape, his father would catch up to him anyway; so what was the point of even trying? All Natsume's efforts seemed futile as Hyuuga-sama approached his son with a fierce, homicidal glare.

The last bit of hope sparked in Natsume, and he mustered up all that he had left to lift the window.

_'Cuz we lost it all _ _Nothing lasts forever_ 

_Nothing lasts forever_ 

_WOOOOSSSHHHHHHH._

A strong, freezing wind gusted in; almost throwing Hyuuga-sama off balance. Natsume stared at the outside world hungrily. This was his chance. This was his future!

_I'm sorry _ _I can't be perfect_

 _Now it's just too late_

Natsume took one last look at his father, who just stood in the middle of the room; mouth agape and eyes bloodshot. He lifted his gun.

…_and _ _We can't go back_ 

"If...if...you dare...leave this house...Natsume...I swear to God, I will shoot!"

"Try me" replied Natsume confidently, and with that, he slipped out the window.

_I'm sorry, I can't be perfect_

_XXX_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Natsume-kun? Are you awake?"

Natsume's eyes flickered open. "What time is it, baka?" he asked, turning over to look at his Mikan; who was sitting next to him, almost half-asleep.

"Three in the morning" yawned Mikan. The two of them had been sitting outside the operating room for five hours now, anticipating the results of Hyuuga-sama's x-ray.

"Why don't you go home, Polka Dots? It's really late. And this dude isn't your father, he's mine"

"Technically, he isn't your father either...you know, with the way he treated you and all"

"My mom loved him very much," Natsume told Mikan, "I'm doing this for her"

"Paying for your dad's hospital bills?" asked Mikan.

Natsume lifted his eyebrows as a _yes. _

"Natsume Hyuuga?" said a voice from behind.

Natsume turned around. It was a doctor.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Doctor Fujiwara; I assessed your father's x-ray"

"Oh, Okay. Sooo, how'd it go?"

"It's perplexing," began Doctor Fujiwara, "Despite the diagnosis from your father's oncologist, I can find nothing wrong with your father's bones"

"What? But he has bone cancer"

"I...I know...Maybe there's something wrong with the x-ray machine or something" Doctor Fujiwara said, scratching his head. He showed Natsume the x-ray results. "See? Perfect condition"

"There must be some kind of mistake" Natsume protested.

Mikan looked at the x-rays. _Yes, there must be a mistake._

_XXX_

"There must be something wrong with the x-ray machine," Hyuuga-sama said, as he went through the x-ray photographs. "I have bone cancer. I'm sure of it. I have test results, monitory...ahem...even my oncologist –

"Yeah, whatever, dad. If you do have cancer, don't get so worked up; alright? Jeez" Natsume said, zipping up his jacket.

"Perhaps I should go back to Kyoto, and..._cough..._ discuss things with my oncologist" Hyuuga-sama wheezed.

"Maybe you should" replied Natsume, disinterested.

"Natsume-kun, do you think you can lend me a bit of money? I used up all my savings going to Tokyo"

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Natsume-kun, it's better than having all your earnings gather up in cobwebs in the bank" squeaked Hyuuga-sama

Natsume eyed his father suspiciously. "How much?"

"Five hundred thousand?"

"What the hell, dad" Natsume said, without a hint of emotion in his eyes.

"I'll pay you back, I swear, son, I will"

"You expect me to believe the promises of a liar?" Natsume scoffed.

"For the past years, Natsume-kun, my clients have paid me in assets. As soon as I sell those assets, I swear to God…I will pay you back" Hyuuga-sama choked, his eyes brimming.

Natsume clenched his fists, his veins throbbing heatedly. He shut his eyes, resisting the urge to lunge at his father and strangle him.

"How much did you say again?"

XXX

"That son-of-a adfadkjlsmf,erads!" Natsume spat, as he and Mikan arrived home that evening. "After years of neglecting me, he expects me to give him JUST...note the sarcasm here, Polka, JUST a few hundred thousand yen?! For the Love of God, who does he think he is?!?!"

"Your father" Mikan shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

Natsume pulled out his drawer and fished out a cheque book.

"What're you doing?" asked Mikan, who was hovering over his shoulder.

"Issuing the bastard a cheque" replied Natsume sourly.

"I don't get it...you really hate that guy, and yet, you're helping him?" said Mikan, absolutely perplexed.

Natsume didn't say anything; he scribbled 500,000 yen on a cheque and signed his name. His face was flushed with anger, and he grinded his teeth impatiently. "I wanna rip his head off and agjrfkamlsfdec,la!!!"

Mikan sighed. _Natsume is a really kind person_, she thought, _Even though he hates his father so much...he's willing to give up a huge sum of money for him. He's so...._

"RARGH!" Natsume groaned, tearing the cheque in half

"Natsume-kun?!" Mikan said, as he crumpled it and threw it on the carpet.

"That was just my anger talking," Natsume confirmed, trying his best to cool off, "I'm going to make another one" he muttered, and began on another cheque. He scribbled on the paper so hard; he could've borne a hole and created a small fire.

"THERE!" He yelled, "500 HUNDRED THOUSAND YEN!" he said, holding the cheque high in the air.

Mikan sighed. Natsume was really having a hard time with this. She took the cheque from his hand.

"Natsume-kun...if you want, I'll bring it to the hospital. You've really worn yourself out the past two days, I'll do it" Mikan offered, pocketing the cheque. "Don't be too hard on yourself" she advised, taking his hand. "It will do you good"

Natsume sighed. "I appreciate your cheesiness, Polka, but that won't be necessary" he murmured, snatching the cheque from her fingers.

"Ah...Natsume-kun! You should at least let me come with you!" Mikan pressed on.

Natsume looked at her, and gave a smirk. "Do what you like"

Mikan smiled. _Natsume-kun…_

_XXX_

After a night's sleep and a breakfast of hash browns, Natsume and Mikan headed over to Tokyo Doctors to (unwillingly) hand over the cheque to Natsume's father.

Once they arrived at the eighth floor; a nurse greeted them.

"Hyuuga-kun! We've been expecting you! Are you here to see your father?"

"Duh" Natsume muttered, securing the cheque in his pocket.

The nurse gave a sheepish smile. "He's having a private phone call at the moment, and he wishes not to be disturbed"

"I'm his _son_" Natsume pointed out.

"Yes…but…ah…gomen, even his son isn't permitted to –

"What's the problem? How _private _can this call be?" Natsume asked, his temper slowly escalating.

"Well –

Natsume didn't wait for the nurse to finish; he brushed past her and ran through the corridor. _Something isn't right here, _Natsume thought; as he pushed his way past walking doctors and caregivers.

Each breath he took, brought more doubt and suspicion to Natsume. It gnawed on him like a worm, surreptitiously slithering into his head, making its way through his bloodstream and releasing more distrustful thoughts.

He reached the door of his father's room. He didn't dare enter. He didn't want to. He just pressed his ear against the door, and shut his eyes. _Please don't tell me that… _

"N-Natsume-kun?" Mikan came behind him. "Is everything okay?"

But Natsume didn't reply. He just remained glued to the door, his face pale and his eyes expressionless.

"Natsume – Natsume! Where are you going?!"

_I don't see anything, _Natsume thought as he ran down the staircase; _I don't hear anything. I don't feel anything. I want to disappear. I want to die._

_XXX_

Have you ever had that feeling, of wanting to have a vortex open up in front of you and suck you into nothingness and be wiped out of existence? Have you ever wished you never lived at all? Have you ever been so disappointed – so crushed; that you just wanted to shut yourself out of the world and be consumed in darkness forever?

Natsume Hyuuga has.

He sat in the shower of his bathroom, drenched in his own clothes. He shivered under the icy cold water, with his head buried between his knees. He rocked himself back and forth, choking back hot painful tears. He tried his best not cry. After all, crying was not for Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume was no stranger to betrayal – not at all. But each time he came across it, it pierced him at his most vulnerable hour.

All his senses had shut down, and he felt like a cold, forgotten corpse left out in the rain.

Did he have anyone left to trust? To confide in? To rely on?

Did he actually have ANYONE at all?

"Natsume-kun?"

The lights flickered open, and Natsume pressed himself against the shower wall; in the hope that he wouldn't be found. He felt useless and weak and he didn't want anyone to see him in this state.

The shower door slid open. It was Mikan.

"Natsume-kun? Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Natsume murmured. "Don't ask such idiotic questions, you stupid girl and leave me alone!"

Mikan crouched down. "W-what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"You'll feel better if you do"

Silence.

"Natsu -

"I DON'T WANT TO" Natsume yelled, his voice rattling the bathroom. He gave Mikan a murderous glare, hoping to ward her off.

Mikan winced, obviously frightened and confused. Who could blame her? She had no clue on what was going on – and the homicidal atmosphere Natsume was giving off just worsened the situation. But still, she didn't make a move.

She put her hand on Natsume's cheek, only to have him slap it off angrily.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted, anger seething out of his crimson eyes.

Mikan backed away, her eyes brimming. Natsume wanted to kill himself. The love of his life was just trying to make him feel better, and he was just pushing her away! _What the hell is wrong with you, Natsume? _He thought. _Stop messing up your life and –_

All of a sudden, Mikan gently took Natsume and enveloped him in her arms.

"Don't…go through this…don't go through this alone" she whispered in his ear.

And in that instant, Natsume's senses returned. He could hear her heartbeat in perfect synchronization with his, he could smell her intoxicating, powdery, cherry scent, he could feel her warm body cushion and comfort him and she – Mikan, his only hope, come into crystal clarity.

Natsume stared at her, his eyes longing and desperate. Mikan put her hands on both his cheeks and kissed him. And once Natsume tasted her sincerity – it happened. Natsume Hyuuga cried.

"_The money? Yes, I promise! It will be with you by next week? What? Where did I get it? From my son, of course! Yes, the rock star – who else? Haha! I just had to fake all my oncology papers and all the crap, and the boy agreed to the amount in a snap! I don't feel guilty, you idiot! He's just my SON, what's the problem? He was always so gullible...even as a kid! Hahaha! Come to think of it, I should've asked for ONE MILLION YEN instead! He was so stupid!!! Love him? HAHA, Have you forgotten that I'm a heartless bastard; you fool? Why would I love Natsume?"_

_**Why would I love Natsume? **_

That is what Natsume heard as he pressed his ear against the door of Room 817.

Yes, his father had betrayed him again. He apparently hadn't gotten sick of toying with his son.

Natsume felt like a fool. He had been deceived. He had been lied to and tricked into thinking that this would be the last chance of fixing up things with his dad after six years of grudging silence.

Obviously, Natsume's expectations were let down once more and the hope of ever patching up that hole in his heart, which was borne from anger and distress from his past; was ripped and torn into smithereens.

"Who can I trust?" Natsume muttered, his body shivering in anger. Tears stung his eyes, and trickled down his face. "No one"

"Can I trust you, Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan-chan," Natsume said, his bangs covering his eyes, "Betraying you will only kill me"

Mikan smiled. "You can trust me, Natsume-kun"

And Natsume shut his eyes once more, for the reassurance in Mikan's voice was all he really needed.

END OF CHAPTER


	27. Hacking and Drinking

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! A new update! Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter – niceladysakura, qwerrt, Moonlight-Haze, marvic31, ice-skye, mikanxnatsume, SilenceSecrets, Romantically Loveless, Little-Miss-Shy-Girl, iMmorTaLove, Jojo, xXKaoriHiiragiXx, Youchiix33, xXaoi-to-midoriXx, Yanani, jojo, Star Sapphirex, AYUMU10, simplicity's control, unique heart breaker, sakuraheartz, Venus Syrinx, cherrypinkblossom and -KateDominique-! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Warning: **OOCness

**Songs Featured**:

Hanging by a Moment – Lifehouse

If U Seek Amy – Britney Spears

XXX

**Our Love is a Rock Song**

By Keiko Oda

Chapter 26 Hacking & Drinking

XXX

"_The money? Yes, I promise! It will be with you by next week? What? Where did I get it? From my son, of course! Yes, the rock star – who else? Haha! I just had to fake all my oncology papers and all the crap, and the boy agreed to the amount in a snap! I don't feel guilty, you idiot! He's just my SON, what's the problem? He was always so gullible...even as a kid! Hahaha! Come to think of it, I should've asked for ONE MILLION YEN instead! He was so stupid!!! Love him? HAHA, Have you forgotten that I'm a heartless bastard; you fool? __**Why would I love Natsume**__?"_

Natsume sat by the pool of the apartment building, jeans rolled up, feet dipped in and guitar at hand. It was two o' clock in the morning, and the cold, bitter air nipped at his skin; but Natsume didn't feel like sleeping. After all, shutting his eyes would only have the skeletons of his past come knocking at his dreams. And the last thing Natsume Hyuuga needed was another nightmare.

Why? Why did that devil of a father have to return to his life again? He thought he had gotten away from his clutches a long time ago, but he was obviously mistaken. What did he have to do to get away from him anyway? He was back to his traumatized twelve-year-old self – desperate for an escape. Hadn't his father grown sick and tired of inflicting all these wounds on his son? Hadn't he had enough of tormenting his child?

"Hey," came Mikan from behind. "Aren't you going to bed?"

Natsume didn't turn around nor did he bother to say anything. His crimson eyes were fixated on his guitar, fingers plucking the strings carefully.

"You've been here for almost five hours," the brunette pointed out, crossing her arms.

"Seven hours," Natsume corrected, "I could go much longer. Quit bugging me now"

"You have to get some sleep"

"And you have to get lost"

_There's no point in trying to persuade Natsume into getting some sleep, is there?_ Mikan thought, giving a sigh. She concluded her efforts futile, and sat next to him.

"Did you hear me? _Get lost_" said Natsume

He turned to Mikan, hoping to ward her off with a bloodthirsty glare; but he was immediately taken once he laid eyes on her. Her wavy, brown hair flowed down to her waist; curling into chocolate ringlets at the tips. Her rosy cheeks and sun-kissed complexion glowed in the darkness, and her eyes – her eyes stole him, and enveloped him in a warm, comforting embrace. His gaze slowly dropped, and met her body – which completely lost him once more. She was dressed in a silk, pink camisole top and blue boxers; both tightly clinging to her body. Natsume tried not to stare at how it accentuated her curves but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to –

"What do you want, little girl?" he asked her, reminding himself that Mikan was only sixteen and didn't deserve to be the subject of such physical thoughts.

"I want you to get some rest"

"Not possible"

"Can you at least sing me a song?"

Natsume looked at her. A wide grin was spread across her face. He sighed. "I got nothing"

Mikan crossed her arms, and did her best to look stern. "Cooomeee oonnnnn"

"It won't make a difference if I say no, won't it?" Natsume said, feigning dissapointment.

"_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_Closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you"_

He stopped and looked at Mikan for approval, giving his trademark smirk.

"Well? Why'd you stop??"

"_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and I crash sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm divin' into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There is nothing else to lose_

_There is nothing else to find_

_There is nothing in the world_

_That could change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

He put down his guitar, and leaned into Mikan till they were only millimeters apart.

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_Closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you"_

"I'll tell you something baka," he whispered.

"I'm freaking the luckiest person alive"

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment here with you_

_Hanging by a moment_

Because for sure, in spite of what was happening; Natsume considered himself enormously lucky just to have Mikan.

_Hanging by a moment..._

_XXX_

That afternoon, Ruka and Hotaru came over.

"AAARGGHHHH! AJDKFDSKFL! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOOUUSSSSSS?"

Natsume raised his shounen manga from his face and sighed. "Don't get so worked up, Ruka. He's – he's really a messed up guy. And anyway, I didn't give him the money"

"He should be sued or something!" seethed Ruka, whose blood had stewed to boiling point. "He's basically stealing from you!!!!"

Hotaru sipped her tea. "Not only that, but he faked his records and is abusing the services of the hospital"

"SEE! EXACTLY!!!" Ruka cried, getting up from the couch and going hysterical. "NATSUME, you have to report him!!"

"We don't even have proof," said Mikan. "His oncology papers are fool-proof! He's even making it seem like there's something wrong with the hospital services!"

"There's nothing we can do" Natsume shrugged, and went back to his reading.

"Or so it seems" muttered Hotaru, placing her teacup back on the tray.

Ruka's face lit up. "What have you got?"

XXX

"Eh...Hotaru-chan...I'm not so sure about this..." Mikan said, as she and Hotaru pulled over at the hospital later that night.

"Do you want to help Natsume or not?" said Hotaru firmly. She walked over to the trunk and pulled out a big, black, messenger bag.

"Carry this," Hotaru said, tossing the bag at Mikan; who clumsily caught it in her arms. "Be careful not to drop it"

"W-what are we going to do again?" asked Mikan nervously. Hotaru fished out two, starch white laboratory gowns. She slipped one on and handed the other to Mikan.

"I already told you four times," groaned Hotaru, as she put a stethoscope around Mikan. "If you noticed, whenever you phone Tokyo Doctors, a computer operator answers and analyzes your voice to connect you to your specified room slash doctor slash – well, you get it right? Anyway, we're going to sneak into the technical offices, where the

computer is. Computers keep records – so using my hacking device, we're going to pull out that certain phone call and save it in my laptop. Get it?"

Mikan blinked. "You lost me at _operator" _she said blandly.

"For the love of God," Hotaru moaned, "Just follow me!"

They entered the hospital, where they were immediately greeted by suspicious glares from hospital personnel. Mikan did her best to ignore them and kept her head down most of the time, but the nervous expression on her pink, sweaty face almost gave away the fact that they WEREN'T real doctors and had trouble up their sleeves. Luckily, Hotaru kept her cool and glided through the corridors confidently; shooing off the distrustful and guarded looks of other people.

"Try not to give away our cover, you idiot," Hotaru whispered, as they went down two flights of stairs. "I wouldn't want to end up handcuffed in the police station"

Mikan gulped and nodded, as she awkwardly followed Hotaru to a door which said in big, gold lettering: _AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY! _

"H-Hotaru...there are security cameras around," Mikan whispered furiously, as they entered the room; locking the door behind them. It was a dark room, with several

computers lined up on one long, gray table. They all had the same thing written on their screens: PLEASE TYPE IN PASSWORD. "How do we know which computer to hack? We don't even know the password!"

"Stop panicking, stupid," Hotaru whispered back, as she took a seat in front of one of the computers. "It doesn't matter which computer we use! Besides, we don't need to know the password...that's why it's called HACKING! Duh! And I'll take care of the security cameras later. Hand me the bag"

Mikan did as she was told, and Hotaru fished out the following items: her prized silver Macbook, a CD-ROM and a thin, red usb connecting device.

"Awesome stuff" Mikan commented. Hotaru simply rolled her eyes.

She then attached the connecting device to the computer and her Macbook. Behind that, she inserted the CD-ROM in the computer and began typing all a series of codes.

"What's that?" asked Mikan.

"Shut up"

The computer screen turned black, and a window appeared on the Macbook: SUCCESSFULLY HACKED.

"Oh my God, what did you do??"

"Shut up" Hotaru said again, as numerous icons began to flow into her desktop. Hotaru began scanning through the files, checking for call records.

"I...I can't seem to find anything" Hotaru murmured.

All of a sudden, the door knob twisted. _"It's locked" _came a voice from behind the door.

"Oh crapbag, we're dead!" cried Mikan.

"_So someone really is in there! The cameras were right after all!" _

Mikan began hyperventilating. "Oh my God, Hotaru! We're dead, we're dead, we're dead! WE'RE DEADDDD!!"

There was a knock. _"Anyone in there?" _

"I found it!" Hotaru said, who seemed oblivious to what was happening. She right clicked **BEGIN DOWNLOAD **

"_Are you sure someone's in there?" _

"Faster, Hotaru!" Mikan, who now put the 'sweat' in 'sweaty', panicked.

"It's only 10% complete"

"Make it go faster!!!"

"30%...I can't do that, you freak...45%..."

"_Let's get the master key" _

"Hotaru!!" Mikan wailed, tears welling up in her eyes, "Let's go!!"

"It hung" Hotaru said dryly.

"WHATTT?!?!"

"Shut up" Hotaru said, for the third time that night. "Oh, there, we're back in business. 70%"

"Hurry!! The guys might come back soon!!"

"Just a minute..." Hotaru opened another window. "I have to remove all shots of us from in the cameras"

Mikan felt like she was going to get a heart attack! Her heart was banging wildly against her rib cage. What if they were caught? What if they were brought to the jail and never bailed out? Visions of her and Hotaru in orange jumpsuits and chilli con carne raced through her mind. She looked at Hotaru, who was still at work. Were they to end up behind bars forever??

She looked at the screen of the Macbook. A new window popped out.

**Download Complete.**

XXX

"A Midori Illusion, please" said Hotaru, slamming her bag on the table.

"What is WRONG with you?" asked Natsume, gulping down a mouthful of beer.

After escaping from the clutches of the security guards of Tokyo Doctors, Hotaru and Mikan met Natsume & Ruka in _The Red Flameingo. _

"Easy, girl," laughed Ruka, somewhat guilty for bringing these girls (especially Mikan, a minor) to this night club.

"You looked like you just came from a cyclone," commented Natsume, "Was it tough?"

"TOUGH is an understatement" Mikan panted. Her hair had become frizzy and tangled, and her clothes were drenched in her own sweat."Hotaru and I –

"Excuse me," Hotaru, who was still clean and collected, interrupted, "I did all the work, you dimwit. All you did was panic and cry. And if I hadn't duct-taped your mouth before we left the office, the security guards would have caught us FOR SURE!"

"So were you able to get the recording?" asked Ruka excitedly.

Hotaru nodded. "I'll show it to you, but first," she said, turning to the bartender, "I changed my mind. I want a Milky Way Martini instead"

"What's that?" asked Mikan innocently.

"Oh boy," Natsume groaned, "Ruka, why the hell did you have to bring this kid here??"

"Shhhh" Ruka said, putting a finger to his lips. A tray of shotglasses appeared before them, and Ruka's eyes gleamed with delight.

"Is that apple juice?" inquired Mikan, peering over at the tray.

"Something like that," Ruka answered, "Hey, Hotaru, can you show us the file?"

Hotaru sighed, and placed down her Pina Colada. She zipped open the bag and took out her laptop.

The four of them crowded around the Macbook, as Hotaru switched it on. "It's an Audio file" she told them, and clicked open a folder that said - Hacked Stuff

Hundreds of icons appeared on the screen, and a search bar appeared. Hotaru typed in: PhoneCall Recording

"There it is," she said, pointing at the tiny icon that came out. "Do you want to hear it?"

They were about to turn the volume up, when the lights dimmed and a single spotlight appeared onstage.

The red curtains parted, and out came a tall, beautiful, violet-haired girl dressed who was barely dressed in a micro-mini leather dress and red stilettos.

"_La la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la_

_Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight?_

_Is she in the bathroom? Is she smokin up outside? Ouuh_

_Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime_

_For the drink that I'ma buy her_

_Do you know just what she likes so?_

_Oh oh tell me have you seen her_

_Cuz I'm so-oh oh_

_I can't get her out of my brain_

_I just wanna go to the party she gon' go_

_Can somebody take me home?_

_Ha ha he he ha ha ho" _

Ruka nudged Natsume. "Dude, I think it's –

"Setsumi? What's she doing dressed like a stripper, man?"

"_Love me, hate me_

_Say what you want about me_

_But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If U Seek Amy_

_Love me, hate me_

_But can't you see what I see?_

_All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If U Seek Amy_

_Love me, hate me_

_La la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la _

_Amy told me that's shes gonna meet me up_

_I don't know where or when and now their closing up the club Ouuuh_

_I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face_

_But its hard to see with all the people standing in the way ouuuh_

_Oh oh_

_Tell me have you seen her cause I'm so oh_

_I can't get her off of my brain_

_I just wanna go to the party she gon' go_

_Can't somebody take me home_

_Ha ha he he ha ha ho_

Natsume and Ruka gulped. They knew Setsumi was wild and crazy, but they've never seen her act so provocative and seductive to the point of throwing her body around the stage! It didn't turn them on nor was it sexy – it was SICK!

_Love me, hate me_

_Say what you want about me_

_But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If U Seek Amy_

_Love me, hate me_

_But can't you see what I see?_

_All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy_

_Love me, hate me_

_Say what you want about me_

_Oh but can't you see what I see_

_Yeaaah say what you want about me (about me, about me)_

_So tell me if you see her_

_(if you knew what she was wearing and what she was like)_

_Cause I've been waiting here forever_

_(if you knew if she was going out of line)_

_Oh baby baby if u seek Amy tonight_

_Oh baby baby we'll do whatever you like_

_Oh baby baby baby_

_Oh baby baby baby_

_La la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la (2x)_

_Love me, hate me_

_Say what you want about me_

_But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If U Seek Amy_

_Love me, hate me_

_But can't you see what I see?_

_All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If U Seek Amy_

_Love me, hate me_

_Say what you want about me yeaah_

_Love me, hate me_

_But can't you see what I see_

_All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy_

_Love me, hate me_

_Say what you want about me_

_Oh but can't you see what I see_

_Say what you want about me_

_But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If U Seek Amy_

Mikan looked at Natsume, whose jaw was practically on the floor. _Who could blame him?_ Mikan thought sadly. After all, there was a curvaceous, sexy, barely-dressed chick seducing the whole club and she stood a flat-chested pig-tailed weirdo dressed in a pink long-sleeved dress and green sneakers. Insecurity and self-consciousness dropped on Mikan like a two-ton rock, and she turned around; coming to find the small glasses of "apple juice" staring right at her.

_Oh, what the hell, _Mikan thought and took a shot.

All of a sudden, a hot, burning sensation slinked down Mikan's throat and fizzled in her stomach. _What was that?!?_ Mikan thought, as her head began to rise. She took another shot. There it was again! This was not just any ordinary apple juice! She picked up another shot glass...and another...and another...and another...

"NATSUMEEEEEE!" squealed Setsumi, coming downstage and throwing her arms around Natsume. "What brings you here to The Red Flameingo?"

"I'm asking myself the same question" Natsume said.

Setsumi giggled, snatched the beer bottle from Natsume's hand and gulped down a mouthful. "How'd you like my performance?"

Natsume shrugged. "You can have it" he said, pointing to the beer bottle.

"Awww, Natsumeee," Setsumi said, putting her arms around the raven-haired boy, "You have to loosen up a bit. Come on; let me buy you a drink. What do you want? Acropolis Martini? After Burner? B.T Kicker? Back Street Banger? Banana Banshee?"

"I've already had my fill" Natsume said, taking a seat.

"Sooooo," Setsumi smirked, sliding on the seat next to him. "You're probably wondering how I got into singing all of a sudden – Yes, one – make that two Tequila Slammers!" she said, turning to the bar tender.

"Far from it" Natsume shrugged.

Setsumi tossed her hair. "Weeeelll, I'll tell you about it anyway. You see, Natsume, honey, I think the reason why we broke up was cause you got too caught up in the media! I mean, sweetie, the paparazzi, the glam, the glitz – I'm sure it was too much for you! And what kind of girlfriend was I? I completely neglected you! I had to go through it with you, luv, I had to know what you were –

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

There was a bump, a crash, and an ear splitting shatter. Natsume and Setsumi turned around, and found Mikan, drenched with alcohol and sprawled on the floor amongst bits and pieces of broken glass.

"MIKAN?" Natsume said, immediately getting to his feet.

"She's drunk," said Hotaru quietly, inspecting Mikan's body. "Yes, she's very much drunk"

"What the hell did she take??" Natsume yelled, rushing over to her. He lifted her head, and took a look at her face. It was redder than a tomato, and her tongue hung out; dry and chapped.

"Fifteen shots of whiskey...Aphrodite's Love Potion, a Mango Cosmo aanddd a Paloma Cocktail" quipped the bartender from behind the counter.

Natsume scowled at her. "What the hell are those???" he spat, "Do you have any idea who she is?? She's Mikan Sakura!!! SIXTEEN-YEAR-OLD Mikan Sakura!!! She's a minor for God's sake!"

He didn't stay and wait for the bartender's shamefaced reply. He picked Mikan up. He stared at her face, which had a dumb sleepy expression messily painted on it.

"Idiot"

XXX

Mikan woke up in her bed, feeling like, to be blunt, shit.

Her head felt like it had been struck with a sledgehammer, her stomach had risen to her throat and she felt like every drop of water in her body had evaporated.

_Ugh_, she thought, getting up. _I had too much to drink. _

She stood up and walked to her bathroom. She took a shower, washing every ounce of alcohol away.

_I wonder if Natsume likes Setsumi again, _she thought, _He looked like had the hots for her last night... _

She got out of the shower and dried herself. Wrapping the towel around her body, she went to her room to change.

A knock on the door.

"Who's there?" asked Mikan, slipping on a t-shirt.

The door creaked open.

Mikan's eyes widened.

Natsume's father!??!?!

END OF CHAPTER


	28. The End of the Line

Thanks to - jojo, iMmOrTaLoVe, Aminatsu032, Romantically Loveless, tweetygirl, Yanani, xXRoses-for-chocolatesXx, Chocolatexpudding, Venus Syrinx, Youchiix3, niceladysakura, -Kate-Dominique-, mikansumexevah, mikanlove9966 for reviewing! glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too!

Disclaimer - I don't own GA

Warning - OOCness

XXX

Our Love is a Rock Song

Chapter 28: The End of the Line

By Keiko Oda

XXX

The sky had broken into a deep tint of hazy violent, and the clouds had spread into thin, cirrus sheets across it; making way for the sun's arrival.

Dawn was just about to break when Natsume carried Mikan out of the Red Flameingo.

The sixteen year old was a complete and utter mess. Her face was red and sticky, and her dress was soaked in a mixture of her own sweat and spilt, hard drinks. Her hair was tangled, frizzy and all over the place! Her tongue hung out of her dry, chapped mouth and she lay limply in Natsume's arms as he brought her to his car and secured her in the passenger seat of his black BMW before getting into the driver's seat.

"Oh Natsume," moaned Mikan, finally gaining consciousness. "What's wrong with me? I'm the worst artist in the music industry! My music has no edge and," bursting into tears, "I'm a total failure!"

"Yeah, you know, maybe that's why you've sold over ten million copies of your album this year" he said sarcastically, as he started up his car.

Mikan sniffed. "I have?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. Oh boy.

"And the media! They expect so much from me!" Mikan splutterd on, "I mean, it's not my fault that I don't want to bear down and all that crap!"

Natsume ignored her, switching on the radio to get some tunes – and hopefully avert Mikan's depression to something less ridiculous.

There was a sometime silence between Mikan and Natsume in the car, as the stereo blared out 80's rock music.

They were skimming through the highway when Mikan started pouring out her fears.

_Dear God, _thought Natsume, _she must've taken The Truth Serum or something. _

"…They freak me out! OH, and did I tell you spiders scare the living hell out of me? I'm terrified…no…PETRIFIED of them! Their whole bite-wrap-chow down agenda just freaks me out! Whenever I see a web, a bit of me dies a little more. They're just so creepy! AREN'T THEY, NATSUME?" she sobbed.

"Tell me about it," muttered Natsume, disinterested in Mikan's drunkenness. Thank God they were almost home.

"And there was this time…I think I was ten years old…Jii-chan brought me to zoo and a gorilla came charging at me! CHARGING. Can you believe it??"

"No way" yawned Natsume, as they entered the apartment-complex car park.

"Ah, Natsume-kun" Mikan said, giving a stretch. "You always listen to me. You're so nice to me. You're the best guy I've ever met. I just…LOVE YOU"

_Hold it. Freeze. Did Mikan just say she loves me? _Natsume thought, his face turning bright red and growing hot.

"Drunken fool" Natsume said, as he backed up the car to a parking space.

"No, really, I'm serious," Mikan giggled, "I LOVE youuuu! L-O-V-E!" she cried, giving a big snort.

"Baka," Natsume muttered, pulling out the car keys from the ignition. "You don't know what you're saying"

Mikan laughed, leaned in and planted a kiss on Natsume's cheek; her strawberry lips slightly brushing against the edge of his.

Maybe it was the beer. Maybe Natsume was drunk too. He didn't care.

He pulled Mikan real close and kissed her hungrily on her lips. Mikan roze for a bit, as if registering every detail of the kiss. Natsume snaked his arms around her petite waist and kissed her again, and three times more for good measure.

And that was when Mikan responded.

Mikan began kissing him back, as she moved to the back of the car. Natsume followed her, clinging onto the fabric of her dress as he slipped off his leather jacket and tossed it aside.

It all happened in one big blur. Natsume twined his fingers through Mikan's chocolate brown curls as his hot, wet, lips explored her neck and down to her upper chest. Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips once more. She felt his tongue crash with hers, as he began to unbutton his polo and move his hands up her thighs and –

"N-Natsume-kun, I, uh, don't feel too good," Mikan said, and everything came to a screeching halt.

She pulled away from Natsume's grasp. Natsume moved away, giving Mikan space to catch her breath. He watched her as she smoothed out her dress, clear her throat and leave the car. "I think I need some sleep" she murmured, before slamming the door shut in his face.

It took about five seconds for Natsume to realize that he moved too fast at the wrong time, and he felt like a complete pervert.

"Shit, what the hell is wrong with me?" he growled, grabbing his jacket and flinging the car door open. _I shouldn't have taken advantage of her in that vulnerable state! _

He slid out of his car and zipped up his jacket.

_Natsume, you crazy romantic jerk, _Natsume thought; as he locked up. He decided to take a walk; believing that that will only be the way to shake off every lustful spark Mikan managed to rub on his body. And, if he followed Mikan back to the penthouse; that would just be awkward in many different levels.

_We're not even together. _

X X X

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Mikan rolled over, feeling around her bedside table for her hot pink Nokia XpressMusic. Her fingers met an alarm clock, two tubes of blueberry cheesecake and raspberry mint gloss, her Itouch and…yeah, no cell phone.

She sat up, feeling absolutely terrible. Her head felt like it had been run over by a truck – twice, her eyes were painful and heavy, her whole body felt like it just got a roundhouse kick from Jackie Chan – basically, everything hurt – especially her stomach which right now, was rising to her throat; ready to spill its contents on the carpet.

Mikan got up, stretched and made her way to the bathroom. After barfing up what seemed like to be three whole meals, she washed her face and looked for her cell phone.

She found it in her Marc Jacobs purse. She slid it open.

2 NEW MESSAGES, it said on the screen.

MIkan opened the first message.

Hotaru Imai

Received: 4:13 am

Easy on the cosmos next time. You might blow up if you keep that attitude of yours. Rehab will be expecting you, Lindsay Lohan!

_Cosmos_? Mikan thought, confused. _What was she talking about_?

Suddenly, she remembered.

She got high on drinks last night in the Red Flamingo! How stupid she was – losing her senses and blacking out after seeing Natsume get all hot with Setsumi's stupid x-rated striptease!

"Never mind about that," Mikan said, and went to the second message; which was also from Hotaru. As she read through it, both her heart and her phone almost dropped.

Hotaru Imai

Received: 5:30 am

Nat's dad was reported to be missing from Tokyo Doctors. Will drive to the police station in a bit with Nat & Ruka. Stay safe! Don't do anything stupid, baka.

Natsume's dad?? The loon?? The drunk?? The homicidal demon?? This couldn't be real!

Mikan was scared, but decided to wash off her worries in the shower.

She took a long, hot shower – thinking of many things. While conditioning her hair, she managed to think up three good reasons why Setsumi was better for Natsume than she was.

1.) Natsume was turning nineteen this year, and so was Setsumi. They were both the same age, so they probably saw eye to eye! Mikan was an awkward sixteen year old, who sadly, seemed like she was still stuck in puberty. She was a minor that hadn't gotten a growth spurt. She didn't know how to drive. She had low alcohol tolerance AND she was ashamed of that 32-A tag on her bra.

2.) Setsumi was tons of fun! Well, not for Mikan, but when it came to guys – Setsumi was one big party all by herself! She could make one guy fall in love with her within a heartbeat! It was no wonder that she was selling like hotcakes! Setsumi was wild, cool and dangerous! She could get up and dance on a table – or someone's lap. It didn't matter. She could show up wearing a potato sack and still look hot.

3.) Setsumi was more beautiful than Mikan. `Nuff said.

Mikan sighed, and stepped out of the shower. _They deserve each other, _she thought, as she slipped on her yellow bathrobe.

She stepped out of her bathroom and opened her closet. She put on her undies before getting into a blue cotton tee.

As she was buttoning up her white shorts, she heard a slight tap on the door. It was barely audible, but Mikan heard it immediately.

"Who's there?" she croaked, taking a step back. _Why do I have a feeling I don't want to know?_

The door creaked open, revealed nothing but an empty hallway.

Mikan set out a breath of relief, scolding herself for being so paranoid. She walked over to the door and peered outside.

There was nobody.

Mikan shook her head, chuckling. Why did she screw herself into thinking that Natsume's father was behind the door, set to murder her? It was silly! Total bull –

All of a sudden, a large, cold hand clasped itself upon Mikan's neck.

Mikan jumped in shock, her mind in turmoil as another hand came and shoved her roughly into her bedroom.

Mikan stumbled, and fell flat on her face on her bedroom floor. _What was happening?!? _She panicked, as someone's foot pressed itself against the back of Mikan's head.

"Where's Natsume?" came a sly, slippery voice – and at once Mikan knew who it was.

_Hyuuga-sama. _

Mikan didn't say anything. She was too scared to reply. She was afraid if she opened her mouth, Natsume's father would do her in at once.

BAM! CRACK!

Mikan winced as she watched her French window shatter into millions of pieces. _He had a gun with him! _Mikan realized, as more fear began to envelope her. He could easily pull the trigger at her head and end her life in an instant!

"Where is he?" he asked again.

"I don't know" Mikan murmured, choking on her own saliva. The pressure of his foot on her head was excruciating.

"Liars go to hell" Hyuuga-sama whispered.

Mikan turned over, and looked up at him. He towered over her, his bright crimson eyes staring her down angrily. He raised his gun and pointed it at her chest, giving her a nicotine-stained grin.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know"

Upon hearing this, Hyuuga-sama picked her by the collar and tossed her on her bed. Mikan's head hit the bedpost, as she landed on her back. If her bed wasn't of the waterbed family; she could've sworn her spine would have smashed in a millisecond.

Hyuuga-sama got on the bed and grabbed her by her bangs, tugging at them forcefully. Mikan flinched, stifling a scream. Mikan could feel the mouth of the gun press against her neck; cold and hard.

"I know you know," said Hyuuga-sama, "Where is he? More importantly, where is the money?"

Mikan shut her eyes. Her heart was slamming itself back and forth in her chest, and her whole body shook uncontrollably out of fear. The thought of imminent death rang through her mind, replaying over and over again. Her teeth chattered, and cold sweat trickled down her skin. She did her best to choke back her tears, but they gushed down her eyes non-stop.

She tried to speak, but no words came out of her mouth. She choked back her saliva, and braced herself for the worst.

The gun pressed harder. "Where is the money??"

"I don't know!" Mikan cried out loud, "I really don't!"

Hyuuga-sama pushed her down, and pinned her to the bed. He pointed the gun at her chest. He smiled at her – but it wasn't a friendly smile. It was a smile a fox would give a rabbit before tearing it into shreds.

"You're very pretty," Hyuuga-sama said. He ran his fingers through her hair, which was spread out on her bed. "Has Natsume ever told you that?"

Mikan gulped. Where was this going? She had a feeling that Natsume's father had worse intentions other than murdering her.

"D-don't hurt me" Mikan begged. She couldn't see Hyuuga-sama's face anymore, it was just one big smear blurred by her tears.

Hyuuga-sama fiddled with the button of her shirt. "Oh no," he said, shaking his head, "It's not you I want to hurt"

This was it. Mikan knew exactly what he had in mind. She mustered up the last piece of dignity she had and pushed Hyuuga-sama out of her way. Hyuuga-sama tumbled back and Mikan scrambled out of her bed. But Hyuuga-sama was fast, and he grabbed Mikan by her left ankle; causing the teenager to trip and bang her chin on the floor.

Blood trickled down Mikan's mouth as Hyuuga-sama heaved her back on her bed.

"HELP!" Mikan screamed, her mouth full of blood. "HELP!"

"No one can hear you" Hyuuga-sama informed, as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

Mikan still called out for help, and Natsume's father slapped her across her face. Tears poured out of Mikan's eyes. Her heart was ripping apart as he stared at her like a delicious meal. She wanted to die! Why couldn't he just pull the trigger at her? That would have been much better rather than trying to endure this forthcoming pain.

At this rate, giving up would be the best and most doable solution. It was the safest key! After all, she was in no condition to fight back – and even if she tried, she'd just end up experiencing the slowest and most painful death ever. But who said she wasn't experiencing it now? Besides, she had nothing to defend herself with! Nothing at all.

_But don't give up, Mikan, _sparked a tiny voice inside of her. _Don't you dare give up. _

Mikan closed her eyes; she could feel hot tears sting her eyelashes. She felt Hyuuga-sama's brush against her thigh. She let out a scream, and her eyes jolted open.

Mikan grew desperate. She had to find something - ANYTHING, to defend herself from this monster! She groped her bedside table, in the hope that a can of pepper spray would suddenly appear.

But she found something better: a pocket Swiss knife.

Natsume's father howled in pain as Mikan tore open three inches of his skin. Fresh, salty blood surged down his shoulder. Hyuuga-sama threw his head back and cried out in pain, clasping his hand on the wound.

As Hyuuga-sama writhed in pain, Mikan scuttled out of bed; her clothes and fingers stained in the blood of Natsume's father. She stumbled off to the hall closet, locking the door behind her.

She curled up in the corner of the closet. Her jaw hurt immensely. She touched her face, and she could feel dried blood caked to her fingers and the corners of her mouth. Her body was still shaking uncontrollably, although not as much as before. She ran her finger down the dull end of the Swiss Knife, which was also dripping with blood.

Mikan pressed herself against the closet shelves, unable to control her heavy panting. She felt more secure in the darkness and stillness of the closet, although not as much once she heard her bedroom door creak open and Hyuuga-sama stagger out.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" he bellowed, his voice more furious that ever.

_Please go away, _Mikan thought, her heartbeat in a riot; _Turn around and leave me alone._

_ To Mikan's dismay, she felt Hyuuga-sama's loud footsteps slowly approach the footsteps._

"Don't tell me," he said, chuckling, "That you're hiding in the closet"

Mikan wanted to scream and disappear forever. Death was approaching, and there was no way she could put it to a halt.

"You're just like Natsume" Hyuuga-sama said. Mikan saw his feet by the door and she heard the doorknob turn. "Locked?" he said, feigning distress.

BAM! The doorknob collapsed and toppled down on the floor. Mikan looked at it in horror as the closet door swung open; and Hyuuga-sama stepped in, looking down at her as if she were a mere pet that was no longer to be tolerated.

He lifted the gun at her. "I might as well do away with you," he said, in a casual tone. "Any last words?"

CRACK! There was another gunshot, but this time it didn't come from Natsume's father.

It came from his son.

Natsume's father turned around, his jaw dropped open as pieces of the ceiling fell to the carpet.

Natsume stood in front of him; carrying a black revolver.

"If you dare touch her," Natsume said, his voice shaking with fury, "I will send you to hell"

Natsume's father didn't say anything. He merely stepped a few paces aside, enough to reveal Mikan.

Natsume's crimson eyes widened, as his eyes met Mikan's eyes, which were overflowing in tears and stricken with fear. Her long hair clung to her quivering body, drenched in sweat. Her clothes were crumpled and in a disarray. Her shirt was completely unbuttoned, her torso dotted with blood. More blood trickled down her fingers and lips and she pressed against the wall in horror once she saw Natsume staring down at her.

"Do you like my masterpiece? I could do more, if you want" said Hyuuga-sama, giving a shrug.

"You SCUMBAG!" Natsume screamed, tossing down the gun and leaping at his father; striking his cheek with his fist. "You deserve to GO TO HELL!"

Hyuuga-sama pointed the gun at Mikan. "If you take my life, I'll take hers" he said coolly.

Natsume glanced back at Mikan, his heart tearing apart as he saw more tears roll down her eyes.

"You..."

All of a sudden, Hyuuga-sama's body convulsed and jolted upward. Then he took a deep, heavy breath and his body relaxed in Natsume's arms.

Natsume turned around and saw Hotaru, Ruka and probably every policeman in Tokyo standing behind him.

"Silent stun guns" Hotaru said, giving a half-smile.

XXX

When all was taken care of, the police left with a knocked-out Hyuuga-sama, Hotaru and Ruka.

The apartment came to a sudden, complete still. Silence swept through the hallways, which were secure once again.

Natsume went through Mikan's room, tossing out bloody bed sheets and pillowcases. He had never, EVER been so angry with himself in his entire life. How could he just leave Mikan alone in the apartment like that? He wasn't able to protect her! He wasn't able to save her from the insanity of that demon.

Tears streamed down his eyes as he thrust every mark that Hyuuga-sama left on a plastic bag, which the police handed to him for evidence collection. He imagined the pain and terror Mikan went through for thirty minutes by herself. He felt like stabbing himself. _It's my fault, _he thought, _it's my fault she ended up like that._

_ He left Mikan's room, plastic bag at hand. He turned to the closet, and saw Mikan – rooted to the exact same spot. She stared at him with her big, brown eyes. Natsume's heart grew sicker. But he knew he the last thing he should do was leave her._

He approached her, slowly and cautiously. Once he was right in front of her, he knelt down and reached out to touch her face. Mikan flinched as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Natsume swallowed. "I – I'm sorry," he told her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I...I wasn't able to protect you"

"...I'm never going to forgive m-myself," Natsume told her, his voice shaking. "The pain you went through – what kind of person am I – to let you go through that?"

Mikan didn't say anything. Her tears spoke for her.

Natsume put down the plastic bag and began doing up her buttons. Mikan pulled back, looking terrified. Natsume felt horrible that she jerked away from HIS own touch. But he still pressed on, buttoning up her shirt until she was fully clothed once again.

After he straightened out her shirt, he left her there.

Mikan thought he had left her completely, but he returned with a bowl of cold water and a facial towel.

Mikan watched him as he dipped the facial towel in the water, squeezed it, and wiped it across her arms, neck and face; swabbing out the dried blood which was encrusted on her skin. Mikan's body relaxed to the cold stroke of the towel against her sweaty pores.

When Natsume was done, he placed the towel back on the bowl; staining the remaining water in it red.

"You don't have to forgive me," he said to her. "Ever"

"Forgive yourself," Mikan said in a small voice, before adding, "Forgive your father"

"How can I?" Natsume replied, his fists clenching in anger. "I wasn't able to protect you - from all people, that bastard of a father"

"Please don't feel bad about it" Mikan said, reaching out to hold him.

"Mikan," he said, "I love you"

Mikan closed her eyes as he leaned in and pressed his cold lips on her forehead.

She loved him too.

END OF CHAPTER


	29. Changes

I cannot believe that the last time I updated this story of mine was two years ago! I really apologize to have left all of my readers hanging. I'm sure you do not want to read more of my useless blabbering, so let me go through this quick 1.) If you want to get in touch with me, you will gladly find me on the Facebook group 'Authors of Gakuen Alice', 2.) I will be launching my own site soon, so please keep updated 3.) I dedicate this chapter to my good friend, Cody, who inspired me to write again after being really depressed and problematic. (Cody, I won't let you read this but thanks so much. I'm eternally grateful and I'll make sure to give you a Christmas present come December) and 3.) I love everybody who has supported this story from the beginning to...OKAY FINE. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, KEIKO ODA PRESENTS...

**AND YOU MAY FOLLOW ME AT TWITTER: ****.com/CatherinaDario**

**Our Love is a Rock Song**

By Keiko Oda

Chapter 29: Changes

He loved her.

The prospect of which seemed utterly preposterous. The first thing Mikan thought of was what the headlines would be once the paparazzi heard of this news:

**EMO ROCKER IS BUTT CRAZILY IN LOVE WITH THE GLOSSY POPSTAR**

**A HUNDRED PAGE SPREAD OF HOW RIDICULOUS THIS SEEMS**

And that was what she loved about it. The fact that it WAS ridiculous! His hand, gloved in smooth, black leather, interlaced with her rainbow fingers as they walked down the shopping centre with about ten zillion cameras flashing at his black hoodie and combat boots and her fluffy pink skirt and white tank top seemed like – as Hotaru vapidly coined it – "The most romantic thing everrrrrr."

She pondered about their relationship as she sat down on her bed, counting her scabs from the wounds she got from the nightmare she endured with Natsume's father. What were they now? Were they an item? Were they going to get married? Or will he break up with her in a week's time after he's gotten sick of her?

The thought of it was absolutely terrifying, but was immediately clouded once the subject of her daydream entered the room, holding a bag of chips and had a bottle of coke under his arm.

"You've been acting weird lately" he said, in his matter-of-fact tone.

She ignored the fact that he was wearing nothing but his denims, and that the smell of his minty shampoo wafted into the room as he approached her. _Why did the person who loves me have such a hot body? _She thought, immediately burying her face into her pillow, forcing her eyes not to wander at his chiselled torso.

He threw the bag of chips at her head. "See what I mean! Jeez, you're being such a spaz"

She looked up at him, her cheeks flustered. "Why don't you put a freaking shirt on, you...stripper?"

Natsume scoffed at her, opened the bottle of coke and gulped down its contents. He looked at her. "Stripper. Well that's new, little girl. Maybe I can teach you a few things so you can get some meat into your so-called curves"

Mikan turned redder. "You're a bastard and a pervert and I hate you!"

Natsume put the bottle aside and sat next to her. "That's not what you told me in the Red Flameingo last week"

"What? What on EARTH are you talking about?"

He was no more than two inches from her face. "You. Love. Me. Idiot"

"So what?" she said, defensively but not denying otherwise.

"So..." he trailed off as he wove his finger around one of the ringlets of her hair.

He said something after that, but Mikan didn't pay attention. She put her hands on the sides of his neck and kissed him full and hard on the mouth. Natsume froze for a moment, as if taking the sugary taste of her lips in. He could not believe that she was kissing him like this, not when she was sober, at least. She kissed him some more, as she let him snake on top of her. He pulled away from her lips and stared at her. She was so beautiful, so tempting, with her tight little body in her tiny, pink pyjamas – he needed every single bit of it.

He kissed her neck and as she put his arms around his waist, feeling her hands slide down his back, he stopped and asked her:

"Mik, are you sure?"

The entire apartment was quiet; there was only the chirping of the birds out in the balcony.

She didn't say anything, but got up and closed the door, securely locking it. She turned around and saw him, sitting on her bed and looking at her contemplatively, remembering that she was only sixteen years old.

But still, she did not say a word as she wove back into the blankets.

o-o-o-o-o

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Ruka spat out a mouthful of Kirin and looked at Natsume in shock. They were at a recording studio downtown Tokyo, waiting for an appointment with a collaborator.

"Can you shut up? Those son-of-a-bitch reporters might be anywhere" Natsume replied blandly, as he picked at a plate of French fries.

"You do know that she's like, ages younger than you!"

"Three years. Kind of"

"Yeah, but still. I'm all, yeah do what you want, little girl"

Ruka burst out laughing. "Seriously? Well?"

Natsume smirked. "Jesus, that wasn't any little girl,"

Before Ruka could reply, the door opened. A tall, burly man in a plaid suit entered the room, holding a clipboard and adjusting an earpiece. "Hyuuga, Natsume?" his voice was deep and raspy.

Natsume raised an eyebrow and leaned towards Ruka. "Who did you, uh, exactly sign me up with?"

Ruka gave a sheepish grin. "W-ell, apparently she's a rising singer and she..."

"She?"

In that instant, he saw it all. Into the room came five-inch stilettos and a pair of long, white legs. He knew those legs. They've been chasing him all around Japan.

Ruka couldn't look at Natsume. He stared into his glass of Kirin. "Sumire Shouda – Japan's newest"

o-o-o-o-o

Natsume slammed the door and walked down the street, zipping up his jacket and putting his scarf around his neck. The weather was getting chillier and bitterer by the day, and the streets of Tokyo were blanketed with the tufts of umbrellas and rain boots. He squeezed himself into the crowd, making sure his eyes were kept averted to the damp pavement so as to not attract any fan girl.

Like he could keep that from happening. That annoying Shouda girl was trailing after him like a mad dog.

"N-Natsume-kun!" her shrill voice brought icicles down his spine. He kept walking. "NATSUME!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, grabbed the wrist behind him and pulled her into a clearing.

"Listen, Permy," he said, looking at the annoying bouncing tendrils that couldn't seem to get far enough. "I told you that I don't wanna collaborate with you. Got it, get it, GO"

He thought he was too harsh, but he let her go and kept walking. He knew she was still following him. He occupied himself with his cell phone and texted Mikan.

**Polka. Where are you? **

He made his way down the street to get to the block that turned right onto the pavement that leads to his apartment.

"SHOUDA. Stop following me!"

He turned around again, and found out that Sumire was no longer there, but Mikan, who was dressed in a gray sweater vest, denim shorts and knee socks. She bit at a half-eaten corn-in-the-cob, dripping with cheese. "Natsume-kun?"

He was ecstatic to see her. He put his arm around Mikan and kissed her. She was so short. He could get used to it.

"Ne, Natsume – who was following you?"

"Ah...nobody...What did you do today?"

"Shopping," Mikan said, lifting up a few bags. "Didn't have anything booked today"

He didn't say anything after that. They stopped by a delicatessen and bought bread for that night's dinner. They kept walking and got to a park and sat on a bench that viewed the city. He ate the rest of her leftover corn and they sat there in silence.

"Natsume-kun," she said, as she fished out something in her handbag. "I got an invite to a party"

"A kid's party, little girl?" he smirked, as he wiped his hands on his jeans and opened the flap of the envelope.

"It's a promotion for all these new artists that are coming out," she said, "The radio stations are sponsoring it"

He remembered Sumire. And Setsumi.

"I don't want to go," he said tossing the invite back to Mikan.

"And why not?" Mikan sounded upset.

"Because, baka, those parties are all for those goddamned noobs who don't know how to set a record straight!"

She didn't say anything and he felt sorry that he had hurt her. "Goddamn it, Mik, do you want to go this party anyway?"

"Hai, Natsume-kun...ne...I was going to ask you to come with me"

"What, it's like prom now?"

Mikan stood up. "Well, it seems like you don't want to go anyway!"

"Jeez, bitch, I was just asking!"

"Don't call me a bitch, Natsume-baka!"

It was moments like these where he loved Mikan the most, when she was angry, but staring at him with all the love in the world.

"Fine," he said, "I'll go with you. Happy, whore?"

Mikan grinned and jumped up and down, fists in the air and legs squirming like jello.

Oh, how Natsume loved her.

o-o-o-o-o

That night, as Mikan was sprawled on her bed, reading some magazines, Natsume entered the room dressed in his boxer shorts and an undershirt. He crawled next to her.

"And what makes you think you can invade my territory?" Mikan said defensively.

He lay down next to her and put his arm around her. He examined the pinkness of her room before closing his eyes. "Your room looks gay"

Mikan narrowed her eyes. "You're gay!"

"Then why do I want to sleep next to you?" even when sleepy, he still had that same old smirk on his face.

She dimmed the lamp and put her magazines aside. She put her arm on his chest and her leg above his waist. She closed her eyes.

"Because you love me?"

He gave a really wide grin.

"You're getting smarter each day, little girl"

And they slept.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
